Moments Frozen in Time
by PhoenixTears55
Summary: A deadly explosion happens on the night that Clark was suppose to propose to Lana. Clark goes into the burning building, but will he come out alive? What does Lex Luthor have to do with this? Clana. updated again 4-2-05 Final chapter up!
1. Moving On, Moving Back

Note: This fic is sort of like the sequel to Lies, Truth, and Love, which can be found by clicking on my profile . I suggest that you read that before you read this or you won't know the start of Clark and Lana's relationship. But that's just a suggestion. Also, if you're a bit confused about where this story picks off, it's when Clark and Lana are just about to graduate from Metropolis U. In the other fic they were graduating from high school. Feel free to email me about any confusions and mistakes. Please read and review! Also, I'm still writing this fic so it might be a while between updates since I'm sort of a perfectionist. So, without further ado, here's the summary on the next line.

Summary: Clark and Lana have graduated from Metropolis U and are about to start their lives together. However, the concept of destiny and a life-changing event will try to throw them over. Will they pull through? Or does fate and destiny have other plans for them—plans that don't include each other?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! (except maybe the story line/plot )

Metropolis U: Lana Lang and Jane Grayson's dorm room

9:37 P.M.

Saturday, May 23rd

"_I'll always love you no matter where life takes us," _the words echoed in her head. He had said them to her probably a hundred times before and she had no doubt in her mind that her boyfriend meant every word he said. It was reassuring to know that he would love her always and forever but Lana Lang couldn't help wondering if her Romeo had purposely chosen those set of words to act as a double meaning. Did he have doubts about their relationship? After all, he could've opted for another batch of words such as "I'll always love you" or "I love you Lana Lang" or better yet, just "I love you."

_What's with the "no matter where life takes us" part? I mean it is a nice sentiment, but what does he mean by it? _Lana thought, brushing a strand of dark brownish hair behind her ear. She was perched upon a cushioned wooden chair with a pensive look on her face. About an hour ago, she had set out sorting through her soon-to-be-sealed boxes in hopes of finding a memory jog that would help her remember forgotten items.

Lana smiled unconsciously. In seven days she would be a graduating from Metropolis University. It was hard to imagine a life without homework or teachers constantly nagging you to study or turn in a term paper. After all, she had been doing that for about sixteen years.

"Sixteen years...what am I going to do now?" Lana wondered out loud.

"Well you could always get Clark to propose to you."

Lana spun around. Who would be intruding her thoughts and privacy at this hour? It couldn't be her roommate Jane because she was at a bridal shower and it couldn't be Clark because he was at Tony's Steak house with Pete Ross and his family. Lana had been invited of course to dine with them but she had declined knowing that Clark wanted to spend a night out with his best friend before they headed back to Smallville.

"Chloe!?" Lana goggled at her 'long-lost-sister' as Clark had mildly put it.

"Yup, fresh from urban NYU," Chloe said. Lana couldn't help but stare. After all, it was four years since she had seen her. Chloe had decided the best thing for her was to move to New York to kick start her journalistic career. So far, through the e-mails that Lana had been receiving from her, Chloe Sullivan was having a hard time doing that. Although, the last e-mail that she had received, Chloe was still optimistic and determined. Lana sincerely hoped that the woman standing before her would achieve her long time dream because Lana couldn't fathom another person who deserved it more.

"Chloe, what are you doing here? And what happened to your hair?"

Chloe laughed. "Not exactly the response I was looking for Lana."

Lana blushed. She couldn't help but stare at Chloe's once-blonde-but-now-brunette hair. She never in a million years thought Chloe would change her hair color. She and Clark had even joked about it once. He had told her, "The day Chloe changes her hair color will be the day I put on tights." _Well today might be that day Clark._

"Sorry...it's just...." Lana began.

"Nah, don't be...it's not like I called or anything." Chloe gave Lana a reassuring smile.

"So...what are you doing here? Not that I'm not happy to see you," Lana added hastily.

"Well, since it's been...what, four years since I've seen you guys...I've decided to take time off my busy schedule just to check up on you and Clark and see if you're married yet," Chloe joked while she adjusted her purple, polka-dotted purse on her shoulder.

Lana felt the blood rushing to her cheeks. Chloe must have noticed because she then said, "Sorry, I didn't have anyone to make sarcastic comments at on the plane ride here."

Lana smiled slowly. In her previous e-mails, Chloe had told her that she was completely over Clark and that she was happy for them both. After her sarcastic comment about marriage, she wasn't so sure now.

"So...seriously though...how are things between you guys?" Chloe asked sitting crossed leg next to Lana's chair, which proved to be more difficult than said since she was wearing a jean skirt.

"Oh, I'm sorry Chloe!" Lana exclaimed when she realized that for the first few minutes of their conversation, she was the one on the chair while her guest was standing.

"No, don't be. I've been sitting on a cushioned seat for the past few hours; sitting on cold, hardwood floor covered with scattered boxes is heaven compared to that."

After a few seconds of registering what had just been said, Lana burst out laughing. Chloe, amused at her sudden outburst, joined in a few seconds after.

"...sorry...." Lana gasped after a few seconds of uninterrupted laughter. "I haven't seen Clark all day; he's usually my source of amusement."

"Understandable. So where is prince charming anyway?" Chloe asked with an eyebrow arched.

"At Tony's Steak House with Pete and his family," Lana replied sliding down next to Chloe. "I think he wants to spend some quality time with him before we head back to Smallville."

"Pete's still here?" Chloe asked surprised.

Lana's face split into one of confusion. "You mean you didn't know?"

"No...I thought he moved to Wichita," Chloe said slowly.

"Oh, of course! He moved to Metropolis after his senior year," Lana said remembering. "Clark and I bumped into him on our orientation day."

"Oh...." Chloe nodded.

Lana frowned. "You mean you and him haven't been keeping in touch?"

"No...not at all actually," replied Chloe with a sad expression on her face. "We sort of lost all means of communication after I moved."

"I'm sorry...."

"Why?" Chloe asked shrugging it off as though it wasn't a big deal. "Anyway, I take it things are good between you and Clark?"

Lana decided not to comment on the fact that Chloe was purposely changing the subject. "Well, after four years of putting up with him; I'd say things were more than good."

Chloe laughed. "I'm really happy for you two. I'm also happy because I don't have to listen to Clark moan and groan for you anymore." She paused to let Lana's giggles fade away. "So, has Clark popped the question yet?"

"Chloe!" Lana gasped, playfully smacking her on the arm. "No he hasn't, but I'm sure he will when he's ready."

"Right.... Knowing him, that'll take another ten years."

Lana and Chloe both busted into fits of laughter.


	2. Uncertainty for the Future

Metropolis: Tony's Steak House

8:14 P.M.

Saturday, May 23rd

"...and then the guy tried chasing after her but he didn't notice that he didn't have any pants on so it was just his luck that he got caught by the principal!"

All but Clark Kent roared into laughter.

"Are you serious man?" Pete Ross asked his older brother wiping away tears that had formed from his hysterical fit.

"It's true little bro," Pete's brother confirmed. "So next time you cheat on a girl, make sure the principal is safely tucked away in their office and you have pants on."

Pete scowled but nothing could wipe the smile off his face tonight. Tonight was a Ross family outing, when he got together with his parents, all his siblings and their families, and not to mention his best alien friend, Clark Kent.

_Nothing can put a damper on my mood tonight! Wait, hold on; I take that back. _

"Clark, man, what's up with the long face?" Pete waved his hand in front of his friend's face when he didn't reply.

"What?" Clark said dazedly as if Pete had brought him out of his thoughts.

"You okay?" asked Pete quietly with a concerned expression on his face.

"Yeah, I'm fine Pete; don't worry about me." When Pete's facial expression didn't change Clark threw in a reassuring smile.

The truth was, Clark Kent didn't know what the word 'fine' meant anymore. He wasn't sure about anything lately. He wasn't sure what he was going to do with the rest of his life. To be honest, he was afraid; afraid of what the future may bring.

_I'm bullet proof and I can run faster than a speeding bullet, and yet I'm afraid of something that isn't even here yet._

Clark sighed audibly. Most people in his position would think of themselves as lucky to have so many great things. But then again, not most people were an alien. In about seven days, he would be graduating and receiving a degree from the University of Metropolis; graduating from Metropolis U and with a wonderful girlfriend of nearly four years. How much luckier could you get?

And yet...Clark Kent wanted more. He wanted to live a life with the girl of his dreams; to have children and grow old with her. He wanted to become a journalist for the Smallville Ledger. He wanted to live in the house and farm that he grew up in. He wanted to live a normal life and who was there to stop him? Well only one little thing: destiny.

Ever since Clark had "bumped" into his biological father, the term destiny had taken a permanent place in his mind. It was always there; swarming and dragging his mind down to the point where he'd explode. Tonight, Clark Kent was almost at his boiling point.

"Ughh...Pete my stomach isn't feeling too good...I think I'd better head back...." Clark hated to do this to his best friend, especially on a Ross family outing but if he didn't get out of the jubilant atmosphere, he was going to breakdown.

"Are you okay man?" Pete asked his friend putting a concerned expression which left Clark feeling even guiltier.

"Yeah...I think it was the soup I had...."

Pete stared at Clark for a second. Then he said, "Okay...you'd better head back then; let Lana take care of you."

Clark managed a small smile at Pete's teasing. "I'm sorry Pete...."

"Don't worry about it. Now, get your ass out of here before my brothers start hounding you with questions."


	3. Love for Perfections and Imperfections

Note: Hey sorry bout the long wait. Please read and review. Also, does anyone know when Lana's exact birthday is? Plz email me if you do. (I need the info for the story)

Metropolis U: Lana Lang and Jane Grayson's dorm room

10:42 P.M.

Saturday, May 23rd

"Yeah, and the next guy after that wasn't any better. Instead of a loud, noisy club, he took me to this cowboy diner where all they sold were foods that give you a heart attack before fifty."

Lana was appalled. A ten minute account of all of Chloe's dates in the past four years could do that to you.

"Chloe...why—?" but Lana never got to finish her sentence since someone was knocking on the door. "Hold that thought."

Lana got up from the position from the floor and went over to her cream colored door. She opened the door slightly to peak at whoever was knocking.

"Clark?"

_What's he doing here so late? I thought I told him no make-out session tonight...._

"Lana!" Clark panted. He sounded like he had swum across an ocean just to get to her door.

"Clark, what are you doing here?"

"I remembered what you said last night; don't worry. I...I just need to talk to you...."

Lana stepped aside to let him in and sent Chloe an apologetic look. Chloe, however, shrugged her shoulders and shook her head. She looked happy to see her ex-best friend. Clark, on the other hand, didn't even notice Chloe and he walked past her and straight to Lana's pink bed since he was so absorbed in his thoughts.

Chloe gave a little cough since fifteen seconds had past and Clark still hadn't noticed her. "You gonna say hi, or what?"

Lana suppressed a giggle as Clark jumped a little ways off her bed and looked around for the assumed intruder. He then relaxed when his gaze fell on his favorite reporter.

"Chloe!? What are you doing here and what the heck happened to your hair?"

Chloe glanced at Lana before replying, "Someone must be rubbing off someone here."

Lana simply shrugged at Clark's confused expression before adding, "It looks like today's the day when you parade around in my panty hose Clark."

Now, it was both Chloe and Clark's turn to give Lana expressions of confusion.

"Okay...panty hoses and hair color...this has been a productive night," Chloe said with a smile.

"Chloe you still—," Clark started but someone's beeper was going off.

"It's mine," Chloe announced reaching into the depths of her purse to pull out an orange transparent beeper. "It's just Lois...I'm staying with her at her new apartment that her dad bought her."

"How is she anyway?" Lana asked as Clark stood up from Lana's bed and walked over to Chloe and Lana.

"She's doing okay...you know how things are at the Daily Planet."

Both Lana and Clark nodded. They both knew that Lois's new job was a touchy subject for Chloe because she was the one who had gotten Lois interested in journalism in the first place. And now, Lois was working at the Daily Planet while she was fresh out of NYU and looking for something to jump start her journalistic career. It didn't seem fair that Lois had gotten Chloe's dream job while she was practically living on the streets.

"So...Clark, you wanted to talk?" Lana remembered.

"Oh...umm...."

"It's okay guys; I can see I'm no longer wanted here," Chloe intervened, sensing the sudden tension that had filled the room. Lana and Clark looked like they had wanted to protest but Chloe cut them off. "Look, it's okay...I have to go anyway. Lois wants to take me out to this club and show me some hotties."

"Hotties?" Clark questioned.

"Yup, that's right Clark. Hotties. Do you want to tag along Lana?"

Lana busted into peals of laughter at the expression on her boyfriend's face.

"I don't think Lana's up to it...right?" Clark asked Lana uncertainly.

Lana would've kept on laughing if it wasn't for the sincere look of uncertainty on Clark's face.

_Aww...poor baby.... He thinks I'm not interested in him anymore...which is the farthest thing from the truth._

"Sorry, Chloe...I think I'll pass tonight," Lana said with a smile. She walked over to her boyfriend and kissed him lightly on the cheek. Clark turned a shade of pink and a goofy smile crossed his face. It was a nice feeling to know that even after four years of ass-grabbing and heavy making out, Lana Lang could still make her prince charming weak in the knees with the simplest gestures of affection.

"Okay...I guess I'll see you two later," Chloe nodded at them both. Lana could tell Chloe was going to do something else but she wasn't sure. Lana shot Chloe a quizzical look. That was all it took for Chloe to walk two long strides to Clark and hug him tightly.

"Umm...I missed you too Chloe," Clark said surprised at Chloe's actions. Despite this, he hugged her back just as tightly.

"Sorry...I didn't mean to go all high school on you...." Chloe released Clark and started towards the door. "I'll see you both at graduation next week." And with that Chloe Sullivan walked out of Lana's dorm room.

A few seconds passed before Lana realized that her boyfriend was still in her room and it was almost eleven. Jane would be getting back from the party soon.

"So...if you didn't come here for a make-out session, then what are you doing here?" Lana asked Clark curiously as she pulled him over to her bed and sat him down.

"I'm not sure...."

"What do you mean? Are you sick?" Lana put her hand up to his forehead even thought she knew perfectly well that he couldn't get sick—well expect around kryptonite.

"No," Clark sighed heavily. Lana couldn't help but notice that he seemed to have the weight of the world around his shoulders again. He seemed to have that weight more recently now than ever. She wondered if it was because of graduation.

"Clark...is this about your biological father?"

Clark gave Lana a bittersweet smile. It was bitter because, yes, it was about Jor-el and his obsession to control his life. It was also sweet because like always, his girlfriend could read him as well as a book.

Lana, sensing that Clark was hurting in some way, reached over and clasped Clark's hand in hers. She squeezed it to indicate that he should continue.

"It's just...with graduation looming closer than ever, I just feel like I'm two completely different people again." He paused to recollect his thoughts.

Lana nodded empathically. She understood how Clark felt. There was a time before that she had felt exactly the same way. It was before she had really spoken to Clark and was with Whitney Fordman.

"Clark, it's okay to feel that way...I mean to feel scared and insecure of what's going to happen in the future...but somehow, someone out there finds a way to make it all work out." Lana smiled at Clark reassuringly and squeezed his hand tightly again.

Clark smiled a true smile this time.

_She always knows how to make me feel better, doesn't she?_

Lana leaned her head on Clark's shoulder and he leaned back on her pillows, bringing her with him. As she was about to cuddle up next to him, her phone rang.

Lana giggled as Clark groaned because she had gotten up to answer the phone.

"Hello?" Clark listened and watched Lana talk with whoever was on the phone. After a couple of minutes of 'uh huhs,' Lana finally hung up.

"Who was that?" Clark asked curiously as Lana cuddled up to him again. He placed his arms around her as if she were his teddy bear.

"That was Jane; she says that she's spending the night at her friend's apartment so I don't have to call the National Guard if she doesn't show up."

Clark chuckled and hugged Lana even tighter. After a few moments of silence, Lana decided to finally prod at the pensive expression on Clark's face.

"What are you thinking about?"

"About how nice this is....You know, just you and me together, doing absolutely nothing," Clark paused and bent down to kiss his girlfriend's cheek. "Also about how we've got the room all to ourselves tonight," added Clark with a cocky grin.

Mouth open, Lana smacked Clark's arm even though she knew it wouldn't hurt him a bit. "Clark Kent! What are you suggesting?!" demanded Lana with a tone that mocked anger.

"Nothing too special...I mean some music and candles would be nice; we don't need to go all out for tonight. Besides, you and your red-laced bra would make up for what we don't have."

"Clark, do you actually kiss your mother with that mouth?!"

"Yeah, but I do a lot of other things with it too." Clark turned Lana's head slightly around and kissed her hard.

_Oh God....How does Clark do this? One minute I'm completely pissed off and shocked at him and the next I'm mush in his hands._

Clark smiled as he heard Lana moan softly. He gently bit her bottom lip to indicate that he wanted to feel the warmth of her sweet mouth. Lana quickly complied and opened her mouth as wide as it could go. Her pants got louder as Clark also did the same, his tongue prodding her mouth, exploring every sweet and salty spot there was until he had every inch of her mouth memorized. It was about two minutes that Clark realized that Lana's tongue wasn't all he wanted to feel. His hands started their own exploration of her body.

"Clark...we have to stop before we get carried away," Lana panted. Clark's hands were just about to make their way under her shirt.

Clark nodded and leaned his head against hers. In their moment of passion, Clark had switched positions with Lana and he was now lying on top of her.

When Lana's breathing returned to normal, she whispered, "Wow...that was amazing...."

"Yeah...." Clark smiled one of his goofy smiles and rolled off of Lana. Although his face remained free and happy, his mind was racing.

_What would've happened if Lana hadn't come to her senses? I mean...would we have actually _done _it? _

Clark knew that Lana wanted to wait after they got married to have sex. She had told him so a few months into their relationship. But, as graduation was looming nearer, he realized that despite his many attempts to keep his horniness levels down, he couldn't help wondering, wishing, fantasizing about their first time together.

"Clark?" Lana rolled over and rested her head against his chest, one hand snaked around his waist.

"Hmm?"

"I know what you're thinking about...." And when Clark didn't reply, Lana continued with, "I know it's hard waiting...but just think about how special our wedding night will be."

Clark knew that Lana only wanted one night that they would remember for all eternity, but it didn't stop him from wishing and lusting. After all, he was a guy; a guy who was madly in love with his girlfriend and hopefully soon-to-wife and was willing to do anything for her.

"I know Lana...that's why I'm willing to wait until that night comes."

Lana smiled sweetly and gave him a peck on the lips.

"I love you Lana."

Even though Clark had said those words a million times before, she couldn't help that her heart soared every time she heard them. It was a nice feeling knowing that someone loved you with all of their heart for who you are; perfections and imperfections.

"I love you too Clark."


	4. PB and J with Ketchup

Note: Thanks to everyone who's been reviewing! Thanks MrS.ClArK KeNt for the date of Lana's birthday. Now on to the chapter!

Smallville: the apartment above the Talon

11:02 A.M.

Sunday, May 31st

"I can't believe it's over!"

Clark chuckled as his girlfriend flopped down on their newly bought couch. She was wearing a pink camisole with gray sweatpants while he was wearing his usual attire: jeans, a flannel shirt, and some work boots.

"Neither can I," Clark said as he gently laid down a box full of appliances and such onto the hardwood floor. He was referring to graduation. "Well at least we have the rest of our lives to look forward to."

Lana smiled a charming smile at her boyfriend. "Hmm…it depends on if I get to spend the rest of my life with a certain special someone."

"Oh really? And who would this certain special someone be?" asked Clark going along with her game.

"Pete Ross. Don't you think he's so cute?"

Lana nearly doubled over laughing at the look on her honey's face. It was just too much for her.

"Oh really?" Clark repeated, faking a hurt expression.

"Yup."

"Well I think I'll just have to change your mind."

"Oh really? And how do you plan on doing that?"

"By doing this." And with that, he swiftly walked over to her and pushed her down so she was lying on the couch and he was on top of her.

His lips crashed harshly against hers, but at the same time it was gentle. He sucked on her now cherry red lips and gently pushed against her lips, trying to pry them open. Lana quickly obliged and let his tongue swirl ever so skillfully in her mouth. Lana, deciding she had had enough of his sweet torture, fought back. She took his tongue in her mouth and sucked, hard. It was enough to raise a moan from her lover's mouth and cause blood to rush southward. When Lana's lungs started to hurt and her head began to spin, she pulled away with an audible 'pop.'

After a few moments of panting, Clark sat up and pulled Lana up with him.

"So, did I manage to sway your opinion?"

Lana just gave him a sweet smile which led to Clark putting on a cocky grin.

"I can see your ego getting bigger by the minute," Lana stated as she adjusted her shirt and got up from the couch.

Clark chose to ignore that comment and followed her to their small kitchen where she was preparing a peanut butter and jelly sandwich for the both of them.

"Do you have any ketchup?" Clark asked as he rummaged through her fridge.

"Yeah…why do you ask?"

"Just want some for my half of the sandwich."

Clark looked up just in time to see his girlfriend scrunch her nose up in a way that suggested disgust. "What?"

"Nothing…." she said, but Clark wasn't convinced.

"Oh, c'mon, don't tell me you've never tried it before."

"Okay then, I won't," Lana said with a small smile as she turned to hunt through a box of kitchen appliances and utensils. "Clark, where did you put our dishes that your mom gave us?"

"At the bottom of the box," he replied as he pulled out the ketchup and grabbed their sandwich from the counter top.

"The bottom?" Lana asked incredulously. "Clark, I have to take everything out just to get a plate!"

"Lana, whoa! Why did you go PMS on me all of a sudden?" he asked with his eyebrows arched, a sandwich and ketchup bottle in his hands.

They stood facing each other and for a few seconds all they could do was stare at each other. Lana replayed the last, few moments in her head and it suddenly struck her how silly they must have looked. She was about to go through of box of small kitchen appliances just to look for one plate, and he was about to put ketchup on a dripping PB and J sandwich.

Clark was about to ask if he should go to the store to get her anything to fill her PMS needs, but Lana cut him off with loud snorts of laughter.

It was several seconds before Clark registered that Lana wasn't mad or upset at him. Her outburst earlier was probably one of those Lana-Lang-the-perfectionist moments.

"Right…so you want to go into the living room and try PB and J with ketchup?" he said with an amused smile as he grabbed her hand and tugged her out of the kitchen.

Smallville: the apartment above the Talon

12:36 A.M.

Monday, June 1st

"So, what was that outburst all about earlier?" Clark asked as he helped Lana spread a blanket over her bed.

It was now midnight since he and Lana had spent the rest of the day pigging out on chips and pizza and watching sappy, romantic movies of Lana's choice, of course. The only movie Clark didn't snore through or roll his eyes at was _The Ring_.

"Hmm…?" Lana yawned sleepily.

Clark chuckled at her cuteness. He couldn't believe that it was about a week ago that he was complaining about his life.

_What was there to complain about? I mean, I have a full degree from Metropolis U which guarantees a job at almost any place and I have a girlfriend that most guys would kill to be with. _

In truth, Clark hoped that in a several days, Lana would be more than his girlfriend. Yup, that's right; Clark Kent was going to ask Lana Lang to be his wife. Of course, he still had to talk it over with his mom, Pete, and Nell, but if everything worked out, Lana Lang would soon be engaged to Clark Kent. That is, if she agrees.

"Clark?"

Clark looked down at his angel who was now lying half covered on the bed. She had an expression on her face that clearly read that she needed some sleep.

"Are you okay Clark? You kinda zoned out on me there."

Clark smiled sheepishly at her. "Yeah…I was just thinking about the future; our future."

"Hmm…that sounds nice." She gave him a sleepy, lazy smile.

Clark sat down on the bed; careful not to sit on her legs.

"What do you see of when you think of the future?"

Clark watched, mesmerized, as she slowly sat up bringing the lavender sheets up with her. She was still wearing the light pink camisole from earlier, but she had traded in her sweatpants for black boy shorts. Clark's heart had nearly jumped out of his chest at the sight of her in such revealing clothes. He had told his heart that it had better get used to it since they were going to be living together.

"I don't know…." she said taking in his appearance. He had changed out of usual clothes and into a white t-shirt and checkered boxers. She could make out his rippling muscles under his shirt. His chin had stubble on it since he hadn't bothered shaving that morning.

Clark, knowing that Lana was eyeing him, slipped under the covers and held her close to him, cuddling her. It was several minutes of just sitting there, enjoying each other's company before Lana softly spoke up.

"I see you, holding me and me knowing that nothing could ever harm me while I'm in your arms." Lana looked at Clark with teary eyes as he gently planted a kiss on the top of her head.

"Hey, are you okay?" he asked with concern as he wiped a fallen tear from her face.

Lana smiled through her tears and nodded her head. "I just remembered how complete and happy you make me. I just can't imagine a life without you." Lana gave a fairly large sniffle and clung on to Clark even harder.

"Lana, it's okay," he soothed, running a hand through her silky hair. "I'll never leave you…you know that right?"

"I know Clark. It's just with graduation over…there's a cloud of uncertainty hanging over our heads…."

"But it's like what you said before: someone out there finds a way to make it all work out," Clark said thoughtfully.

"What if they don't?" Lana whispered almost fearfully as she raised her head to look into Clark's pools of hazel eyes.

"Then _I'll _find a way," he said firmly kissing her on the cheek.

Lana's tear-stained face split into a smile filled with reassured hope. "Clark?"

"Hmm?"

"I see me in front of a yellow house, waiting for someone. A miniature you would be running around with sunflowers. And then, you'd come. You would fly in and ruffle our son's hair just like your father used to do to you. Then, you'd come over to me and kiss me and tell me that you love me."

Clark positively smiled at the thought of having children someday with Lana. He knew that the concept to a scientist would be out of the question, but he wasn't a scientist. He was simply an alien that loved his girlfriend to death and would do whatever she wanted, even adopt a child for her happiness.

"Is that what you really see?" Clark asked with hopefulness, as though doubting her.

"Yeah, that's what I see." She spoke with such conviction in her voice that Clark didn't dare question her even if he had wanted to.

"Then that's what I see too."

Lana beamed at his comment and placed a kiss on his cheek. Clark couldn't help but chuckle when her smile turned to a yawn moments later.

"Looks like someone's sleepy."

"Mmm…aren't you?"

"No—o," he said trying to stifle his own yawn.

"Right…." she said with a drowsy smile.

"I think I'll go set up the couch now so you can get some sleep." Clark made to get up from the bed, but Lana's hand grasped his wrist. He sent her a questioning look.

"Don't go…stay here with me…." she said almost inaudibly, but Clark's super hearing picked it up just fine.

"Are you sure?"

Lana gave him another lazy smile and slide under the covers again. She tugged Clark's hand to emphasize that she was sure when he didn't mimic her actions. He sluggishly slipped under the covers with her and held her lovingly.

"Don't even try anything," Lana warned through another yawn.

"I wouldn't dream of it," he replied as he glided her long, black hair away from her neck and kissed her sweetly. "I love you Lana." But all he got in response was soft, barely audible snores. He found himself chuckling to himself and closed his eyes. Soon, he was in a world filled with hopes, love, and not a single despair in sight.


	5. Shopping for an Engagement Ring

Note: Hopefully this chappy will tide you over for awhile. The next update will probably be around next week or this weekend, hopefully. Thanks for reading!

Metropolis: Shopping Avenue, Diana's Precious Stones

4:26 P.M.

Friday, June 4th

"Mom, how many more stores do we have to go to?"

"Hmm…that's funny, I thought you were the one who told me five minutes ago that you were an adult; but with all the whining you've been doing, it sounds like you're five years old."

Clark sighed with a resigned smile. Leave it to his mom to pull out that card on him.

"Mom, we've been to eight stores already and it's almost five."

"Well, weren't you the one who told me you wanted to find the perfect ring for Lana?"

"Well, yeah, but when I said that, I meant the perfect ring out of two or three stores; not eight."

They were walking down the probably the most expensive street in Metropolis. Every shop they passed was filled with designer clothes, shoes, or jewelry. He had brought Lana shopping here once and suffice to say it was the also the last time.

"I guess that's what you get for shopping with your mother," a voice behind Clark said.

"Pete! Thank God you're here! My mom was killing me with all of her shopping bags."

Clark spun around to dump imaginary bags into Pete's arms. Passersby looked curiously at the odd scene between the two men. Drivers that were stuck in traffic, who had nothing else better to do than to stare blankly at the commuters on foot, looked on with a similar expression.

"Whoa…how many credit cards did your mom max out man?" asked Pete playing along with Clark's game.

"I don't know, man. We started at ten this morning and since she spent all her money, she hasn't bought me _anything_ to eat _all day_," he said emphasizing the last part.

Clark saw his friend glance at his mom's back to check her expression before responding, "Dude, that's just wrong. You're five years old! You need your peas!"

At that comment Clark's jaw dropped and he halted in mid-step. He turned around to stare daggers at his best friend but found that in he was now in pace with his mother. Clark sighed. It's typical of how telling your mom and best friend that you intended to propose to the girl of your life could lead to them joining forces. He hadn't even bought the ring yet and already they were acting like they lost him.

"Clark, honey, you're going to get lost in the crowd if you don't keep up," Clark faintly heard his mom calling. "Come over here and hold my hand now."

Clark let out an audible groan that overpowered Pete's sniggers. "I'm coming mommy."

Clark glanced wearily at the jewelry that was on display behind the shiny and regularly polished glass. His eyes were literally blinded by the glass and sparkling diamonds.

_How on earth am I going to pay for this?_

He had specifically told his mother that he wanted the best for Lana, but after all the stores that he had visited; he wasn't so sure he could even afford the best. His heart broke at the fact that plenty of other guys contending for her heart could probably give her a decent piece of jewelry. After all, he was just fresh out of college with an enormous pile of loans to pay off. Clark hadn't even thought of how he was going to pull off this particular fleet even if he _did_ find a ring.

"I know what you're thinking man." Clark heard Pete's voice behind him say.

Clark straightened slowly and turned around to face him with a somber expression. A day of looking at happy and joyful couples picking out their rings regardless of the prices could do that to you.

"What am I thinking then?"

"How can a hick-town son of a farmer afford a perfect ring for the main lady of his life?"

"Way to cheer me up Pete," Clark said, sinking into a cushy armchair in front of the display case.

"Don't worry; I've got help on the way," Pete stated calmly as he sunk into a chair next to Clark's. When Clark turned his head to roll his eyes at him, he added, "Chloe's coming to help you with your wedding ring dilemma."

"What!?" Clark practically yelled the word out. A few heads turned his way but quickly looked the other way when Clark sent them all a forced smile.

"Pete, Chloe doesn't even know about this. Did you tell her already?"

Pete shifted uncomfortably in his chair before replying, "Look…I know I was supposed to keep the lid closed, but I think Chloe can really help us. I explained the situation to her and she said not to worry."

Clark looked down at his lap, knowing that his glares usually sent Pete into turmoil of guilt. He had no problem telling Chloe; in fact he was planning to tell her later, after he had actually had the chance to propose. He didn't want her poking fun of him if Lana didn't say 'yes.'

"It's okay man. At least it's out of the way." Clark said consolingly to Pete. "Let's just hope that Chloe can help me."

At that comment, Pete brightened up and a smile was replenished on his face. "I think that she can. I went to Lois's apartment and asked Chloe if Lana had been looking at any wedding magazines or rings lately. She said she had just the thing and would meet us here in thirty minutes."

"Wait a minute; you went to Lois's apartment? Since when?"

"Since I pulled the disappearing act on you and your mom."

"And why didn't I notice?"

Pete laughed at his comment, but stopped when Clark didn't join in. "You were too busy acting five years old."

"Right," Clark mumbled.

"Clark, why don't you come over here and look at this section?" Clark heard his mother calling from the other side of the room.

Clark sunk low in his chair hoping his mom wouldn't spot him. He wasn't really in the mood for a salesperson's persistent attempts to persuade him to buy the most expensive piece of item in the store.

A jingle of a store bell brought Clark out of his thoughts. He and Pete both spun around in their chairs.

"Wow, I didn't know I was that popular," Chloe stated.

"Hey you changed your hair back," Clark said, standing up.

"I figured old city, old look," Chloe said as she pulled out a magazine clipping from her furry green purse.

"I sorta like this look better than the old one," Pete said, standing up too.

"It's funny; I don't remember asking for an opinion," Chloe said sarcastically.

"Okay," Clark said, breaking up the verbal abuse. "What do you have there Chloe?"

Chloe gave him a proud smile before announcing, "A picture of Lana Lang's dream ring."

Clark's eyes widened in surprise and amusement as he looked at the magazine page. "Where the heck did you find that?"

Chloe sent him a smile before replying, "When I was over at her dorm room that night. She and I talked for hours and when we approached the hot topic of marriage, she pulled this," she waved the paper in the air, "from under her bed. Being as I am an ex-reporter, I bought the same exact magazine that she had and just tore this page out."

Pete looked over at Clark and shrugged his shoulders. It was a mystery how Chloe Sullivan finds information.

"Right…and where exactly is the store and how much does it cost?" Clark asked with an arched eyebrow.

"Well, you're in luck Kent. It's this store that you're in right now."

"This one?" Clark had a shocked expression on his face. He couldn't believe that they had been here for almost an hour hunting for the best ring and now they could probably find it in a minute.

Pete took the clipping from Chloe and waved down a sleepy-looking salesperson. He looked like he was about to daze off at the display counter but he straightened up when he saw Pete approaching.

"Hello Sir? How can I help you?"

"Do you have this ring in stock?" he asked, handing him the paper. Chloe stood next to him while Clark was behind them with a hopeful expression on his face.

"Yes, I believe we do," he said confidently. "Please, take a seat; I'll be right back."

All three took to his suggestion. They only had to wait a few moments before Mrs. Kent came over.

"Have you decided on a ring Clark?" she asked with a knowing smile.

"Yup, thanks to Chloe here." Clark sent her a tired grateful smile.

Mrs. Kent glanced at her surprised for a second. "Well, hello Chloe. I haven't seen you in a while. I'm sure Clark just forgot to mention to me about you visiting or I would have stopped by your place." She gave her son a reprimanding look.

"Oh, don't worry about it. I think I'm going to be staying for awhile."

This was definitely news to Clark, Pete, and Mrs. Kent.

"You're staying?" Pete half shouted.

Chloe just gave him a mysterious smile. However, Pete's next action replaced her smile with a shocked expression. Pete practically threw himself on her and gave her the biggest hug Clark had seen him give in all the years they had been friends.

"Umm…glad to know your happy Pete," Chloe said uncertainly but hugged him back just as tightly.

"Hey, don't kill her now," Clark warned jokingly to Pete as he pulled away with a slight blush on his face. Clark smirked inwardly. He knew that Pete had crush on Chloe during their high school days. Maybe those feelings were slowly creeping back again.

"So, Clark, how are you exactly planning to pay for this ring?" Chloe asked as she straightened her shirt that had gotten wrinkled during the hug.

Clark's stomach sank when he was reminded of his earlier dilemma. "I'm not sure…."

"I think I have some money saved up…." Martha volunteered.

"Mom, I don't want you to have to worry about this. Besides, you need the money," Clark added thoughtfully. Jonathon Kent had passed away almost four years ago. Since then, he knew that the Kent Farm was pile ling up on its bills. Clark took small jobs during his college career to help out, but his mom insisted that he concentrate on his studies. She could handle the bills through the paycheck from the Talon.

"Clark, honey, Lana's like a daughter to me; I want her to have the best too," Mrs. Kent stated. "I want you both to be happy."

"I'd be happier if you kept the money to help out with the farm's bills," Clark argued back stubbornly.

Pete could see that the conversation was rapidly approaching a shouting-match. Ever since Mr. Kent had passed away, Clark and his mother were always arguing about money and where to put it to use. Clark wanted the money to go into the farm where he'd grown up in and Martha wanted it to go to Clark's future. She had insisted that Jonathon would have understood. Pete glanced at Chloe who was intrigued by the conversation. She turned her head when she felt his gaze on her. Chloe got the message that Pete wanted help with the current situation.

Chloe gave a small cough to indicate that she wanted to get a word in. Clark and Martha's heads swiftly turned to regard her.

"Well…if you're that tight on money Clark, I think I have a job for you that won't prove to be too difficult. And I'm sure the person employing will be glad to hire you."

"Really?" Clark asked, astonished. "What kind of job?"

"Well, you know how Lois is working at the Planet, right? She needs a coffee boy."

Clark's jaw dropped in anger at the last words.

_A coffee boy? Is that all I'm good for?_

"Chloe―" Clark started, but was cut off by the salesperson's return.

"It must be you're lucky day, Sir. This is the last one we have in stock," he said promptly as he placed a red velvet box on the table. When he opened the box, Chloe actually gasped. It was a princess cut diamond with white gold band. Simple, but beautiful. It actually reminded Clark of his own princess probably returning to their apartment in Smallville after a day of answering repeated questions. Like Clark too, Lana had been in the city; but instead of ring hunting, she had been over at Rockaway Fashions Inc. for a job interview.

"Would you like to try it on Miss?" Clark's thoughts were interrupted by that weird comment. Lana wasn't here so who was he talking to?

"Uhh…" Clark began, ready to correct him, but he found that his attention was on Chloe.

"I'm sure that it will fit perfectly on your fiancé," the salesperson said. Clark noticed that he wasn't talking to him, but to Pete!

"Wh—what?" Pete asked confused as Chloe was.

"Actually, I'm the one buying it for my girlfriend," Clark spoke up, coming to Pete and Chloe's rescue.

Clark watched as the guy at the counter turned a shade of red. "I'm terribly sorry Sir! I didn't mean any―"

"No, it's okay…." Pete said cutting him off. Apparently he just wanted to forget the whole thing ever happened.

Chloe, for the first time that Clark had known her, didn't reply back with a witty or sarcastic comment.

"So how much does it cost?" Clark asked bluntly, seemingly waiting for a blow.

"A little over a thousand."

Clark did a little mental math. He had saved up $500 from his odd jobs during that past four years. He could ask whoever was in charge of salaries at the Daily Planet for an advanced payment and he could borrow some from his mom if worst comes to worst. Clark sighed inwardly. He just realized that he had just thought of the job opportunity at the Planet.

_I guess I really am going to be Lois Lane's coffee boy. Pete's right. Lana's got me wrapped around her sweet, delicate fingers; not that I'm complaining. _


	6. The Bump in the Pocket

Note: I know, I know; I told you all that the next update would be around next week or so, but I can't stop writing! hehe. Thanks for reviewing and reading!

MrS.ClArK KeNt: I totally agree about the ODing of the fluff! I was even talking to my friend about it before I posted Ch. 6 up. Don't worry though; I have a sketchy plot planned out. I'm hoping to bring in the external conflict after a few chapters and the angst much later. Thanks for pointing it out to me! I was wondering when someone would say something.

--------------------------------------------------

Smallville: apartment above the Talon

9:03 P.M.

Friday, June 4th

"Clark, is that you?"

"Lana?" Clark had just gotten back to their apartment and with his newly-purchased item. He had dug up $500 from his own pockets for it and borrowed the rest from his mother. He figured he could pay her back through his job at the Daily Planet. Before Chloe had returned to her and Lois's apartment, she had called up her cousin to inquire her about the job opportunity. Clark could imagine the look of shock on her face when Chloe told her he wanted the job.

"_Kent wants to work for me?" _Clark had picked up on his super hearing during their conversation. _"Chloe, do you know how well me and him get along? Like water and oil! Look, I love you to death cuz, but have you lost your mind?"_

At that, Clark had to stifle a laugh. Chloe had reassured her cousin that she had not lost her mind and that Clark desperately needed the money for Lana's engagement ring. When the words engagement and ring had passed through Lois's ears, she, apparently, was more than happy to hire him. Lois had cultivated a somewhat close friendship with Lana over the years.

"Clark?" Clark heard his name being called out again from somewhere beyond the living room. He thought about using his x-ray vision to see which room she was in, but then decided to just trust his instincts.

"Clark, where have you been all day?" Apparently, Clark's instincts were right; his angel was in their bedroom. She was in her usual bedtime clothes that Clark had learned to love: black boy shorts and a white camisole. She was sitting crossed legged on the bed. Clark took a long look at her before lowering his eyes to the pink carpet.

Clark hated lying to her, he really did. After all, he had promised no more lies. However, his head somehow managed to convince his heart that this time was an exception since it was for a good cause. It was for her happiness even if she didn't know it yet.

"I was in the city helping my mom pick out some new tables for the Talon," Clark made up, still looking at the ground. When she didn't reply at once, Clark looked up. Her face was scrunched in a way that suggested that she was in deep thought.

"Was that where you were?" Clark heard her ask.

_ Uh-oh…she doesn't believe me?_

"Yeah…."

"Okay." Lana said, pulling the covers over her petite body.

"Okay?" Clark repeated, confused. By the tone of her voice before, it seemed as if she didn't believe him or she had her suspicions.

_ That's crazy…she couldn't have known where I have been. _

"Okay," Lana yawned from under the covers. "Or you going to join me or what?" she said with a slight smile, although to Clark it seemed forced.

Ten minutes later, Lana felt her boyfriend slide under the covers, bringing in more warmth. She felt him try to snuggle and hug her, but she moved purposely away. She hated this; him and her fighting; if you could call it that. She wasn't particularly mad at him, nor was she happy with him. She could tell that he was holding something back from her. What it was though, was a mystery.

She had noticed that his pockets were bulging with something square when he first entered the room. She tried to reason with her heart that it probably was his car keys. There was only one little flaw with her reasoning: car keys aren't square and boxy.

_ I know what is square and boxy though…._

In truth, Lana had a pretty good idea what was in his pocket. She even had evidence to back up her theory.

**Flashback**

Metropolis: Outside building of Rockaway Fashions

4:36 P.M.

Friday, June 4th

Lana sighed heavily. She had been standing at the street corner for almost two whole minutes and she had yet hauled down a cab. It was times like this that she wished Clark was here; not that she didn't want him to be next to her every second of the day. Especially on days like this, Lana wouldn't mind someone carrying her purse, or making sure she was walking comfy in her mid-calf boots. Lana had been shoved, and even accidentally pushed to the ground. All she wanted to do now was to return to their quiet apartment and soak her feet in a nice, hot tub. She wanted to be comforted and held by her prince charming.

Speaking of her prince charming, was that him across the street?

"Excuse me…." Lana said, dodging several people as she followed him from across the street. Her fast pace and black leather boots made clicking sounds that attracted the attention of passersby. The thought of calling his name crossed her mind, but she pushed down the urge. She knew he wasn't here to pick her up since he had totally passed Rockaway building. Then, what was he here for?

**End Flashback**

As Lana thought back to that afternoon, her mind came upon a conclusion. She was certain that the man wearing plaid across the street was Clark. He was dressed in her lover's trademark clothes, after all. His posture was the same: proud and straight. She was even certain the shirt he was wearing matched the one that Clark walked in with today.

If her theory was correct, then the box that Clark had in his pocket probably contained the love he held for her, represented in a material item. Lana smiled inwardly. If that was the case, then Clark had a good reason for lying to her. Deep down, Lana knew Clark would never intentionally hurt her, but her heart couldn't help but build a wall of protection. If, in fact, his pocket didn't contain what she hoped it did, her heart would be ready for the blow. Lana didn't want to get her hopes up like many times before. It was a known fact that Clark had met her hopes many a times, but he had also been the cause of her hopes shattering. Of course, that was years ago, and he had sworn he would never hurt her again.

"Lana?" Clark's familiar voice jerked her out of her thoughts.

Lana turned around so that their bodies were facing each other and his cool, fresh, mint breath was breathing gently on her face. She slipped one of her hands under the covers and pulled his large, tan hand from under them. Hands entwined, Lana kissed his hand softly. Lana watched as his handsome face split into a small smile of relief.

"Yeah?"

Lana watched as his angular face was overcome with hesitation. He was too cute for her. "You aren't mad at me, right?" Lana watched his perfect mouth open to let the words spill out.

"Of course not," Lana said softly, her eyes filled with guilt as she thought how much anxiety she had placed on him. Lana squeezed his hand tightly to ensure that she wasn't mad at him.

Clark gave her a small smile and silence fell on them again. There was no need for apologies or messy accusations. They both knew that whatever had happened thirty minutes ago had passed. It was water under a bridge.

Just when Lana was falling asleep, Clark's deep voice reached her ears.

"So, how did your interview go?" he asked timidly.

Lana eyes opened to the view of her lover's handsome and somewhat tired face.

"It was alright….I think I got it; they even offered to let me work in Smallville."

"Really?" Clark's eyebrows arched up in a way that suggested incredulity.

"I think it had to do with the fact that me, a small-town girl, actually went to Paris to study art and fashion. They probably thought that a girl from Smallville wasn't sophisticated or rich enough to go to France," Lana said with a bitter smile as she propped herself up on her elbows to get a better look at her boyfriend.

Lana watched as Clark smiled. She knew that smile too well. It was the smile before he was going to say something probably cocky and egotistic. "Well, I guess they thought wrong. A small-town girl can be very sexy and sophisticated with a little inspiration from a certain farm boy."

Lana rolled her eyes at him even though she was grinning. "You really are too much, Clark."

Clark sent her one of his smiles that would have sent teenage girls swooning. Truth to be told, Lana had been one of those girls in high school. It was amazing how much influence he held on women, and yet, he didn't even know it. Even if he did, Lana was certain that he would never abuse the Kent charm. He could be cocky and arrogant if he wanted to be, but Lana knew that the gentleman inside of him would never allow him to show off or become a player. It was just part of his nature; he had grown up in a household that had taught him to respect women. Lana was grateful that she was the one who had captured his heart. She couldn't have wished for a better boyfriend and best friend.

"Hey, what are you thinking about?" Clark asked softly.

Lana placed a warm hand to his cheek and palmed it. "About how lucky I am to have such an amazing boyfriend." Her thumb massaged the delicate skin around his hazel, greenish eyes. Lana shifted her body so that her head was resting on his shoulder.

In this new position, it gave Clark access to her awaiting lips. He placed passionate, but gentle kisses on her plump lips.

"So…" Clark said after Lana pulled away, panting. "I was wondering…"

Lana noticed that the atmosphere in the room had changed from comfortable to apprehensive. She gave Clark a reassuring smile to ensure him that whatever he was going to say, he could say.

"What is it?" she prompted with a curious spark in her eyes.

Clark gave a nervous cough. "Umm…I was wondering if you would like to have dinner with me on Sunday night…you know, like a date."

Lana blinked. She couldn't believe that Clark was worried about that. She was his girlfriend, after all. How could she say no to him?

Lana gave a small snort of laughter and amusement; complete with a crinkling of the nose. "Is that all?"

Lana watched as he slowly nodded his head. "Of course I'll have dinner with you on Sunday night," she said slowly; afraid that if she spoke too fast, he might interpret her words for 'no.'

Clark's expression was one of relief. He couldn't believe that he was being so stupid. Why _wouldn't _she have dinner with him on Sunday? It was the part after dessert and idle chit-chat that she might say 'no' to. Clark gulped. Then, he realized that probably wasn't the smartest thing to do after his noticeable blunder.

_ Way to make things even more obvious, Kent. Let's hope that she didn't see that._

"Clark, are you alright?"

_ Apparently, she did. Now what, Kent?_

"Yeah, I'm fine; why wouldn't I be?" he said in a high-pitched voice.

Lana examined his face closely. What was up with him today? After a few moments of close-examination, Lana chalked up his behavior to pre-proposal jitters.

_Pre-proposal jitters? Who ever said he was proposing? _Lana thought.

"You seem a little tense, that's all," Lana replied to him. She had a small frown on her face, but it was quickly replaced by a radiant smile.

"Chloe's taking me shopping tomorrow," Lana announced.

Clark took the initiative to at least attempt to look surprised. He was the one who had put Chloe up to it, after all. He needed tomorrow to talk to Nell about his intentions of marrying her niece. He couldn't leave the apartment without arousing suspicion from Lana.

"Really?" Clark said, throwing in wide-eyes.

Seemingly, Lana was far too deep in the world of expensive jewelry and silk to notice his fake reaction. Her smile, however drooped when she reached a pair of jeans that didn't fit her petite body.

"I just realized that I'm going to leave you here all alone tomorrow," Lana said with a look of concern and sympathy.

"No, it's alright. I…uhh…have to work tomorrow," Clark made up.

"Work?" Lana repeated. "Since when?"

"Since I got a job as Lois's coffee boy at the Daily Planet."

Lana's dumfounded expression was enough for Clark to figure out her opinion about his job.

Clark leaned down to place a long and sweet kiss on his girlfriend's lips. When his lips released hers, her lips formed a long, exaggerated 'O.'

"Let's sleep now; I think we've done enough talking for one night," Clark said as he pulled the pink covers over his girlfriend's shoulders as she cuddled up to him.

"Good night Clark," he heard Lana mumble from under the covers.

"Night Lana; I love you," Clark sighed as he settled back against the pillows.


	7. Talking to the Aunt

Metropolis: Luthor Apartments

11:42 A.M.

Saturday, June 5th

"Well, I have to admit, you're the last person I expected to see outside my door."

Clark Kent gave a nervous laugh and set his cup of tea and matching saucer on the coffee table. Just moments ago, he had broken his vow to never set neither hair nor foot into a place that had anything to do with the name Luthor. True, it was just LexCorp's money that had built the place, but it was where the money came from that Clark was concerned about. Years ago, he and Lex Luthor, once a good friend of his, had a falling out. Somehow, he had managed to find out about Clark's origins. Suffice to say, it was enough to end their friendship and send poor Clark off to a research facility where teams of specialists prodded and ran numerous tests on him. Just the memory of the incident brought chills down Clark's spine. He sometimes would dream of the faces, void of emotion. His pleas for them to release him and let him live a normal life with his girlfriend, family, and friends would fill the blank room. It was dreams like this that brought Clark Kent into a lively fit that would sometimes take minutes for his girlfriend to shake him out of.

Somehow, Clark had managed to escape from his childhood nightmare that had become a reality unscathed. To this day, he still didn't exactly know what had happened. All he remembered was a flash of light and him waking up in the caves. Clark chalked it up to his biological father's doing. Perhaps, it had all been a dream. However, your family and girlfriend don't all have the exact dream. His mother, Pete, and Lana all claimed that had the same cruel and indelible nightmare. Whatever had happened, Lex apparently had no memory of the incident. He had even tried to talk to Clark about how their friendship was falling to ruins. Clark, being Clark, shut him out of his life. And since then, he and Lex had become a memory from the past. It was all memories.

A small cough brought Clark out of his reverie.

_Enough of the past, Kent; let's focus on the reason why you're in Lana's aunt's apartment and drinking her tea._

"Oh, well believe me, I never thought I would be here either," Clark said with a forced smile.

"So, Clark, what brings you out here to Metropolis?" Nell prompted, fishing for answers. She knew that her niece was now dating Jonathon Kent's son seriously from her last phone call. From the tone of her voice, it seemed that her niece was head over heels for Clark Kent. In their past phone calls, Nell had tried to warn Lana as sweetly as possible, that maybe, her relationship with Clark wasn't exactly the best one for her. Nell had watched him break her niece's heart many times when she was younger and she knew exactly where he got that trait from. She had been the victim of the Kent Charm many years ago, and it still hurt to think about it. To her astonishment, Lana had blown up only a few seconds after she had voiced her opinion. She accused her aunt of counseling about things that she had no insight in and how she was never there for her; she only showed up to congratulate her on her failure. To Nell's dismay, Lana had hung up right after the word 'failure' had slipped out from her mouth. That was the last time Nell had spoken to her niece. She didn't even get a chance to speak to her during her graduation since it seemed like she already had a family. Lana was right; she had never been there for her after she had met Dean and gotten married. What right did she have giving advice to Lana about her life when she wasn't even a part of it?

"Well, Mrs. Potter," Clark began nervously, "I came here, since you and Lana were once close, to umm…ask for permission in marrying you're niece." When he reached the last part, he lowered his voice low enough for Nell's ears to have to strain to pick up his words.

Clark watched as the pleasant, courteous expression on her face changed to shocked and a bit offended.

"Well…this is certainly a surprise," Nell said, trying to lighten up the atmosphere of the room. She strode to the window of the extravagant apartment and gazed down upon the lunch-time rush on the sidewalks below. Dean was probably one of the thousands pounding the sidewalks, looking for a meal.

"Yeah…it must be…." Clark consoled, standing up too. He tried to look confident, but failed miserably. In truth, his stomachs was in knots just thinking about her reaction. Even if she did disapprove, Clark would still ask Lana to be his wife tomorrow; there was no doubt about that. It was just easier if she did approve because there would be less fuss about wedding invitations and he knew that an enormous amount of stress would be taken off of Lana. Although she didn't show it, Lana was very self-conscious about what her aunt thought.

After a few moments of letting Nell process what he had just said, he decided to finally break the silence. "So, umm…what do you think?" he asked lamely.

"What do I think?" she repeated incredulously. "I think that Lana is far too young to be married. I mean, she hasn't even started her career yet!"

Clark tried to keep it in, he really did. "Well, you wouldn't know that now, would you?" he half shouted.

"And by that you mean?"

Clark took a deep breath to control the volume of his voice. "Look Mrs. Potter, you mean a lot to Lana. If you didn't I wouldn't be here right now. I love your niece very much. I want to be a permanent part of her life. Just, please, consider what I'm saying because either way, I'm going to ask her to marry me tomorrow night."

Nell was appalled. Here was her niece's boyfriend standing in her living room defiantly telling her that he was going to ask Lana to be wife whether she approved or not. Nell couldn't help but admire his determination.

"Mrs. Potter―" Clark started again, but was cut off by her cold tone.

"Please, just leave."

Clark sighed inwardly. It didn't exactly go as he hoped it would. He grabbed his blue corduroy jacket off of the black leather couch. Clark hoped that Chloe had a better time turning down all of Lana's suspicions.


	8. The Black Dress and Lingerie

Note: Thanks for all your reviews!

-----------------------------------------------------

Metropolis: Madison Shopping Center

1:53 P.M.

Saturday, June 5th

"How about this one?"

Lana gave a loud laugh of amusement at Chloe's suggestion. Chloe Sullivan was holding up a purple, silk halter top complete with flashy sequins and beads. She and Chloe had spent the past four hours shopping at many of the boutiques located at Madison Shopping Center, just inside of Shopping Avenue.

"Sure…if you want to pay four-hundred dollars for it," Lana replied smartly.

"I bet Clark wouldn't mind rolling out four-hundred for you," Chloe chirped back just as smartly.

Lana remained silent as she shifted through hangers of expensive clubbing clothes.

"Your silence is enough evidence to prove my comment," Chloe said sarcastically as she stuck the purple top back onto the racks. "C'mon Lana, you know that Clark would literally jump off the Daily Planet building for you if you said that was romantic."

Lana turned around with her mouth slightly open and a bit offended. "Now, what kind of girlfriend would I be if I said that?"

"A very demanding and expensive one. I mean, if he survives, which is highly unlikely, the medicals bills would be off the radar."

Lana rolled her eyes at Chloe and decided a change of subject would be appropriate. She soon spotted her topic change in between the purple top that Chloe just put back and a pink mini dress.

"How about this Chloe?"

"Okay, as amazing as that black dress looks, I know you're just changing the subject," Chloe said as she took the dress from Lana's outstretched hand.

The dress had a low v-neck line, ruffled straps, and a ruffled hemline at the bottom; simple, but elegant.

"Do you think Clark will like it?" Lana asked as she took the dress back and held it up to her slim body, looking into the mirror behind them.

"Are you kidding me, Lana? He'll have a heart attack when he sees you in this dress. He's a guy, Lana. All guys like boobs hanging out," Chloe said loud enough to turn a few heads.

Lana gave her a look that clearly said to 'shut up.' "But look how much it is Chloe…."

"Well, you want tomorrow night to be special don't you?" Chloe tried convincing her, but quickly shut her mouth.

_Smart move, Sullivan…way to arouse suspicion. And I'm the one supposed to be putting an end to her theories of tomorrow night!_

"Why? What's happening tomorrow night?" Lana asked suspiciously, her eyes narrowing.

Chloe gave a nervous laugh. "Oh, nothing! That was just the reporter inside of me speaking. You know how she always likes to start something."

"Right…." Lana said, unconvinced.

"Yeah," Chloe said tensely as Lana studied her face.

"Chloe…is Clark planning to propose to me tomorrow night?" Lana asked bluntly, lowering the dress down.

Chloe's eyes widened a considerable amount before trying to shrink down to their normal size. "No, silly! Where did you get that idea from?"

"I don't know….Clark's just been acting strangely lately….Last night, when he asked me to have dinner with him, he was acting like I would say no. Why would I say no?" Lana gave a small laugh. "I mean, I'm his girlfriend."

Chloe gave a forced laugh. _Keep it cool…you can still fix this…._

"Well, you know how Clark is; he's insecure when it comes to you. I mean, he's spent like most of his childhood chasing after you. He just doesn't want to lose you," Chloe said, proud to admit that she hadn't technically lied. Clark _had _spent most of his childhood and teenage years going after Lana Lang.

"I guess…." Lana replied, unconvinced. She held the dress up again. Chloe watched her eyes widened as she checked the price tag.

"Chloe, this is one-hundred and twenty-five dollars!" Lana whispered. "I can't afford that!"

"Don't worry about the price Lana. If you like it, I'll buy it for you," Chloe offered, hoping that it would distract her from the previous situation.

"What? Chloe, I can't let you spend that much on me," Lana said, shaking her head and attempting to put it back. Chloe grabbed her arm when she saw Lana's intentions of throwing it back for the other shoppers to snag it.

"Look, just try it on and maybe that'll sway your position," Chloe said brightly and dragged her toward the fitting rooms.

"Lana, are you done yet?" Lana heard Chloe ask for the tenth time.

"Yes, just hold on," Lana snapped back. Sometimes Chloe had enough irritability to make people want to bite her head off. Lana stood in front of a somewhat cracked full-length mirror. She was contemplating whether or not she was daring enough to wear this for Clark, let alone in front of the other men at the restaurant.

She and Clark had decided last minute to book a room at La Chateau, not too far from Shopping Avenue and the cozy Italian restaurant they were planning to go to tomorrow. Lana had talked him into it since they were going to be spending most of their weekend in Metropolis anyway. Clark had argued back that he could just run to the Daily Planet, but she was afraid that someone might ask where his car was. Besides, it didn't really make sense to have to drive a total of six hours, back and forth, to do some shopping and then drive back again for dinner the next day.

"Lanaaa please come out," Chloe sang irritably.

Lana gave a loud, huge sigh that indicated that Chloe had won. "What do you think?"

Chloe gave her a quick look-over before concluding, "Clark's going to love that dress." Chloe presented Lana with an impressed smile.

"You don't think it's too much, do you?" Lana inquired uncertainly as she spun around to look at it from all angles. "I mean, you don't think _this _is too much do you?" Lana pointed to the part of her chest that was practically hanging out.

"No, no," Chloe countered. "You look stunning. Trust me, Clark's gonna be drooling all night."

"I just hope that the other guys in the building won't be drooling," Lana said sarcastically.

"Clark will make sure they won't be."

"Hmm…" Lana bent down a bit to pull the hemline down. The dress only fell to a few inches above her knee. She hoped it wouldn't attract too much attention.

A few minutes later, Lana had changed back into her pink, strapless top and Levi jeans. Her matching pink bag hung on her left shoulder and in her right hand, she clutched the black dress.

"Chloe…I'm not sure I should buy it….It's a lot of money for just a dress I'm probably going to wear once." Lana confessed.

"Lana, how many times do I have to go through this? _I'll _buy it for you. You don't even need to buy shoes. You have those heels from graduation that we bought on our last outing. They'll match perfectly with your dress," Chloe said in a motherly tone.

"Chloe, I don't even know why I need this dress for….Clark and I are just having dinner. It's not like something big is going to happen, right? It's like you said…." Lana trailed off.

"Well…" Chloe gave a small cough.

Lana stopped next to a display of low-cut jeans.

_Maybe I should tell her….She's a reporter; maybe she knows something that I don't._

"Chloe?"

"Yes? Why did we stop?"

"Chloe…I think Clark's planning to propose to me," Lana said slowly, her eyebrows knitted together in thought.

_Damn…I thought I convinced her that he wasn't._

"So I've heard," Chloe said, shrugging her shoulders.

"I saw a box in his pocket last night when he came home. I think I also saw him yesterday afternoon."

"What?" _Now this is something new, _Chloe thought.

"Yeah, I was outside of Rockaway Building and I saw him across the street! He was on Shopping Avenue."

"C'mon Lana, do you honestly think it was him?" Chloe searched for a lie to cover up Clark's faults. "How many farmers from Smallville wear flannel? It could've just been one of them shopping for a fiftieth anniversary gift for their wife baking cookies at home."

"But…it still doesn't exactly fit. What about the box in Clark's pocket?"

"Well, how do you know it's a box?" Chloe argued.

Lana remained silent for a few moments. It was strange; last month, Chloe was hounding Lana with questions about when her and Clark's wedding was, and now she was putting an end to all of Lana's suspicions.

"C'mon, let's not stand here until we turn to stone. We still have to visit Victoria's Secret for some new lingerie, in case Clark gets lucky tomorrow night." Chloe winked and dragged Lana toward the register.


	9. Flying Shard

Note: Thanks for reviewing. Your reviews motivate me to ship out the next chap ASAP.

---------------------------------------------------

Metropolis: La Chateau

6:49 P.M.

Sunday, June 6h

"Lana, how many times did you change?" Clark had just gotten home from work. Yes, this time he was actually working, and on a Sunday too. Lois had insisted that he come with her to unravel some drug dealing scam. Clark still hadn't a clue why he had to go. Lois had him running around with her near the docks for absolutely no reason; except to get her refills of coffee from across the street. Chloe wasn't kidding when she said 'coffee boy.'

"Clark? Are you back?" Clark heard Lana call from inside the bathroom.

The hotel room hadn't exactly been given five stars, but it wasn't Motel 6 either. The light peach colored walls and comfy beds suggested that it was a sensible place to stay for a night or two. Lana had originally suggested just staying at Nell's, since she knew they weren't doing too well in the cash department. Well, Lana was better off than Clark, anyways. She hadn't gone out and spent a little over a thousand dollars on an engagement ring. Heck, she even had a better job than Clark. Even a stay-at-home fashion designer was better than being Lois's dog.

"Lana, exactly how much stuff did you buy yesterday?" Clark asked tensely as he swam through piles of blouses, skirts, jeans, and even a pair of panties that all retained their tags. Clark picked up a pair of black, silk panties and held it up for Lana to see, who was wearing a white robe.

"Oh, not that much; just a few of each. It was the underwear that was the most expensive," Lana said, waving her hand as if it was nothing. She picked up an earring off the imitation marble counter and attempted to put it on. "How was stake-out with Lois?"

Clark gave a sigh of disgust and sat down on the bed. He pulled Lana's jeans from under him to rid the bump. "It was a waste of time. Our drug dealers didn't even show up. I think whoever tipped off Jimmy about them was lying." Jimmy Olsen was one of the other coffee boys that worked for the whole staff. Clark liked him because he had told Clark some tips about how to deal with Lois and how she liked her coffee. He had a good heart and Clark hoped that he would get farther than him in the press business.

"Maybe…." Lana said absently-mindedly. Her mind was on the evening that Clark had planned for them. Lana had asked him several times about it last night, but he had just given her a sexy smile complete with a mysterious glint in his beautiful eyes. "I'm almost done here," Lana said, referring to her being done with make-up and no longer needing the mirror.

"Someone's eager tonight," Clark said with a knowing smile, even though his guts felt like jelly.

"Just anxious to find out what you're planning tonight," Lana said, stepping out of the bathroom. She walked over to Clark, her hips swaying seductively. Lana tried to keep a smile off her face when she saw Clark gulp.

"Lana…"Clark sighed as she brushed past him to a pile of shopping bags where her dress was. "Are you _trying _to kill me?"

"No, just trying to make you suffer," Lana said, feeling audacious. She loosened the knot on the front of her robes, making as if she was about to take it off. Both he and she knew that she was just being plain mean by teasing him. "Clark?"

"Yeah?" Lana thought she heard a tremor in his voice.

"It's almost seven. You should get ready now."

Clark sighed. It was typical how Lana Lang managed to almost drive you to the point of insanity sometimes, and then act as if nothing had happened. Clark couldn't wait to make her his wife so that _he _could drive her crazy in bed.

Metropolis: The Vertical in Skye Towers

8:37 P.M.

Sunday, June 6th

"Clark, are you okay?" Lana leaned over the round glass table covered with a light pink cloth, a red rose in the center and put a warm hand over Clark's sweaty ones. Earlier that evening, she had nearly given Clark a heart attack when he had came out of the shower and caught a glimpse of her wearing the newly bought dress. Lana's cheeks burned red when she felt his eyes traveling down her chest during the car trip. As Chloe had predicted, Clark was entranced with her and her alone for the entire evening.

"Y-yeah," Clark stammered. "Why wouldn't I be?" Clark fumbled with his napkin nervously as they sat waiting for their dessert to come. Clark and Lana were seated at a table for two next to a window that touched the floor and ceiling. Clark was delighted when Lana's jaw fell open and her eyes nearly fell out of her sockets when Clark lifted his hands from her eyes. It had taken him two hours just to get reservations at The Vertical; and those two hours were worth it just to see Lana's reaction. Sure, the food that they had ordered would take two week's paycheck to pay off, but Clark knew that every cent was worth seeing his angel happy.

"I don't know….You look nervous...and it's making me nervous," Lana admitted, reaching out to pull Clark's crumpled napkin gently away from his shaking, clammy hands.

Clark shifted his eyes downward. "I'm sorry, Lana. I didn't mean to make you nervous or spoil the evening."

"Clark," Lana began consolingly, "this evening wouldn't have even happened if you didn't rack up fifty dollars worth of phone bills."

Clark gave a small, forced laugh to make Lana happy. He knew that he was scaring her by the way he was acting.

_C'mon, relax Kent. At least _try _to act normal—well as normal as possible for an alien._

"Here, you go." A waitress had come up to their table with a polite smile and strawberry ice cream with chocolate sprinkles for Lana. Clark hadn't ordered dessert because he could barely stomach his dinner in. Too many monkeys were doing jumping- jacks in his stomach.

"Do you want some Clark?" Lana had already thanked the waitress and dug her spoon into the smooth surface of pink.

Clark shook his head and used the ice cream as distraction to check his pockets for the ring. Yup, it was still there. But, there was still the question of _where _he was going to propose. Inside the building with everyone watching? Or, when Clark would ask Lana to accompany him to the docks below the tower?

Clark cleared his throat; he had decided upon the docks since it would be less embarrassing if she turned him down. "Lana―"

But Clark never got to ask since there was a flash of light and a large _BOOM _that resulted in the panels of glass shattering. Clark saw the whole thing in slow motion. Each piece of the glass window slowing came out of its pattern; the table rattled until the white, porcelain plates fell to the ground. People hurled themselves onto the floor and those closest to the windows ran as fast as their reaction time would allow them. Clark saw Lana's beautiful face consort into one of confusion and then fright. He saw her mouth form his name. He saw a big, sharp piece of glass fly out of the panel, heading toward the pulse point of Lana's neck.


	10. Dead Silence

Note: Thanks for all your reviews! Sorry about the long wait. I was busy working my butt off this week. Doesn't it seem like teachers give more work out before the holidays? haha I was going to post this up yesterday, but my computer crashed! Anywayz, you have #1CLANAfanLOVER to thank for this update! She was very persisting. Thank you!

--------------------------------------------------------------

Metropolis: The Vertical in Skye Towers

9:01 P.M.

Sunday, June 6th

Clark didn't think. He acted.

Even in super-speed, Clark could see the shard of glass approaching Lana rapidly. Never mind about the other people in the room who were being hit with glass and scrambling for their lives. Forget the fact that glass was now pounding against Clark's face and shattering simultaneously. All that mattered was the woman sitting in front of him; her approaching scream about to be cut off by the cruelest shard. As heaven knew it, if Lana Lang died, he would die right with her.

Clark Kent knocked his seat to the ground and practically threw himself over the table, tumbling into her. His action forced the shard to hit his right side of his head and shatter instead of taking a life. Clark had tumbled Lana unto the ground and he now scooped her into his arms and allowed his steel body to protect her from any other shards.

Things were beginning to come back into their normal frame now. The flying glass had passed and people who had ducked under their tables slowly came out. Clark still held Lana tightly against his chest. Clark could feel her shaking underneath him.

"Lana?" Clark's voice was laced with concern. "Are you okay?" When Clark didn't get a response from her except more shaking and rushed breathing, he tried again. "Lana?"

"Clark…" Clark let a breath of air that he didn't even know he was holding. He was going to live.

"Lana…" Clark loosened his grip around Lana so he could get a look at her. Besides having a few tiny nicks and cuts on her face, she was physically fine. Emotionally though, was another thing.

Clark ran a hand through her hair and kissed her head softly. He had never been more scared in his life. Not even when the scientists were prodding and poking him. Just the fact that he could've lost her scared him out of his wits.

"Lana, please tell me you're okay," Clark begged as he lifted her chin up to meet her eyes. He was surprised to see tears of love instead of fear there.

"Clark…just hold me…." Lana gasped through her sobs. And Clark did; he held her as if she were his world.

Unfortunately, all worlds come to an end sometime.

"Look there's a fire down at the docks!" a teen clinging on to his girlfriend exclaimed to the entire room. Clark snapped his head toward the direction of the docks. It was the same docks that he and Lois had had their stake-out at. Maybe Jimmy's informant was right. Illicit and dangerous drugs could've caused an explosion that triggered the fire. It would explain the broken glass too.

Clark used his x-ray vision to check out the abandoned warehouse if anyone was in there. His eyes widened when he saw several bodies laying still on the cement floor and some of them struggling to get out of the building.

"Someone call the police!" Clark yelled, panicked. "There are people down at the docks!"

Nobody questioned how he knew that. They all dove into their pockets all trying to reach 911 at the same time. Someone had apparently dialed 911 for Skye Towers since the door to the restaurant was kicked down by a fireman.

"Is anybody hurt?!" Medical assistants were following him and several other officers into the room. Clark saw one officer bend over a woman lying motionless on the ground. Her husband was bending over her crying hysterically. Clark knew that if he didn't have any super powers, _he _would be doing the exact same thing.

Clark glanced quickly back toward the docks. He knew that the police would never be able to make it in time. Besides, they probably thought it was an abandoned warehouse and nobody would be in it. Clark had a decision to make; and a fast decision it was.

"Lana," Clark whispered. "There are people down at the docks."

Lana pulled away from Clark to look at his face. His expression was torn between leaving her and letting those people in the warehouse die. Lana knew that Clark would have to leave her to save those people.

Lana gave him a quick kiss on his cut-free cheek. "Go."

Clark gave her one last glance and her hand a quick squeeze before running out of there. It was then that Clark Kent made a vow to profess his love to Lana Lang after he had saved those people down at the docks. Who cared if there was someone yelling for help or a boy trapped in a fire? For once, the world could wait. He was going to ask Lana Lang to be his wife whether it suited the world or not.

Metropolis: Gateway Docks

9:12 P.M.

Sunday, June 6th

"Ahaha," a girl dressed in a frilly pink dress sang. "Faster!" she cried to her best friend and brother who were turning the jump rope.

"Jill, don't you think we should be heading back now?" her brother questioned. He and his sister's best friend both held flashlights. It was obviously dark; dark enough for their mother to be worried. If he didn't know any better, he'd say that she had called the army by now.

_Whoosh_ Jill's brother felt. He dropped the rope and turned to his right. A man dressed in a not-too-fancy-but-fancy-enough-for-dinner tuxedo.

"Whoa, how did you do that Mister?" he cried, his eyes wide open.

"Doesn't matter," the man replied. He bent down so that he was eye level with the three kids. "Don't you think you should be heading home now?" Clark Kent noticed that the three kids were too close to the fire for his liking.

"Y―yeah. We're gonna go now. Pl―please don't call the president on us Mr. Army Man."

Despite the situation, Clark couldn't help but smile. "Don't worry, I won't. Just get going now." And the three kids grabbed their things and ran back toward the direction of Skye Towers. Clark figured that their parents were probably at one of the restaurants located at the tower.

Clark slipped on a stony expression when he realized that a fire was still burning about a hundred yards off and there were people to be saved from the flames.

_Squeak._ Clark had prepared to super-speed away again when he stepped on something squishy and soft. It was a brown, ragged stuffed rabbit. One of the girls had probably left it behind. Clark ignored it and super-sped away, leaving a trail of dust.

Clark watched the fire, blazing and continuously puffing out smoke. He used his x-ray vision to check the interior of the building and found that seven people in total were trapped in the massive fire. Clark grimaced when he learned that three of them were lying in the flames; probably dead. The other four were either pounding on doors that wouldn't open or had collapsed. Clark's lips were thin and his face was etched in determination. He was going in.

Metropolis: Outside of Skye Towers

9:32 P.M.

Sunday, June 6th

"Miss, are you alright...? Miss?"

"Oh, yes! I'm fine…." Lana said hurriedly to the officer that had helped her to her feet after Clark had run out.

_I wonder if Clark is okay…._ Lana thought as she followed the officer out of the building to where a massive crowd of press and worried family members were standing.

"Lana!" Lana looked into the crowd and spotted Lois Lane with a tape recorder, notepad, and pen.

"Lois?" Lana said breathlessly as she ran over to her which proved to be quite difficult since she was wearing high heels. Lois slipped under the _Caution Do Not Enter _sign and gave Lana a quick hug.

"Are you okay? Where's Clark?"

"He's…" Lana thought hard for an answer, but she was too worried to be thinking up a lie for Lois to gobble. "I don't know…."

"What do you mean you don't know? Don't tell me Smallville left you?" Lois said, astonished.

Lana frowned. "No, he didn't," Lana said defensively even though it was the entire truth. Clark _did_ leave her, after all. But, Lana knew it for the cause of good.

"Right…." Lois said, unconvinced. "Look, I'm sorry that the evening was ruined. I mean it was supposed to be the third best day of your life; after your wedding day and your first time in bed."

Lana's eyebrows knitted together in confusion. "What the heck are you talking about Lois?"

Lois blinked at her before replying, "You mean he didn't do it yet?"

Metropolis: Santa's Toy Factory

9:43 P.M.

Sunday, June 6th

The door of the building fell down with one massive kick. Heat and ash stung Clark's eyes as he searched the room for any fallen victims. So far, he managed to get four men out. The four of them had been in what Clark figured was the processing room along with three dead men. Clark knew that he couldn't do anything about them except leave them there for the police to come; hopefully that would be before they were cremated. One of the men had stopped coughing long enough to tell Clark, outside of the factory that another two were inside. Clark thought he was bluffing, but another one confessed that the fire was caused by an explosion and the two were directly in the path of the heat and flames. Clark was going to prompt more out of him, but a black bearded man clearly gave him a look that Clark read as 'shut up; you're giving too much away.'

Which brought Clark to his current situation now. Ash was flying into his eyes and although his lungs could probably last longer than a normal person's, he felt suffocated already. Clark gave another cough as he walked into a lick of flames and came out without a single burn or scratch on him. _So, being an alien does have its benefits, _Clark thought as he searched the room for any intelligent life. Clark paused when his eyes came upon a door.

_That's funny…I don't remember seeing a door there. _Clark tried to x-ray it, but failed. _Lead. _

As Clark's swift foot steps brought him closer to the door, he felt a something come over him that he had only felt when he was near his favorite rock. The light headiness and nauseating sensation was almost too much for Clark as he stumbled back and nearly fell into flames. If it weren't for the new experience and pain of being burned, he would have fallen right into the flames and died.

"What the hell is going on?" Clark gasped, but soon regretted speaking at all when his lungs were filled with ash, heat, and carbon dioxide. He searched the area for any signs of the familiar green rock and found none. Clark felt the room spinning and reeled in every direction that was possible. Unfortunately, he happened to stagger right into the steel door and through the hole that had been melted by the blaze. Clark landed with a heavy thud in the next room that had a ring of fire around it.

_What the hell is going on?! _Clark thought groggily as his shoulder and back was inflamed with pain from his fall. Clark fell into such a state of coughing and sputtering that even Lana hadn't experienced. His eyes watered and the poisonous fumes were blocking his mind of concocting a plan that would somehow free him from his current predicament.

_Phone…in left hip pocket…._

Clark gathered his remaining strength and fumbled in his pocket for his Verizon Wireless flip phone, courtesy of his mom as his high school graduation gift. Clark lifted his head and scrolled up and down his contacts list until he hit Lana's number. He aimed dazedly and somehow managed to hit the right button that would dial her number. He knew that she probably couldn't do anything now, but he just wanted to hear her voice before….

Clark lifted the phone to his ears and heard the dial tones. With a click, he heard his angel's scared and shaking voice.

"Clark? Is that you? Where are you?" She sounded like she was the one who was trapped in the burning building instead of Clark. She had a hint of fear in her voice even though she was trying to repress it.

"Lana…" Clark breathed raggedly. His response was greeted by an 'oh my God' and 'where are you?'

"…Docks…something wrong…kryptonite…"

"Clark?! Baby, hold on, I'm going to tell an officer right now!" Lana sobbed over the phone. Her voice and cries were now frantic.

"Lana…no, stay with me," Clark said aguishly. The pain was beyond bearable now.

"Clark…noo…." More sobs.

"Lana...I'm sorry…." He could tell it was the end now. A deep-pitch black was slowly unraveling at the corners of his eyes.

"Clark!" Lana's desperate and shrill voice rang over the phone. "Don't leave me!"

"I…I love you…."

"Clark? Answer me!"

Dead silence.

"CLARK!!!"


	11. Desperate Cries

Note: Thanks for all your reviews! Happy holidays.

----------------------------------------------------

Metropolis: Outside of Skye Towers

10:01 P.M.

Sunday, June 6th

"CLARK!!!" A woman's shrill and desperate voice rang out over the city of Metropolis. Sure, there were always millions of voices ringing out day and night. People screamed because they witnessed their loved one murdered right before their eyes. Others cried for the mercy of gang members and shrieked for someone out there to help them escape muggers. But this scream, wasn't just an ordinary scream. It was a cry for her practically indestructible lover who was trapped in a burning building and, believe it or not, was probably dead.

"Cl-clark…." Lana Lang sobbed hysterically into her phone. Tears streaked her dirt covered face and stung the nicks caused by flying glass. Usually, she would be embarrassed to be the center of attention of so many people, but tonight, she was beyond caring. Tonight, was the night that Clark Kent, her soul, her life, and so much more, died.

"Lana! What's wrong?" Lois Lane grabbed her friend by the shoulders as she continued bawling. Lana's hand dropped from her ear dangled by her side. The phone dropped from her tiny hand with a soft _clank_.

"Lana? Talk to me! What happened?!" Lois persisted as Lana ignored her.

"H-he's dead!" Lana managed to cry through her tears. "He's dead, Lois!" After she had spoken these words, reality sunk in for her. Clark Kent was really dead.

"N-noo!" Lana cried out in distraught and hung on to a very confused Lois for support.

"W-what?" Lois asked stunned. "Who is, Lana?" The dead weight in her stomach already told her who. Who else could make Lana Lang break into a total mental and physical meltdown in a matter of seconds?

But, all Lois got in response to her question was more hysterics and water works.

"Lana," Lois tried again calmly. "Where is he?" She didn't even have to ask who this time. "I can't help you if you don't tell me where he is."

Lana gave a large sniff and tried to control the shakiness of her voice. "H-he's down at the d-docks."

Lois nodded and gave her a tight hug. She didn't know what else to do for her. The love of her life had just died. Lois Lane wasn't particularly gifted in the consoling department.

"Look, just stay here, Lana. I'm going to go get one of the officers. Maybe he can… do something for…." Lois trailed, hoping she hadn't upset her anymore than she was already.

When Lana appeared to not have heard a word that was said, Lois ran off toward an officer. Without Lois for support, Lana sank to the floor, one hand covering her gaping mouth as her body was racked with silent tears and sobs.

Somewhere

10:13 P.M.

Sunday, June 6th

"Kal-el, my son, it's time for you to wake up."

Clark was in limbo. Split between the two worlds that had created and shaped him. Clark Kent, or Kal-el, as the deep voice had called him, woke up to blinding soft light. Clark blinked several times before realizing that he was completely naked. _Why does this seem so familiar?_

"That's because you're been here before." The voice said again.

_Okay, who's behind that voice that's so high and mighty? _

"Why, I'm surprised that you've forgotten who I am."

"Jor-el?" Clark asked as he sat up. Clark noticed that there was no hard, tangible surface underneath him, but just more blue light.

"Why did you bring me here?" Clark asked, trying to sound brave, but in reality, he wasn't. The last time he had been sucked into the cave wall, he had gotten a totally new personality change.

"I've brought you here to help you decide, Kal-el. I mean no harm; I only want to help you and the one called Lana Lang."

At the sound of that name, Clark's ears perked up. His face scrunched up in concentration. It looked like he was trying to remember something long forgotten.

A cold laugh filled with humor rang out. "Don't tell me you've forgotten so easily how you have died?"

"I'm dead?!" Clark asked incredulously.

"Yes, but you have a choice. A choice to continue living like this; free of any worries or doubts. But, it comes with a price. You will have no memory of how you died so that you will not be tied down to any obligations you left behind. Your spirit will be preserved like mine."

"And the other choice?" Clark prompted.

A pause before, "I will save your life. You will be sent back to your body. I will help you out of your situation. Whatever you do with my gift is your choice. I have no power over what may happen after that, my son."

Clark weighed the choices in his mind. He had no memory of anything that wasn't connected to this limbo. What was the point of going back? Back to where anyway?

_Lana…._Clark thought. Who was she? Jor-el had mentioned her, but Clark recalled no memory of ever meeting her. But, why did his heart soar every time his mind decided to drop the name on him? Why did the most beautiful girl he could only imagine in his dreams appear?

Slowly, Clark came to a decision. Although he didn't remember ever having any connection to her, Clark felt something stirring inside him. A strong emotion that limbo Clark had never experienced before. Who was this girl who evoked such new, terrifying, but yet wonderful emotions? It was that moment that Clark Kent decided that he wanted to return; return to where ever it was that Lana Lang existed. He needed her, needed to feel her, touch her, _love _her.

Metropolis: Santa's Toy Factory

10:13 P.M.

Sunday, June 6th

With a large gasp of air, Clark Kent sat up. _What the hell just happened? I thought I died._

Images soon flooded his mind. _Jor-el. Lana. Gift from Jor-el._

Clark felt shaky as he slowly stood up. A loud gasp of surprise escaped from his mouth as his eyes took in the sight of the room. It looked as if Antarctica had hit while Clark was dead. The once roaring fire was now a mound of ice and snow. Whatever had caused Clark's temporarily death was gone from the air.

"What the hell happened?" Clark said out loud as he adjusted his eyes to the blinding white. It seemed like Clark had overused that phrase too many times tonight already. Clark made to get out of the room and nearly fell on his face.

"Ugh!" Clark groaned in frustration as he dropped his gaze to the ice-covered floor. It was his phone. Clark carefully used his heat-vision to melt the ice around it and picked it up. Amazingly, it had survived the intense heat of the fire and was working fine.

_Lana! _Clark thought out of nowhere. He had to get to her. He pushed the ice into the back of his mind and ran out of the room that was once his grave.


	12. Moans for Her Fallen Lover

Note: Thanks for all your reviews. I got a review asking me what happened in the last chapter, so I don't know if all of you got it. Sorry for the confusion, but this is basically what happened. Clark died. Yes, he died. But, he came back to life with the help of

Jor-el. During the time that Clark and Jor-el chatted, Clark was physically dead, but he was in a place between afterlife and earth. He was in the caves, living like Jor-el; a spirit, if you could call it that. He couldn't remember what happened because that was the price of becoming a spirit like Jor-el; that was Jor-el's payment. Now, Jor-el chose to help Clark out because he knew that Clark had a destiny. He gave him a gift. The gift has to do with the ice, but I'll let you ponder that until a later chap. I think some of you may get it, but don't tell the others. (If you still don't get what happened, just email me and I'll try my best to explain it again.)

On another note, people have been asking me why I changed the title of the story. This chap will explain it. Some of you may like the other title better, so I apologize for changing it, but the rose just wasn't working with my story. I wanted to incorporate the rose into the story, somehow, but my storyline/plot has changed, so I think this title suits the story better. If you have any ideas or suggestions, feel free to tell me. Thanks! Now, on with the story.

Metropolis: Gateway Docks

10:17 P.M.

Sunday, June 6th

"C'mon, Lana," Lois encouraged as she guided Lana out of the police car. Lana was shaking from head to toe and surprisingly, the tears had stopped. Lois had figured she was passed the 'he's dead; he's dead' stage and moved on to the initial shock one. Lana's face was pale and her eyes seemed empty. Lois had never seen her in such a state. Then, of course, you could only die once in a lifetime.

"Are you okay, Lana?" Lana heard Lois ask. She nodded her head slowly, tears threatening to spill from her eyes once again. People always pitied her for one reason or another. First, her parents, and now the love of her life. Tears rolled down her young, beautiful face. It seemed like everyone she cared about left her in the end. Even the man she was destined to be with had left her.

Silent tears were now rolling unceasing down her cheeks. Lana hated this. She shouldn't be feeling sorry for herself; she should be mourning for her fallen love. Mourning for a life taken away so suddenly and unjustly. It wasn't fair that a man with such a big heart and a huge amount of potential was taken away. It wasn't fair that he had to leave her. Nothing was fair anymore in this God-forsaken world! She had nothing left….

"_Why!" _Lana screamed to nobody in particular. "Why did you have to take him away from me!" Lana looked to the star-filled sky for answers. A star twinkled ominously at her. She wished to tear it out of the sky and shove it down someone's throat right now. She wanted _someone else_ to suffer; to feel the pain and heart break that she was feeling now.

A few heads turned in surprise at her outburst. When their eyes fell upon her tear-streaked face, they quickly looked away. Anyone could spot her angst, pain, heartache from a mile away.

"Lana, are you sure you're okay?" Lois asked again. She watched as the color returned in her cheeks, surely from her anger.

Lana closed her eyes momentarily and opened them. "Yeah…." She said softly.

Lois opened her mouth to speak, but was cut off by gasps and cameras going off by the press.

The whole warehouse was covered by ice. Surely it was a story worth the front page of the _Daily Planet._ "Umm…Lana…."

"Go ahead," Lana gave her permission to leave her for a story. But, Lois was already running away.

_Left again in the dark and cold…._Lana thought miserably as tears rolled down her face continuously. Lana began walking down the dock, away from all the commotion and misery. She didn't want to see his body when they rolled him out. It would mean that he was really dead and the small light inside of her would go out. It was really silly to hope that he was still alive, breathing, loving her.

Lana gave a long-needed sob and stood there crying. Her arms were hugged around her body. Usually, Clark would offer her his coat even if there was just a slight breeze. Lana shivered in the warm night and hugged herself even tighter.

"Clark, I love you….Why did you have to leave me?" she whispered into the night.

"I'm sorry, Lana."

It took Lana a moment to register that footsteps were pounding lightly behind her. Her heart quickened its beat as the footsteps came to a halt. Lana closed her exotic eyes and reopened them to face whoever was behind her. Despite her mind telling her it was a trick of the day's events, her heart couldn't help but speed up and flutter at the sound of that voice. She knew that voice anywhere; from a crowd of a million people to the silent, warm, summer night.

Slowly, she turned around. The color drained from her cheeks. It was her lover, her soul, the boy next door. It was Clark Kent in flesh and not dead.

"C-clark?" Lana gasped as a slight breeze blew her hair, making her look even more breath-taking.

"Lana…." He gazed lovingly at her; adoration filling his greenish, hazel eyes. It was then that he fell right in love with her again.

"Clark," Lana choked out again as tears flowed freely down her face and onto the dock.

Time had frozen. The only two people in motion were the young lovers. Lana ran into Clark's outstretched arms and hung on to him to dear life. Tears dripped from her face and on to his tattered tuxedo, but neither cared. All that mattered was this moment, frozen in time.

After a few minutes, Lana released Clark from her death-grip. She still clung on to him, but not as tightly; far away enough to gaze into his pools of green which was swirling with love for her. "How…?"

Clark smiled a mysterious smile. "Jor-el helped me out…I think. When I woke up from the dead, it looked like Santa and the North Pole had dropped by," Clark joked.

Lana smiled through her tears, and, despite her efforts to keep her emotions in check, she burst into a new set of tears again.

Clark slowly gathered Lana in his strong arms and rocked her. He waited patiently until her sobs subsided.

"S-sorry…." Lana apologized as Clark rubbed her tears away with his thumbs. "It's just…I never thought I'd hear another one of your corny jokes again."

Clark pretended to look hurt, but Lana wiped the pout off his face with a kiss. Tongues clashed and teeth collided. Clark, surprised from the attack, tried to fight back as hard as possible, but it was a losing battle. Lana had sucked most of his breathe away and she was passionately massaging his lips. Clark kissed Lana as if he had nothing to lose; all he needed was the woman sucking on his lips.

The kiss slowed down to a soothing, but still passionate lip lock. Lana was the first to pull away; she needed air desperately. Clark leaned his forehead against Lana's and panted softly. His expression became pensive as he thought back to his conversation with Jor-el. How could he ever think he had the option to just die and leave Lana?

"What's wrong?" Lana asked with concern.

Clark lifted his head off Lana's and gave her a sad smile. "Jor-el gave me the choice of living without any doubts or pain."

Lana searched his eyes before lowering her head against his strong chest. "Sounds like a perfect afterlife," she conceded.

Although her face was buried in his chest, Clark knew that she was crying again because of the water stains slowly erupting on his once-white dress shirt. Clark gulped, feeling guilty that he had placed doubts in her mind about his love for her and his promise to her. He swore that he would never leave her once, and he intended to keep that vow.

"Lana, he also gave me the chance at another attempt at life," Clark swallowed hard to stop the tears that were forming in his eyes to run down his face. "It was _you_, Lana, that brought me back."

The summer night was gradually turning into a pitch-black night. The water beneath the dock was leisurely rolling back and forth, creating small waves. From afar, a person could peer into the darkness and see the outline of a man and woman cuddling. The man was holding his significant other in his strong, loving embrace. If you looked close enough, you could catch the man whispering sweet-nothings in his lover's ear. The woman would tip-toe now and then to place a kiss on her boyfriend's cheek. It was truly a beautiful sight. Such a moment that loving should be frozen in time.

At least, in Lana Lang's mind, it would be. Her giggles filled the sky and brought Clark Kent's heart racing even faster. It was a perfect end to what was-almost-was the worst day. How could things change so dramatically in an hour?

When the last of Lana's giggles faded away, a comfortable silence took their place. "Lana?" Clark said, breaking the silence.

"Hmm?" Lana sighed and leaned her whole weight against his body. Life was too perfect, it seemed.

When Clark didn't reply, Lana opened her eyes and found Clark fidgeting with his pockets. "What are you doing?" She noticed that Clark had pulled something out of his right hip pocket and he was now hiding it with his fist.

Lana felt the warmth that she had grown accustomed to fade as Clark gently untangled himself from her.

_Now, or never, Kent,_ Clark thought with growing determination. He had vowed that he would ask her if he survived and he intended on keeping his word. Slowly, almost painfully too slow, Clark Kent dropped to one knee.

Lana's eyes and mouth widened a considerable amount. Tears began forming in her hazel eyes immediately. She brought a shaking hand to her mouth and gasped, "Oh, Clark."

Clark sucked in his breath to stop himself from following her lead and crying too. "Lana, I've loved ever since I first set eyes on you," he choked out. Tears ran down her cheek and dropped into the gaps of the dock; mixing them with the river underneath them.

"It was you that kept me walking down the halls at Smallville High. The only reason I went to school was to catch a glimpse of you. You saved me from drowning in my own pity and despair after I found out I was from another planet," Clark paused to let the new information sink in for Lana. "You were at the graveyard talking to your parents."

Lana nodded, understanding what had been said. "So, that was why you were sneaking around the bushes at night," Lana smiled through her tears.

Clark gave a small laugh and a nod. "Lana, I love you more than anything. I can't live without you by my side. Every step I take away from you is another stab at my heart. Every time I make you cry, not in happiness, but in frustration, is a stab at my heart. I want to spend the rest of my life with you because that's how much I'm in love with you." If Lana was crying before, it was nothing compared to now.

"Lana Lang, will you marry me?" Clark snapped open the red velvet box and there was the ring sparking up at her. Overcome with tears, Lana nodded and tugged at Clark's hand to indicate he could stand now.

"Oh, Clark…." Lana sobbed as he slipped the ring onto her finger. "It's beautiful. You're beautiful." She cupped his now-tear-stained face and whispered, "Of course, I'll marry you, Clark Kent."


	13. Curiousity Kills the Cat

Note: Thanks for all your reviews! Hope you all had a nice Christmas (For those of you who celebrate it. For others, happy holidays!) Sorry if I took a long time to get this chap out. Anywayz, hope you like it. The next one will have more clana in it.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Metropolis: The Daily Planet: Lois Lane's cubicle/office

4:23 P.M.

Friday, June 11th

"…and no one will comment on the fire! I mean, it's been a week and still no comment! I can't believe this…Perry will have a stroke when catches wind that there will be no story on his desk by six! What the hell am I gonna do?"

Lois Lane sat crossed legged on her desk ranting on about her latest deadline. Clark Kent, her coffee boy and her personal stress ball, was busy trying to drum out her crazy rants; which was proving harder than he had originally thought.

The aftermath of Sunday night was easy enough. Clark and Lana had decided to return back to Smallville where life was simpler (except for the meteor freaks). Chloe had heard of the night's events from Lois and had called them around five o'clock in the morning. The only information she managed to interpret from Clark's grunts over the phone was that Lana was fine and he was breathing. An hour later, Martha Kent had come pounding up the stairs and into their apartment. To her surprise, she found her supposed-virgin son in bed with his girlfriend, both sound asleep. After swearing that nothing had happened, Clark quickly gave her a brief summary of what their evening had composed of. He failed to mention that he and Lana were engaged.

Which brought the idea of throwing a party onto Lana's lap. She had convinced Clark that a small gathering of friends and family wouldn't hurt to announce their engagement. On a Tuesday morning, Clark would have completely agreed with her. But, on a Friday afternoon, after receiving a phone call from her that she had invited her aunt and step-uncle, he downright disagreed.

"Kent, are you listening to _anything_ I'm saying?" Lois' asked, annoyed that he had tuned her out.

"Sure, Lois," Clark replied dryly, which earned him a disapproving stare.

"Look, Clark," Lois began, but stopped when Clark raised his eyebrows. "What?"

"You called me Clark."

Lois blinked before stating, "Well, duh, that's your name."

"Well you don't call me by it," Clark defended. "You want something."

Lois gave a loud laugh. "Me? Want something from you?"

But her expression gave it away. "Let me guess…" Clark smiled triumphantly. "An interview, right? To replace your story that was originally due last Monday morning."

Lois sighed and jumped off her desk with a _clink_ from her heels. "You're the only thing I got right now. I'm thinking of an almost-tragic-love story. Maybe it'll grab suckers like you."

It was Clark's turn to frown and roll his eyes. "For the last time, Lois, _no_." Lois had been pestering him all week for a cover-up story. She had even tried to get Lana to do it.

"Look, Kent, Perry's gonna kick my ass if I don't have _something_ on his desk by six. You're the only _something _I have."

Clark sighed and shook his head firmly. If she hadn't treated him like dirt for the past week, he would've felt sorry for her.

"Kent! Get in here; your wife's on the phone again!" Perry White stuck his head outside the office with a cordless phone in his hand.

Clark sighed. "She's not my wife!" He announced to the whole floor.

"Not yet, anyway," Lois added that brought giggles to the women close enough to hear her. Clark sent her a death stare as he jogged away.

Lois gave an exhausted sigh as she sat down at her desk and opened her writing application on her computer. _What's this?_ She wondered as her cursor trailed over her recent documents. The document that she hadn't remembered ever creating was titled _Innocent Flames or Illicit Flame? _Her curiosity peaked when she noticed that the last time it had been opened was last night at 7:52. Who had been at the office that late at night and why were they using her computer?

Apparently, the phrase 'curiosity killed the cat' had no effect on her as she proceeded to open the file. To her amazement, the article was written by Clark Kent.

"_Clark?"_ Lois muttered in disbelief. Her trained eyes scanned through the article. _Illicit drugs…Lex Luthor…source from Chloe Sullivan, _Lois' head swum with those thoughts. _So, my cousin and Kent are planning to unhand me, are they?_

Upon hearing approaching footsteps, Lois quickly minimized the article.

"Lana just called to ask if you wanted to come to the party," Clark said rather grumpily.

**Flashback to five minutes earlier**

"Lana?" Clark brought the phone to his right ear and ducked into a deserted hallway.

"Honey? Sorry to bother you at work again…I was trying to call you on your cell, but you didn't pick up," Clark noticed she sounded breathless, like she had been running around all day.

"Yeah, my batteries are dead," Clark explained. "Lana, are you okay? You sound sort of…tired."

Clark heard her breathe in and then out. "Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

Clark smiled. He could imagine her right now, running around the Talon and making sure every little thing was in order. "Then why do I hear my mom in the background telling you to relax?" Clark kept a laugh in, knowing he had her. When he heard the scrap of a chair being moved and Lana sighing, he let out a chuckle.

"I'm just sorta stressed out about this party…It's been a while since I've thrown one…."

Clark smiled, remembering that the last party she had thrown was his birthday party in their junior year at Metropolis U. He had to admit, it was a long time ago, but she had thrown one heck of a party. She had even managed to book strippers for his football buddies; though she had made sure they were no where near Clark.

"Don't worry, Lana," Clark tried to calm her nerves. "The last party you threw for me was great."

Clark grinned when he heard giggles over the phone. "That's because you were too busy playing with your present," Lana replied grinning too.

"Hell yeah I was." Clark laughed, remembering walking into his dorm room and finding Lana Lang in nothing but sheer black panties and a bra. He had barely contained himself from giving a shout of excitement when she patted the bed underneath her. Although they didn't go all the way, Clark was glad to say he gained some experience from that night.

"Clark, I think we're veering off subject now," Lana laughed. "Besides, I don't want you to have a hard-on when you return back to work."

"I think I already have one…." Clark said cheekily.

"Poor baby…you'll have to take a cold shower."

"Are you gonna be joining me?"

"Haha…don't push your luck, Clark."

Clark chuckled. "So, did I manage to de-stress you?"

"I think you have…." Clark could envision her smiling and her nose crinkling up.

"Kent, I thought you said you two weren't married! Let's wrap it up here! What, does she need you to drop by Walmart and pick up some condoms or something?" Perry White busted Clark's tranquil thoughts of his wife-to-be.

"Umm…I have to go, Lana." Clark said hurriedly, not wanting to get fired.

"Okay. Ask Lois if she wants to come," Lana said, dropping the reason she called.

"Lois?" Clark repeated in disbelief. "_Why?_"

From the impatient click of her tongue that Clark heard over the phone, he knew Lana was getting agitated. "Just ask her, okay? I have to go help your mom with the drinks."

With another click, Clark Kent was left gaping at the phone in his right hand.

**End Flashback**

"What?" Lois asked.

"Do you want to come to the party Lana and me are throwing?" Clark repeated through gritted teeth. He couldn't believe Lana had put him up to this. She knew Clark and Lois got along like water and oil. _Just do this for her…._Clark kept chanting in his head.

"Umm…tell her sorry, but I have to work late tonight. Although, I'd love for you to bring some of your mother's apple pie with you to work on Monday," Lois added as an afterthought.

"Sure, whatever," Clark said, though on the inside he was celebrating. "I'm getting off work now. See you on Monday, Lois."

"Bye, Smallville!" Lois called to his retreating back. She turned back to the computer and hit the print button. Looks like she was going to have a story by six after all.


	14. An Engagement Party

Note: I know I say this every time before an update but, thanks for reviewing! I really appreciate all your reviews. It keeps me writing. This chap is clana-filled so I hope you like it.

---------------------------------------------

Smallville: The Talon

6:47 P.M.

Friday, June 11th

"Clark, would you take away that chair right there? Apparently, Dean won't be able to make it," Lana called out to Clark. He merely nodded and glided through the crowd of family and friends, muttering an 'excuse me' now and then.

Clark had arrived home to Lana, his mother, and Chloe, their first guest. He had excused himself to take a shower, but not before gazing lovingly at his fiancé. She was dressed in a strapless pink dress complete with a sash. The bottom of her dress curved out, creating an elegant flow. Lana had caught him eyeing her and mouthed 'later', knowing he wanted to have her all to himself.

Easily, Clark lifted the chair off the floor and put it in a corner. Lana and his mother had managed to transform the Talon in a matter of a few hours. The small tables for three were pushed to the side to make room for a larger table. Plates, eating utensils, and the rest of all the necessary mealtime accessories were set out on the plaid table cloth. Numerous people were dining already. Clark spotted Chloe and Pete near the door and made his way toward them.

"Well, if it isn't my cousin's new dog," was how Chloe Sullivan greeted him.

Clark sent a scowl at her and hit Pete Ross alongside the head for laughing at her joke.

"What? It was funny," Pete sniggered, ducking to avoid another blow.

"Yeah; hilarious." Clark replied sarcastically. "I just came here to thank one of you clowns for hacking into the LexCorp system."

"You hacked into LexCorp?" Lana Lang questioned as she joined the three and linked arms with her sweetheart.

"It took six hours and twelve cappuccinos, but I did it," Chloe said smiling.

"You forgot to mention that you had your buddy, Jude, over to help you. The computer wiz?" Pete added, with a knowing smile. "Jude actually _works_ for LexCorp, so of course you got in."

Chloe's smile faltered for a second, but it appeared again. "So, you two, what's the big announcement?"

"Well, you'll find out soon, Chloe," Lana intervened before Clark could speak. She didn't know that Chloe and Pete had gone ring shopping with Clark.

"Judging from your smile, I take it its good news?" Pete played off perfectly. He gave an inconspicuous wink at Clark.

Lana smiled some more and gave Clark's hand a squeeze. Clark couldn't help but notice that she had an extra glow tonight. Her eyes were sparkling and her jubilant expression gave her the look of an angel, in his opinion. Almost everyone in the room could clearly see that whatever the news was, it was good.

"Well, I'm going to find Nell and see if she's ready," Lana raised herself on tip-toes and planted a quick kiss on Clark's lips.

"I'll go with you; let's leave the boys alone for a talk." Chloe handed Pete her cup of coffee and followed after an almost-skipping Lana.

After her and Lana were out of ear-shot, Pete gave a loud whistle and patted Clark on the back. "I should really take a page out of your book, man."

"What do you mean?" Clark was walking toward the center of the room where people were already seated. The guest list didn't contain many people. Apart from his mother, Pete, and Chloe, there wasn't much to it. Lana had invited Nell, Dean, Jane Grayson, her old roommate, and Henry Small, her biological father. Dean couldn't make it, and Henry Small couldn't get away from his work. Clark suspected that there was another reason for Henry's non-appearance, but Lana had said she didn't really care. It was an engagement party for them, their family and friends. Those who couldn't make it or didn't bother to make it were—well, not people that they wanted in their lives. Lana's last words before she had drifted off to sleep last night were, "As long as you're with me, I don't need anyone else."

"I mean, how you keep her so happy all the time," Pete conveyed. "Are you sneaking diamonds onto her pillow every night?"

Clark snorted. "Pete, I could barely afford to buy her engagement ring."

"Well, you must be doing something right, man. Look at her," he gestured toward her chatting with her aunt, Martha Kent, and Chloe. Her cheeks were flushed with excitement and there wasn't a moment that a frown crossed her face during Pete and Clark's examination.

"She looks breath-taking," Clark said quietly. "She always does."

"So, she does," Clark heard Pete say.

"What did you say?"

"Huh?"

"Did you just agree with me?" Clark pulled his gaze away from his fiancé and glared at his best friend.

"What? No, I'm not like that, man," Pete said, shaking his head vividly. "Lana Lang is property of Clark Kent. It's like a written rule."

"Then what were you agreeing on?" Clark repeated, relieved that his best friend didn't have his heart set on his fiancé, because if that were the case, things would've turned ugly a long time ago.

Pete turned reluctant and kicked at the ground as if he were kicking dirt. He had tossed the coffee cup on the table and his hands now rested in his pockets. After a prolonged silence he finally said, "I meant Chloe."

Pete had muttered the last part so it took Clark a few seconds to register the new information in his mind. "Wait—what?"

Pete sighed and mumbled, "I think I like Chloe."

Clark caught what was said through super hearing. "You and Chloe? When?"

"Since junior year."

"Wait—junior year in Smallville or Metro?"

"I think you already know the answer to that."

Clark stood there stunned. He knew something was up when Chloe took the meaning of the words 'the truth' too seriously and managed to bring out the Romeo in Pete. Clark had had the opportunity of viewing Pete kiss Chloe in an elevator. He had even confronted Pete about it.

"Clark, Pete, are you two coming to the table?" Martha Kent called out to them, discontinuing their enlightening conversation.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well, Martha, that was a wonderful apple pie."

"Why, thank you, Nell. But, I can't take all the credit for it. Your niece helped me with it."

"Oh, she did now?"

"Yes, and she did a great job too. I think she learned from her aunt, Grandville's best apple pie winner."

"Oh now, that was a long time ago and the only reason I won was because you were out of commission that year. Something about a canned foods drive, was it?"

"Canned foods drive for a shelter in Metropolis. But, I'm sure your pie was still wonderful, Nell."

Clark and Lana watched the conversation with mild interest equivalent to a tennis tournament. It wasn't everyday that Nell Potter and Martha Kent got along so well. The ball had been dropped and now they were just waiting for it to get to their court.

"How long do you think we should let this lovey-dovey conversation continue?" Clark whispered inconspicuously in his girlfriend's ear.

Lana scouted her chair closer to her lover's and leaned her head on his shoulder to make it seem like it was a simple gesture of affection with no hidden messages. The couple pulled it off perfectly, it seemed. Pete sniggered at Clark and gave him a wink and Chloe rolled her eyes. Yup, it was played off beautifully.

"Hmm…I don't know. I'm sort of enjoying this. Brings back memories, don't you think?" Lana smiled and buried her head in his shoulder as Clark's strong arms snaked around her small waist.

"Yeah? How do you mean?" Clark asked, not really caring where the chat was going.

"Doesn't it bring you back to the days where I was simply the girl next door and you were just a lone rider sitting out there, waiting to make your move?" Lana said in undertone. "And Nell kept cutting your lasso to stop you from dragging me in."

"You mean the time she caught us almost kissing after our meeting about the blood drive?" Clark smiled, remembering how Nell had sent him the message to go home by asking for the time.

Lana giggled and leaned her head up to give him a peck on the underside of his chin. "You still remember that….?"

Lana was cut off by snorts of laughter coming from Pete and Chloe. She sent Clark a bewildered glance but received the same back.

"What's going on?" Clark asked his mom.

"Oh, I'm just sharing some of the more memorable moments of you as a child," Martha waved it off as it was nothing. "Like the time you got mud all over your clothes and your father told you that I would never let you in the house with them on. We were at the Farmer's Market at that time. You took all your clothes off and ran around buck-naked because of what Jonathon said."

Lana snorted and clutched her stomach in fear of letting the apple pie she had just eaten go. Her petite body rocked against his in silent laughter. Clark cringed and groaned, "Mom…"

"Wait 'til I tell the James and the other guys this," Colin Fowl spoke up. Colin had been one of Clark and Pete's football teammates at Metropolis U. Granted; he wasn't as close to Clark as Pete was, the friendship that the two had cultivated over the past four years was still important to Clark. Not many guys on the team had respected his need for privacy to keep his secret—well, a secret.

"Oh, shut up, Colin, or I'll tell Pete where his _real_ autographed ball from the Sharks went." _That managed to shut him up_, Clark thought with a satisfied smile.

"Don't think I didn't forget about you, Lana," Nell warned her niece who was consumed with such laughter that all she could do was nod. "I have stories that can shake your boyfriend up with hysterics too."

"Really?" Clark prompted with a small smile as Lana's giggles faded away. "I would love to hear them, Mrs. Potter." He hoped that Nell wasn't holding a grudge against him for his last visit.

Lana gave a small cough and eased herself off of Clark's shoulder. "Actually, as much as I would love to see Clark over here choke on his water, I think it's time for us to say something."

"Finally we get to hear what the big Kent-Lang announcement is," Chloe teased, sitting up straighter in her purple cushioned chair. "Wait—don't tell, you're pregnant, Lana?"

"Well, I certainly hope not!" Nell said jokingly, but both Lana and Clark knew there was a stern warning behind her innocent comment.

"No, Clark hasn't banged me up, if that's what you're thinking," Lana played along, rising from her chair and tugging on Clark's hand to signal that he should also do the same.

Clark rose steadily to his feet and sucked in a deep breath. The added amount of pressure on his hand indicated that Lana was probably a bit nervous. Clark caught her eye and squeezed her hand gently to tell her he could do it alone if she was too tense. But, the slight shake of her head told him that wasn't happening. They were in it together.

"Well," Clark began nervously. "As you all know, Lana and I have been dating for quite some time now—about four years. And, if you had known me well enough in my high school years, you would've known I had the biggest crush on the most popular, beautiful, and caring girl in school. It was the end of our senior year that marked the beginning of a steady and secret-free relationship between us." Clark paused and glanced at Lana. She was gazing up adoringly at him and her eyes were misted over.

"Now, our senior year in college just ended, marking our 4th anniversary. It was the day after graduation that I suddenly wondered where did the past four years go. Where am I going to go from here? Who am I going to tackle life with? It was then that I realized I wanted to spend the rest of my life with Lana Lang, the one constant thing in my life that I couldn't ever bare to lose," Clark swallowed and noticed that his mom was dabbing her eyes with a napkin. It seemed that everyone knew where this was going since the only sound that could be heard was breathing. "I asked Lana to marry me last Sunday night."

"And in case you have to even wonder what my answer was," Lana jumped in, "I said yes." She clasped Clark's hand tighter and drew in breath. "We're engaged."

Silence. Then…

"Finally!" Pete exclaimed, jumping out of his seat and running over to the two happily engaged couple.

"Hey, I second that!" Chloe said, following Pete and giving Lana a big hug.

During the pats-on-the-back and hugs session, Clark noticed that not everyone in the room was thrilled with their announcement. Nell's smile seemed forced.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Thanks for driving out all the way, here," Lana said, hugging Chloe one more time.

"Hey, it was worth seeing the big smile on your face when you announced that you were engaged," Chloe said, hugging her back and moving toward Clark to give him a quick hug.

"Yeah, thanks for coming, Chloe, it meant a lot to us," Clark added, grateful that he had such great friends that were willing to drive three hours to hear something that they already knew.

"Hey, what about me?" Pete clowned, pretending to feel a little left out.

Lana moved to give Pete a 'pity' hug. "You too, Pete."

"Don't get too comfortable there, buddy," Clark warned jokingly when the hug lasted longer than he had anticipated it to.

"Don't worry, she's all yours, man," Pete said, releasing Lana. "You two have a fun night. Don't stay up too late now." Pete winked and guided Chloe to his car. With a wave from inside the car, they were gone.

Lana sighed, content, and leaned against Clark. "Doesn't this seem sort of surreal?"

"Hmm…not for me because I've been dreaming up this kind of stuff since I was five," Clark replied, kissing the top of her head.

Lana giggled and turned around. Her strawberry-lip-gloss-covered lips were drawing closer to Clark's when…

"Lana, could I talk to you for a minute?"

Clark closed his eyes for a momentarily and opened them to find Lana's eyes pleading for him to forgive her aunt.

"Umm…just a moment, Nell," Lana called out to Nell who was standing right outside the door of the Talon. Nell hesitated, unsure if leaving her niece alone with her fiancé at this late an hour was such a good idea. When Lana didn't move, she went inside.

Lana sighed, this time it was a sigh of frustration. "I guess that make-out session will have to wait."

Clark also sighed and held her to him. "Nell's timing was always crummy."

"Yes it was, and still is," Lana said, burying her face in his chest.

A few minutes later, Mrs. Kent came out telling Lana that Nell wanted to see her. Usually Lana tried her best to get along with her aunt, but as fast as she was growing up, it was getting difficult every step she took into the adult world. With every step came new opinions and new views. And every time she was confronted with them, she pondered if Nell's beliefs and opinions were necessary right.

Lana gave Clark a swift kiss and her soon-to-be-mother-in-law a quick hug before proceeding into the building.

A blanket of peaceful silence soon fell upon Clark and his mother. Clark didn't have to ask what she was thinking about, he knew. After the death of Jonathon Kent, Clark, lying in his boyhood bed, would sometimes hear sobs late at night. And they just weren't quiet sobs; they were wreaked, pain-filled sobs that would break his heart and fill it with guilt. There was nothing he could do for his mother. Clark wondered if she still cried late at night; he hadn't been home in a while. In the clear, warm, moon-light night, Clark could make out his mom's face. It was aging now, and although he never noticed before, there was gray hair on her head and wrinkles underneath her eyes. It was a sight that hurt him dearly to see. It hurt because he couldn't do anything for her; he could never take Jonathon Kent's place as provider, care-taker, and husband. He could do a lot of things like dodge a speeding bullet, but the one thing Clark Kent couldn't mend was a broken heart.

"I'm happy for you, Clark," Clark heard his mother say. He swallowed hard. How could he think her voice sounded so frail and weak?

"You're father would've been proud; proud that you've finally gotten the girl of your dreams. Proud that you're going to be married soon and leaving your old mother behind," Martha Kent was crying silently now.

"Mom…I'm not leaving you…." He walked over to her and gave her a long-needed hug.

"I know, Clark….I'm just happy that you're not going to be alone. I'm happy because _you're_ happy." Martha sobbed into her son's shirt.

"I just wish dad could see this…." Clark said sadly.

"He can…from where he is, he can," Martha replied. "Don't you ever forget that, Clark."

"I won't," Clark promised.

"Why don't we go and see if Nell is ready?" Martha said. "She's planning to stay at the farm until morning, when she's not so tired to drive back into the city. It'll give us a chance for two old ladies to catch up on life."

Clark opened the door for his mother and got a view of the end of a very heated argument between Lana and her aunt. It even resulted in Lana storming up the stairs and a loud slam of their apartment door that echoed throughout the premises. Nell stood there shell shocked.

"Nell, what happened?" Martha asked, concerned.

"Nothing….Do you mind if we head to the farm now? I'm now feeling so well…." Was all Nell said.

"Certainly…." Martha glanced at her son who was still holding the door for her to go in. "Clark, why don't you step aside for Nell to pass?"

"Right, sorry…." Clark muttered, confused. His eyes traveled toward the staircase that led to their apartment.

When Nell passed through the door, Martha said, "Why don't you lock up, Clark? Go check if Lana's okay. If you need anything, Nell and I will be at the farm."

Clark nodded and closed the door behind his mother's retreating back. He locked the door and pulled it to check if it was secure. Satisfied with his handiwork, he headed up the stairs to where his angel was.


	15. Happy Fiance, Unhappy Aunt

Note: Thanks for reviewing. I'm glad that you liked the last chapter. This chap is clana all the way. I hope I'm not stuffing you with too much clana! Next update will have less clana and will focus more on the story line. Enjoy and happy 2005!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Smallville: Apartment above the Talon

9:23 P.M.

Friday, June 11th

"Lana, are you okay?" Clark called through the apartment in search for his fiancé. He had unbuttoned the top buttons of his dress shirt and his bare chest was now peaking out. He stopped in the middle of their apartment and listened to the sounds.

Silence and his breathing. Sobs coming from the bathroom.

Clark slipped off his shoes and put them next to Lana's three inch heels. Clark guessed that whatever Nell and Lana were talking about, it was something heated and controversial. Lana's shoes looked like it had been thrown off her feet carelessly; a sure sign that she wasn't feeling too great right now. Clark once had the opportunity of seeing Lana fold her clothes before she put them in the hamper and even color-coordinate her clothes hangers. It wasn't like her to just throw her shoes around; especially a pair of expensive, one-of-a-kind shoes that Chloe had given to her.

"Lana?" Clark tried again, making his way into their makeshift bedroom. His sock clad feet made their way toward the bathroom where the tight locked door obscured his view of seeing his beloved sitting on the toilet seat and crying her eyes out.

"Lana, can I come in?" Clark asked gently. What could Nell have possibly had said that could make Lana shut him out?

Clark Kent wasn't naïve. He knew it probably had to do with the forced smile and tight lips that Nell had worn after the announcement. Had Nell forbidden Lana to marry him?

Just the thought of it made Clark's stomach uneasy. It also made him more desperate to get his fiancé out of their bathroom. "Lana, I'm coming in…."

He eased the door open, grateful that she hadn't locked it; because if she had, he would still have gone in. He also would have had to replace the doorknob the next day.

Nothing could have prepared him for the sight in front of him. The sight of Lana hunched over and wiping her face, trying to make herself presentable for him.

"Lana…"

"Clark…" She stood up and made her way over to his awaiting arms.

"Hey…it's okay," Clark comforted; it was the only thing he could think of to say. Unfortunately, it was the wrong thing. Instead of consoling her, it did the opposite.

"No it's not…Clark…"

Clark hugged her closer and eased her out of the bathroom. He didn't really want to talk in the bathroom. Instead, he opted for the bed.

Clark sat her down on the bed and waited until her sobs subsided.

"Clark…Nell doesn't want me to marry you," Lana was finally able to say. After the word 'you' had left her mouth, she buried her head in his chest.

_Get your mind out of the gutter, Kent, _Clark thought as Lana's small hands ran down his body, looking for somewhere to grasp on to.

When her arms settled around his waist, Clark cleared his throat and said, "Well, what did you tell her?" Clark had suspected something of the matter had happened, considering the time Nell blew up at him for asking for her permission to marry her niece.

He waited patiently until Lana had regained herself. Clark lifted her head up slightly with his fingers. The make-up that was once on her face was washed away by her tears and her mascara ran down one of her cheeks. Tenderly, he stroked a thumb down her cheek, trying to rid the black smears. Even in such a state, she looked beautiful to him.

"I said horrible things…." Lana conceded, a look of guilt crossing her face, but was soon replaced by defiance. "And she deserved every one of them."

Clark hugged her closer to him, trying to hide the confused look on his face. Usually, Lana was soft-spoken and polite to her aunt. He knew they had their disagreements now and then, but he had never seen Lana get so upset over one of them. Sure, there was the one before graduation, but Lana and Nell had decided to never bring it up again.

"Clark…she said I couldn't marry you," Lana repeated, raising her head off his chest to look him in the eye. "She said…"

**Flashback**

"So, what is it that you want to talk about, Nell?" Lana asked, putting on a small smile to ensure her aunt that it was okay for her to interrupt her and Clark's blissful moment under the perfect full-moon, when it wasn't.

Lana noticed that Nell looked nervous. _That's crazy; Nell's never nervous. Nell is out-spoken, opinionated, and blunt. The only time she was ever nervous was when she told me we had to move to Metropolis,_ Lana thought. _Uh-oh…what life-changing event is going to happen here?_

Nell gave her niece a petite smile and looked her over. "Well, I never got a chance to tell you how lovely you looked this evening."

"Umm…thanks, Nell," Lana said, unsure of what was going to come next. That was Nell's tactic; give a compliment or make a positive comment referring to future plans to get her enthusiastic.

"And, I'm happy for you, Lana," Nell continued, waving off Lana's thank you.

Lana smiled a genuine smile this time. "Thank you. It means a lot to me that you approve of our engagement. I mean, considering our past talks and how you've never really liked Clark."

Nell gave a small cough, the cue for Lana's smile to go sliding off her face. "Well, Lana, that's what I actually want to talk to you about…."

Lana tried to remain optimistic, she really did. Around Nell and her words of wisdom though, that wasn't an option. What Nell Potter said, was well, how things went. Lana couldn't ever remember a time before she met Clark that she had disobeyed her aunt or let her proverbs go in one ear and out the other.

"Talk to me about what?" Lana pretended not to know.

"Well…about you and Clark," Nell stated in an as-a-matter-of-fact manner.

"Okay…what about us?" Lana prompted, waiting for the axe to fall.

"Lana…I know how much he means to you…but I just think that you would be better off without him," Nell tried to break it to her niece as gently as possible, knowing that the last time she had brought it up, Lana had blown up at her.

"_Why?"_ Lana asked, her voice shaking from anger. She had seen this coming a mile off.

When Nell didn't give her anything but silence as her answer, Lana said in a wry tone, "I can't believe that you're still holding a grudge against the Kents."

"I am _not _holding anything against the Kents," Nell snapped back, anger rushing to her from her niece.

"Oh, right, I'm sorry; you're just holding something against everything and everyone that has to do with Jonathon Kent," Lana snapped back, her temper getting the best of her.

"Lana Lang! Don't you use that tone with me," Nell chastised her niece. Her eyes closed for a moment to regain her composure, and this time she said more calmly, "I just want what's best for you, Lana. And, that means no Clark Kent in your life. He's too much trouble, Lana. Even as a teenager he was mixing about in police business and such, trying to be the town hero. Not to mention the fact that he broke your heart many times before."

Tears rushed to Lana's eyes as Nell's words brought back painful memories of her and Clark's past history.

Nell's expression softened when she saw the tears. "Lana, I'm sorry. But, if it hurts you that much to think of it, then you shouldn't be with him. I know this may sound cliché, but the apple doesn't fall far from the tree."

Lana took a deep breath to keep her emotions in check. "The only thing that hurts is you bringing it up. Clark and I have moved past that. I love him and I know he would never hurt me intentionally. Not ever." Lana said, feeling bolder by the minute.

"Oh really?" Nell was unconvinced. "I do recall a certain time when you called me in tears saying he had left you for Metropolis."

Lana blinked away her tears. Instead of grievous tears, though, they were tears of anger and frustration geared toward her aunt. "That was a long time ago; and I've already told you that we're better than that. You, on the other hand, I'm not so sure of."

"Oh, and what are you implying, my dear?" Nell asked, her voice rising.

"That you would be so childish enough to drudge up old memories to get me to rethink about marrying the man I love!" Lana cried with a hint of disbelief in her voice.

"Lana, despite what you may think, I only have your best interests at heart!" Nell yelled back. The calm, reasonable conversation that she had in mind was now turning into a shouting match.

Lana gave a snort of disbelief. "Oh, and your best interest at heart is to tear me away from Clark so that you don't have to see Jonathon Kent's widowed wife at any future arrangements. You just don't want to feel pity for the woman who supposedly stole Jonathon Kent away from you! Well, Martha Kent doesn't need your pity, Nell. She's doing fine without her husband. And she's ten times a better mother than you ever were to me!"

"Lana─"

"No! I don't want to hear anymore crappy explanations or—or lies! Oh, and guess what, Nell? You _don't_ have to see me get married to Clark, or see Martha Kent! You know why? Because you're not going to be getting a wedding invitation!"

"Lana!" But she was already storming up the stairs to her apartment.

**End Flashback**

"You said—all of that?" Clark asked Lana for the second time that night. After Lana had given Clark a replay of her conversation with Nell, a stunned Clark had suggested they get ready for bed and talk about it under the covers. In truth, Clark had wanted the extra time to process it all in, and it seemed like Lana had sensed it.

"Yeah…I did…." Lana said, snuggling up next to her fiancé. Clark noticed that she was feeling considerably better. Her cheeks' healthy glow and the twinkle in her eyes had returned. She was happy once again.

"I stuck my neck out there for you, Clark."

"And you know I would do the same for you too, right?"

Lana giggled, and leaned her whole weight against Clark's bare chest. "You always knew what to say to make me happy."

"Hey, I spent years fine-tuning my Lana senses and radar," Clark joked.

A peaceful, calm silence overtook them and soon Clark felt himself dropping off to a much needed sleep.

"Clark?" Lana prodded him awake. She hated to pull him out of his slumber, but she and him really needed to talk.

"What's wrong?" Clark opened his eyes to find the exotic, beautiful Asian eyes of his lover.

"What are we going to do about Nell?" Lana inquired.

"What? You mean kill her off?" Clark had developed his father's unique sense of humor. It came in handy for tense situations, but sometimes he used them for the wrong ones. Like this one.

"Clark…you know what I mean." Lana laid her head on his strong shoulder and admired his physique. Ever since she could remember, he had always looked like this. Big strong biceps and a muscular hard chest. She chalked it up to Kryptonian features passed down from his birth father.

"Yeah, I know." Clark sighed. "Well, what do you _want_ to do about her?"

Lana gave herself more time to answer the question by tracing circle patterns with her finger on his chest. _What should I do about Nell? Should I carry out with what I said earlier? About the wedding invitations? _

Lana juggled the idea around for quite some time. She was grateful for Clark not prompting her until she was ready. _It's supposed to be the happiest day of my life…but how am I going to be happy knowing that someone in the room objects to our marriage? What if Nell stands up when the priest asks if anyone objects? _Lana ran through various what-if situations and with each one, she came closer to making her decision. Nell Potter was not to go to their wedding.

"Clark?"

"Hmm?"

"Nell's not coming to our wedding," Lana told him, knowing he wouldn't be too upset. He had always had a feeling that Nell didn't like him from the start. Jonathon Kent had broken her heart and so Clark knew it wasn't going to be easy kissing up to Lana's aunt.

"After your fight, I don't think she will either," Clark said, nodding his head.

"What? No, I mean I'm not inviting her."

A look of shock crossed Clark's countenance. "Lana, are you sure? You and your aunt have had some falling-outs but are you sure about this? After all, you two just had a major blow out and─" but Lana raised a finger to his mouth and hushed him.

"I'm sure, Clark. Nell and I…we just don't get along as we used to. Besides, I don't think I can like anyone who doesn't like you," Lana confessed, her nose crinkling up from her little joke.

"But─" Clark tried again, but Lana hushed him with a quick kiss on the lips.

"Now, when are we going to have our wedding?" Lana asked happily. Clark couldn't help but noticing she had a radiance about her. Her eyes danced with joy and twinkled with bliss.

"You know if I had it my way, we would be married right now and our reception would be at a nearby McDonald's," Clark replied cheekily. "I think it'd be best if I leave the wedding planning to you."

Lana gave a light musical laugh. "In that case, how about sometime in July? I'm thinking July 17th so we can have the last two weeks of July for our honeymoon. Then we'll be back in August, back in time for the heat wave and you can be here to help your mom out with the arduous farm chores."

"July?" Clark echoed. "Isn't that sorta soon? I mean, it isn't enough time for you and Mom to plan out everything. What about all the food and the reservations for the hotel or church? And your dress? That isn't enough time for altercations. Not to mention that you have to pick out dresses for the bridesmaids and─"

"Clark," Lana cut him out for the third time that night. "You said yourself that if it were up to you, we would be married already. Well, I want to be Mrs. Lana Kent as soon as possible. Even if that means working my butt off to get all this wedding stuff done."

"You are truly amazing," Clark whispered, rolling on top of her to give her a kiss.

His tongue prodded her lips to plead entrance into her warm loving mouth. She quickly obliged and his tongue swirled around her mouth, licking the roof of her mouth. The kiss began to heat up as Clark slipped a hand under Lana's black camisole.

"Mmm…"Lana moaned, which caused Clark to become bolder and slide a hand up to cup her naked breast.

"Clark…" Lana breathed, feeling his hand underneath her shirt. Everything told her to stop this right now, but Lana couldn't help the feeling of bubbling excitement from mounting.

"Lana…tell me to stop…." Clark panted.

"I can't…." Lana sighed back. Her face was flushed and so was his. They both knew they were slowing approaching uncharted territory. The farthest they had gone was Lana topless and Clark trying his best not to suck her nipples because it would be the end of their abstinence.

Clark decided to stop torturing Lana and himself; he slipped his hand out from under her shirt and crawled up higher. He massaged her neck with his mouth, knowing it would drive her wild. He slowly trailed kisses up to her awaiting lips.

"Clark…you're !" Lana pushed him off her, shocking Clark. She sat up just in time to see Clark fall out of the bed and onto the hardwood floor.

"What the heck, Lana?" Clark asked, amused by her behavior. "If you didn't want a hickey, you should have just said so." Clark gave her a knowing smile, thinking that her actions had occurred because he had driven her to boiling point.

"No! It's not that…" Lana quickly explained. Her hand was slowly massaging her neck at the spot that Clark had massaged it with his tongue. "It's just…you felt cold all of a sudden. And it made my neck cold."

Now this was new. Clark sat up a little straighter on the floor and wondered what could have caused that. Suddenly, a mental image of the frozen factory at the docks came rushing back to him. It was almost as if someone had planted them in his mind, wanting him to find out something.

"The docks?" Clark said to himself.

"What?" He heard Lana say from the bed.

Slowly, Clark got off the floor and got under the covers with Lana again. "Lana…I think this has something to do with the gift Jor-el gave me." Clark said.

Lana nodded her head, trying to understand all that had happened. Clark had told her the events that had happened at the docks in more detail.

"Lana, when I woke up everything was frozen. There was ice everywhere."

"Maybe the gift that Jor-el gave you had something to do with that," Lana said thoughtfully. "Clark, it felt like you had ice breath or something. One moment your breath was warm and then the next it was freezing cold."

Clark's eyebrows knitted together. "Well, this is new…."

"Don't worry; we'll figure it out," Lana said soothingly. She lay down on her back and tugged at Clark's hand to do the same.

"Let's sleep now…we have a lifetime ahead of us to figure this out," Lana said with a yawn. The day's events had worn her out. From Nell and her arguing and a new super power, things were started to get hectic in this small town girl's life. And she had a wedding to plan as well.

"'Night, Lana," Clark whispered, but was surprised to hear little snores in reply. He chuckled and was soon off in the world of dreams.


	16. Dr David Cobwell

Note: Thanks for reviewing. I apologize for the long wait, but since school started again this week, things have sort of been hectic. Also, I edited the titles of the chapters. They're much more interesting now, instead of numbers. :) If you noticed, I squished chapter 4 and 5 together because they were both too short individually. Anyway, this chap doesn't have much clana, but clana will be back in a couple of chaps. Hope you still like it. :)

---------------------------------------------------------------

Metropolis: Information Boulevard

8:42 A.M.

Monday, June 14th

A blur of red and blue came to an abrupt stop in the alleyway between Joe's Sandwiches and Minnie's Marvelous Nails. A young man in his early twenties put up a hand to straighten his dark brownish hair. The naivety of his clothes and innocent face suggested that he wasn't a city kid, but a small town bred kid. The way he moved was slow and laidback-like, unlike the many workers of the city. They were always rushing and running for a reason or another.

Clark Kent tried his best to tidy up his red t-shirt and blue denim jeans. It was simple attire for a simple job. Clark had noticed that once the excitement of actually having a real steady job wore off, working for the Daily Planet as Lois Lane's coffee boy wasn't all that it was hyped up to be.

_Creak_. Clark identified that sound as the cue for his departure from the dirty alley. Every morning Clark ran into Metropolis—yes, literally ran—he would sometimes meet up with the chef of Joe's Sandwiches taking out the garbage. And every time, the chef would start off the conversation with, "Causing trouble, are you boy?" The last time it had happened, Clark had barely managed to escape a flying banana peel heading for his face.

Clark ran out of the alley at normal speed and slowed down to a walk just in front of a newsstand filled with all sorts of magazines and papers that divulged juicy secrets and hard cold facts. _The Inquisitor, Metro Teens, the Daily Planet, and Metropolis Times _were just a few on the shelves. There was a man waving a copy of today's _Daily Planet._ Clark was about to step past the man when he noticed the headline on the front page. _Innocent Flames or Illicit Flames?_ By Lois Lane. The subtitle continued with, _The Real Cause of the Fire at Gateway Docks. _

Clark stood there gaping like a teenage boy whose girlfriend just flashed him. Heaps of thoughts were flying and scrambling through his head, but the one thing that kept coming back to him was, _how could she?_

**The Daily Planet**

"How could I?" Lois Lane muttered to herself as Lucy Loins handed her a copy of Monday's edition of the Daily Planet. On the front page was her award winning article; at least, that was how Perry White had put it.

_I didn't even write the damn thing. It's _Clark's_ award winning article; not mine, _Lois thought bitterly, feeling a twinge of guilt. It seemed like such a good plan last Friday evening. All she had to do was look over the article, get the facts right, and hope that Clark had done his research. It seemed detailed enough and furthermore it made sense. The tip that Jimmy had received about some drug dealing down at the docks, Lex Luthor owning the docks, and the remainder of green meteor rocks mentioned in the police report all fitted together. It had only taken Lois a moment to put two and two together before she had it drawn out in front of her. Lex Luthor was behind some elaborate, multi-million dollar drug scam involving meteor rocks. The question was, what kind of drug scam and why?

**LexCorp: Lex Luthor's Study**

"What do you mean you don't know?" Lex Luthor hissed angrily in his phone. A moment later, he threw the cordless phone at his wall, smashing it to pieces. He picked up today's Daily Planet newspaper and threw it next to the pieces.

_How could it have gotten out? There were no papers saying I owned Gateway Docks. It was only on my private database for Lexcorp._

Lex sighed in frustrated and drained the remainder of the brandy that had been sitting on his desk for the past hour.

Ever since Lionel Luthor had died, Lex had taken over LuthorCorp and changed it to LexCorp. He had built an empire that his father would have been proud of. _Not that he was ever likely to admit it._

A lot of things had changed in this young billionaire's life. For one thing, he no longer had his father's shadow over him, constantly watching him and playing mind games. Lionel had died in jail. To this day, Lex still had no clue if his death was planned or just a gift from the heavens.

The Lex Luthor sitting in the black leather chair was not the Lex Luthor that had befriended the practically penniless Clark Kent. He was a changed man. A man that was becoming more like his father with every passing business deal he made and every plant, animal, or man he killed while expanding his company.

_Beep_. A tiny beep emitted from another phone sitting on his desk. That's right, Lex Luthor didn't have one phone; he had two.

"What now, Sandy?" Lex's tone came out irritated and annoyed.

"I'm sorry to bother you, Sir, but a Dr. David Cobwell wants to speak to you; he's downstairs," Lex's secretary said.

"Well, send him up then," Lex snapped. With a _click_, he disconnected the line and leaned back in his chair, waiting for his former employee to arrive. David Cobwell had been another life that he had nearly squashed on his escapade to world domination. Lex pulled out a silver briefcase from a hidden compartment underneath his desk. He had been expecting Mr. Cobwell to return for his payoff.

Lex had to only wait a few moments later when the door to his office opened and in came a tall skinny pale man. There were dark red circles around his eyes, possibly indicating that he hadn't had a decent night's sleep in a while. But, Lex Luthor knew better; he knew it was the side effects of the new drug he was designing.

"Hello Dr. Cobwell," Lex said, pleasantly enough to arouse suspicion in the young, blonde scientist. David Cobwell had once been a respectable, thirty-three year old scientist. He even had a wife; until she had died in a mysterious fire. After that, David Cobwell had buried himself in his work and developed a nasty habit of getting drunk before four in the afternoon. After losing all his credibility as a chemist and losing his house, Lex Luthor had hired him. The billionaire's motive for his hiring was for him to create a drug that he could sell legally to the police force of Metropolis and possibly Edge City. The drug was supposed to enhance a person's strength, stamina, and speed at a safe slow rate. It would provide more power to take out everyday criminals without the hassle of using guns. After a minimum of two hours, the drug would fade and the drug taker would lose all powers of the drug. It seemed safe and useful enough, which had caused Dr. Cobwell to take it; not to mention that he needed the pay and housing opportunities LexCorp would provide him.

The only flaw with the plan was how to make such a drug that was safe and effective. Dr. Cobwell had asked Lex Luthor himself how that was humanly possible and he had replied with two words: "Meteor rocks."

Thus, began the endearing and arduous work of creating such a drug. After a few trials, Dr. Cobwell and his team had managed to harness the power of the meteor rocks. They had needed someone to test it and David Cobwell had risen up to the occasion.

"Where's my money?" Dr. Cobwell spat out, almost incoherently.

"Patience now, Doctor. We wouldn't want you losing your temper and sucking the blood out of me, would we?" Lex laughed a cold hearted laugh that brought chills down the spine of Dr. Cobwell. "Because rest assured, if that does happen, you will not be getting a cent of what is in this case."

Dr. Cobwell's green, yellowish eyes narrowed almost evilly. Another effect of the drug: the eyes. Instead of having two hours effect like LexCorp had hoped, they had been permanent on David Cobwell. "Look, Mr. Luthor─"

"Please, call me Lex."

"Alright, _Lex_, there must be at least a million dollars in that case─"

"Let, me guess," Lex interrupted again, causing the nostrils on the reptile face of Dr. Cobwell to flare with anger. "You want more? Well, don't worry, there's another million in there with no strings attached. I only ask that you keep this whole escapade to yourself and to leave Metropolis."

"Actually," Dr. Cobwell began, "I want you to find a cure—for this." He gestured to himself. Scales covered most of his body that were hidden by the long trench coat that looked too long and hot for such warm weather. "I'll take only half of the original sum and a cure. And I'll keep quiet and move if that's what you want. I just don't want to live like _this_ anymore."

Lex Luthor leaned forward in his seat and sighed. The tips of his fingers were touching and his elbows leaned on his glass desk. "I'm sorry, but I can't do that. A search for the cure would take more than what is in that briefcase."

"But _you_ did this to me!" Dr. Cobwell had enough of Lex Luthor's games. He could feel his temper boiling and a surge to suck all the blood out of Luthor's cold body. He needed _something_ to take his anger out on. He needed new blood.

"On the contrary, you chose to do that to yourself. Section two of our contract," Lex explained, not feeling a hint of remorse for the man standing in front of him.

Cobwell slammed his fist on the desk, causing it to break in little pieces. If any of them had cut Lex, he didn't show it. Lex stood up and reached for his cell phone in his shirt pocket.

"Security, I need some help in my office," Lex said into his phone calmly. "Perhaps you could bring some bandages?"

The joke about the bandages didn't lighten the atmosphere. "I need a cure! Damn you, Luthor!"

David Cobwell was shaking with anger and it took all of his restraint not to tear the man in front of him to pieces. Lex Luthor was his only hope of getting a cure.

Security swarmed in with guns pointing at Cobwell. They were electric shock guns.

"Now, Dr. Cobwell, I've had my say, and I think it best if you just take the money and leave," Lex tried again, not showing any signs of fear.

"Fine, maybe I will take the money." Cobwell's eyes glinted with malevolence. He slowly bent down to pick up the silver case lying on top of shattered glass. He walked towards the door and Lex nodded his head at his security to let him pass.

Just as Cobwell was about to pass through the door, he turned to Lex and said, "And, I don't think you need to worry about me losing my temper and sucking the blood of you, Lex. I have other means of getting blood. Oh, and don't think I'll keep this quiet. There was no contract or anything, right?" With a blur, David Cobwell disappeared.


	17. Identity Crisis

Note: Thanks for reviewing. Again, this chap doesnt have much clana, but I hope you still like it.

Metropolis: Information Boulevard

8:53 A.M.

Monday, June 14th

"Hey, Kid, you alright?" was how Clark was shaken out of his shock.

"Umm…yeah…." Clark said to the man running the newspaper stand. To be honest, Clark wasn't sure if he was alright. The word meant nothing but numbness to him as he rummaged through his jean pocket for change. He held out his hand to the man and pointed at the newspaper. The man seemed to understand and handed it to him in exchange for a dollar and seventy-five cents.

Clark shook his head to rid of the swarming thoughts of how he was going to kill Lois. He knew he should have handed in the article earlier. The images of Lana naked that he had acquired over their phone call on Friday had stopped him, however.

Clark unfolded the paper and found that only one thing had been changed; instead of bearing the name Clark Kent as the author, it now beared Lois Lane.

_Something told me I shouldn't have stored it in her computer,_ Clark thought miserably; feeling like all his snooping and time had all been a waste. He had given up several nights with Lana last week just to type it up. He sighed and folded the paper up again. With hunched shoulders and a troubled expression, he dawdled down Information Boulevard.

Clark was just nearing the tall and busy looking building of the Daily Planet when he heard a shriek for help. He stopped abruptly, causing several people behind him to swerve to avoid bumping into him. All his senses were tingling; super hearing and super vision included. Clark focused in on the shrieks that were now fading away in the morning bustle of the city.

_The alley. _Clark used his x-ray vision to focus in on the alley that he had left behind a few minutes ago. Clark switched to super speed mode, but stepped onto the road. He didn't want to take any chances at hitting anyone on the packed side walks. Damaged cars would be easier to pin on a large truck or a motorcycle.

Clark easily twisted and dodged through the swarm of cars all trying to get to work or school. His coordination and sharp mindedness for objects and turns helped him get to the alley in a matter of seconds. Unfortunately, not fast enough.

Down at the farthest and darkest end of the alley was a woman lying prostrate on the ground. Clark sped to her and swept the area with his precise vision for any one else. Nothing.

Clark kneeled down to the woman and turned her over. He let out a gasp when he saw blood spilling out of her punctured neck. It looked like something with fangs had bitten her. _A vampire?_ _No, that's crazy,_ Clark thought, shaking his head and reeling back from her. It made him sick to think of who could possibly had done this.

_Wait, how do you know it's a who? _It could have been a mad dog for all he knew. Clark fumbled in his pocket for his cell phone and dialed 911.

After a minute talking to the operator and her assurances that everything would be okay, Clark hung up and looked at the woman on the ground. Knots of guilt entered his stomach and his throat tightened. He should have been there sooner.

There was nothing he could do for her but pray that she would make it. Clark couldn't help but let his mind wonder to if the woman had a family. Maybe a husband and a child.

_Creak_. Clark stood up with lightening speed and looked around. Someone or something had moved in the alley of death.

"Hello?" Clark called uncertainly. The good thing about the big city was there were no meteors freaks or kryptonite lying around. Just psychopaths, murderers, and muggers. The thought of the woman's killer hiding out in the alley getting ready to attack unnerved Clark. His senses were alert and he bravely called out again, "Hello? Anybody there?"

Nothing. Just cold silence. Clark let out a sigh that he didn't realize he was holding. Clark kneeled to the ground again and this time, something by the dumpster caught his eye. Again, he got up and swiftly moved towards it.

It was a gold painted name tag with the LexCorp logo on it. Clark held it up so it shined in the morning sun. Dr. David Cobwell, Head Scientist of Division 1.5 was in scripted on the plate. Clark's strong fingers closed around it as he pocketed it, hoping Chloe and her journalistic skills could help him solve this confusing puzzle.

"Help me…." Clark snapped his head back and saw that the blonde haired woman was coming to.

"Help is on the way," Clark replied curtly as he kneeled by her side. He wasn't sure she could hear him; her head rolled to the side once more.

_Think, Kent; there must be something that you could do for her…stop the blood._

"_Clark…you're !"_ Where had he heard that from? _Lana._ _Friday night. I was kissing her neck when…_

Clark prayed that this would work. Bending down slightly, he blew softly and uncertainly onto the woman's wound. Slowly, but surely enough, her wound became frozen and covered with ice. The blood had stopped; at least for now.

The sounds of sirens announced the arrival of Metropolis' medical crew and police squad. Clark quickly stood up, hoping no one had seen his latest heroic move.

Clark walked inconspicuously through the herd of medical assistants and officers. He simply nodded when one of them told him to wait for a statement. Like that was happening.

"Clark!" Lois Lane was running toward him. All confusion, dazedness, and guilt about the unusual events that had just taken place were replaced with anger.

"Lois," Clark acknowledged. He pulled today's newspaper from his back pocket and flashed it in front of her. "Congratulations on your article."

Lois gulped and replied, "Err…thanks."

A moment of silence followed and neither one of them knew what to say.

"Clark, can you excuse me? I'm gonna go…" Lois gestured pathetically at the scene unfolding at the alley. She hated uncomfortable silences.

"Sure." Clark forced a smile, although he was feeling like crap inside.

Just when Lois was about four feet away from him, Clark decided to speak up. "Why did you do it?" He couldn't help it; it just slipped out. All the anger and loss that was bubbling inside of him came out.

Clark watched as Lois' facial expressions took on a look of shock and amazement. Then, they turned into denial. "What are you talking about, Smallville?"

"I'm talking about how you turned in my article for the benefit of your career." Clark couldn't believe that she was actually denying her actions when the proof was right there in print. Her denial made him even more furious; more furious that he had intended to be. The guilt and frustration of the earlier event fueled his anger.

"Look, if you're accusing me of stealing your article─"

"You're damn right I am," Clark snapped a little harshly. What was coming over him?

Apparently, Lois was also thinking along the same lines. "Clark, I didn't─"

"Yes, you did," Clark said roughly, shaking his head as to tell her to quit her act. "We both know you did, Lois."

Lois Lane couldn't help but feel a little scared now. There was a maddening glint in his eyes that Lois couldn't quite pinpoint where it came from. There were times that he was annoyed and a little exasperated by her, but he was never mad—like furious. Yes, she annoyed him to hell sometimes, but not to the point of breaking her bones—like now.

_I guess it's the price you pay for stealing his article,_ Lois thought as Clark approached her.

"Clark…I admit, I did steal your article," Lois said calmly as he neared her like an animal catching his prey would; slow, deliberate, and sly. "But, hey, it wasn't my fault it was on _my_ computer. And you do have to acquit for your actions too; you hacked into my computer. You stole my password."

Clark waved them off as if they were nothing. Lois had thought her words would drive him off or something. Again, she thought wrong.

"You always have to be number one, don't you?" Clark's voice was loud, but not loud enough to attract the attention of people nearby.

Lois put a hand on his shoulder, hoping the gesture would calm him down. As quick as she could blink, he had snatched it off his shoulder and was now holding it in his powerful grip.

Lois' breathing got louder and heavier and so did his. Lois ran through several scenarios/possibilities in her head: _1. Clark Kent could be suffering from multiple personality disorders. 2. Or, Clark Kent could just be ticked as hell with her and he really wanted to break her bones. 3. And, finally, Clark Kent could just be going through one his weird phases and in five seconds he would snap out of it. (Yeah, right.)_

"Clark? Uhh…do you mind letting go of my wrist?" Lois tried the sarcastic, funny way of getting him to release her.

It seemed to do the trick. Clark blinked and snapped out of whatever had happened. His grip relaxed and Lois' hand fell down to her side. A few moments passed with silence, and Lois broke it with, "Welcome back?"

"Lois…" Clark reeled back a few steps. "I'm…sorry."

Lois Lane hitched an eyebrow up and Clark took that as an "It's okay; it's forgotten."

"What was that all about?"

Clark swallowed hard, his chest heaving. _What was that about?_

"Umm…"

"Miss, would you mind stepping out of the way?" A medical assistant said to Lois' back.

Lois turned around for a split second to see who had spoken and when she stepped to the side, she felt a breeze. Lois grimaced when a stretcher being held by two men walked pass her. The body was fully covered by the cloth. Lois dug in her bag for the camera, but realized Clark had it.

"Clark, do you─"

But, Clark Kent was gone, leaving a bewildered Lois in his wake.


	18. A Father's Love Never Dies

Note: Thanks for reviewing. Sorry for the long wait again, but I've been really busy with finals coming up next week. (ugh) This chap doesn't have much clana, but the next one will! (Sorry!)

And, Inu Girl 1445: To reply to your comment about the clois moment that supposedly happened in the last chap, there was none! I'm all clana and I'm sorry if I made it seem like there was clois. There will be no clois in this fic at all. Anyway, on with the story now.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Smallville: The Graveyard

9:12 A.M.

Monday, June 14th

"Hey, Dad." Clark Kent was kneeling next to a slab of stone with a pictures of a sunflower, a star, and a hammer carved into the stone. Even in afterlife, Jonathon Kent was still hard at work tidying up the farm for the time when Martha Kent would join him. Clark and his mother had made sure that Jonathon's tombstone would reflect his life. The sunflower for his wife who spent a great deal of time tending and caring for them, the star for his son who had traveled a long way to earth, and the hammer as a reminder of how Jonathon Kent had spent most of his life: as a dedicated, hard working farmer, father, and husband.

When Jonathon Kent died, the farm had been at its end, and it still was. Clark and his mother had tried to keep the farm running, but eventually they gave up. Martha took over the Talon as her steady job and occasionally baked goods for local shelters and hospitals. Clark tried odd jobs here and there, but Martha Kent had insisted that he stop. Jonathon Kent had died right before Clark's graduation from Smallville High. Death had a funny way of working. Sometimes it just happened when no one expected it to, and other times, it just happened when you prayed that it wouldn't. That was how Clark had felt the day of the funeral. Before all he felt was numbness and disbelief. The day of the funeral was when the tears came; when he finally realized his dad was going six feet under.

They had a small, quiet funeral; a few friends, family, and local community members who respected Jonathon's dedication to the farm life when all they saw were bills and dead ends. Martha's dad had come to finally make peace with the man who stole his daughter's heart. Pete had driven down to Smallville from Wichita the day before. Chloe and her dad were also in attendance. Chloe was the one who had comforted Clark after learning of his father's failed heart. Their senior year together had been tough, but Chloe had seen that he needed a friend badly. So, the both of them had pushed all their doubts and negativity away. Lois Lane had sent her best wishes to the remainder of the Kent family and apologized for not being able to make it. Lex Luthor had even come, but hanged around in the background knowing Clark and him weren't exactly on good terms. But, the one person who had been there that Clark had sincerely doubted that would be was Lana Lang. He and her had drifted so far apart that year that they couldn't even mutter a 'hi' in the hallways. In the end though, they had pulled themselves together, drowned out their dignity, and started a clean slate.

And here he was, Clark Kent, sitting crossed legged next to his father's grave, the Kansas sun beating furiously down upon him, and a troubled expression grazing his young, youthful face. The earlier events of the day were still on his sharp mind.

Clark sighed. There was a slight breeze in the air and around him, the green grass flourished. Birds were singing in the early sun and the trees swayed. It was another typical warm, sunny day in Smallville. The only peculiar thing in sight was Clark Kent about to converse with the dead.

"You must think I'm crazy…sitting out here on the dry, itchy grass about to spill out my life," Clark gave a small smile and scratched the back of his head. "Talking with the dead is usually Lana's territory." Clark laughed and was happy to hear his father laughing along with him. "I just have so many things to say…like how I'm sorry I haven't visited you lately."

Clark waited for his father to reply. "Son, you're supposed to be out there living your life; not conversing with the dead."

"I know…I just need to get a lot of things off my chest," Clark tried to explain.

Clark paused and heard his father mention something about talking to Lana. "I will…I just need to think this out before I go to her; I don't want to worry her."

Clark could imagine his father's face—serious, but light. He could visualize him nodding. Clark continued, deciding to spill the good news first. "Lana and I are engaged."

"I'm glad to hear that, son."

"I only wish you could be there," Clark conceded, trying to force the tears that were threatening to spill to go back.

"Clark, your mother told you that I am _always_ with you," Clark heard his father's voice distantly say.

"Yeah, but…I mean physically…" Clark sighed, knowing his father wouldn't understand.

But to his surprise, he did. "I know what you mean, son."

A comfortable moment of silence followed and Clark took the time to try to decide how he was going to tell his dad what had happened.

"What's on your mind?"

In a way, Clark was happy that his father had found new psychic powers. It was handy in situations like this.

"I couldn't save someone," Clark said, but that was all it took for Jonathon to understand.

"Clark…you know it wasn't your fault. You can't save everyone, son. No matter how hard you try, there's always someone else dying. It's just how the world works."

"I should've gotten there sooner…." Clark muttered.

"No, Clark. You can't go around blaming yourself for this woman's death. You did the best that you could." Jonathon Kent's voice was kind, but stern.

Clark didn't argue back; he knew it wouldn't work. Deep down, Clark knew it wasn't his fault. He just felt so guilty.

"There's more," Clark said. "Lois stole my article…and when I went to confront her…I got so mad. It was almost as if someone else took over my body, only it was just me."

It seemed like an eternity before Jonathon Kent finally spoke. That was the thing about chatting with the dead; sometimes they spoke, sometimes they didn't. Clark was just about to get up and leave when, "Clark, what were you feeling?"

"I…" Clark gulped and took a deep breath before saying, "I felt so angry…I mean the rational thing to do would be to talk to her and work it out. Only, I didn't do that. I…grabbed her wrist and for a moment I just wanted to…hurt her."

When his father didn't say anything, Clark continued saying, "I felt like I was torn apart…like I was Clark Kent _and_ Kal-el. I mean, Kal-el would've hurt her, right? Kal-el was the one who Jor-el wanted to rule over the planet."

Clark brought his hand up to his temple and rubbed. It was all so confusing. Who was he? Was he Clark Kent, the boy that just wanted to live a normal life with the woman of his dreams? Or, was he Kal-el, the Kryptonian meant to rule over mankind with strength?

It was a while before his father spoke. "Clark, remember how I told you, you can't afford to lose your temper?"

Clark nodded, understanding where this was coming from.

"Well, this is one of those times, son. Clark, I can't tell you what's going on with this whole Clark Kent versus Kal-el thing, but I know that in the end you will do that right thing. You will beat Jor-el at his game of destiny. No one else can control your destiny but you."

Clark remained silent to let it all sink in. _Maybe Jor-el has changed…he did save my life. Maybe we've been interpreting his message wrong all this time. _But, that was for another time.

"Clark, why don't you on home? Go talk to Lana. She can probably help you more than I can…." he trailed off.

Clark nodded and waited to see if his dad had anymore to say. Finally, he stood up and brushed the grass off his jeans. "I love you, Dad."

Clark didn't have to wait to hear his Dad's response. He already knew what it was. He could feel his father's love coursing through him and that was enough.


	19. Some Loving and a New Power

Note: As usual, thanks for reviewing! Sorry for the long wait, but finals was this week. Anyway, I have a three day weekend meaning I can write some more! Oh, this chap has clana in it! Sorry for the lack of clana in the few past chaps, but I needed to move the storyline along. Anyway, go read it now! :)

------------------------------------------------------------

Smallville: Apartment above the Talon

9:47 A.M.

Monday, June 14th

"Oh, thanks again Mrs. Watson I really appreciate this break." Lana Lang was sitting at a small round table that was taken up from downstairs and into Clark and her apartment. On it were wedding magazines, pictures of celebrity weddings, and a phonebook. The bustle of the Talon from below could be heard from below. Martha Kent was probably swamped with the morning customers from nearby businesses. Perhaps she would go down to help her later, that is, if she got done with her location search and planned out who to invite and who not to invite to the wedding.

Lana smiled. In just a matter of several weeks, she would be Mrs. Lana Kent. It was a happy and scary thought at the same time. Happy because she and Clark would be official in everyone's eyes and scary in the sense that she would finally be tied down to the man she was so deeply in love with. Their love would be forever.

"Lana? Hello? You still there?" Lana jerked out of her reverie and focused on the conversation at hand.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Mrs. Watson. I was just thinking of the wedding," Lana sighed happily.

Ever since her and Clark's engagement, Lana couldn't stop talking nonstop about it to her girl friends. Lana had even spent ten minutes chatting about it to a girl in her senior year at Smallville High who was applying for a position at the Talon. Martha had been awfully busy so Lana decided to help the poor girl out. She had handed her the application and while she filled it out, Lana had gushed to her about Clark. Anyone who had known the Lana Lang during her high schools could tell a huge change had happened. She was now more carefree and blissfully in love.

Over the phone, Lana heard Mrs. Watson chuckle. "Don't worry about it, Lana. A job will still be waiting for you when the wedding is over. You just worry about getting hitched to that man of yours. Rockaway Fashions can tell when we have a hard working employee with a lot of talent. You just call me when you feel you're ready to come back."

Lana nodded, but realized that Mrs. Watson couldn't see her. "Thank you again; you truly don't know how much this means to me."

"Not a problem. Now, go plan that wedding of yours."

A click brought the end of the conversation and a "Lana?"

Lana turned around in her chair to find her fiancé standing there. "Clark? I thought you were in Metropolis?" Lana gave him a quick look over. His hair was ruffled as if he just super sped here and his clothes had bits of grass on them.

"Hey," Clark said with a slight smile. He didn't want to alarm her into thinking tragedy had struck. He held out his arm that was carrying the sunflower he had picked from the Kent Farm. Clark had made a pit stop there for old time's sake. He knew his mother wouldn't be there because she was running the Talon.

Lana gracefully got out of her chair and delicately took the sunflower. There was a moment of stillness as she scanned the expression on his face to make sure nothing was wrong. Clark kept his face neutral and when she was done, she balanced on her tip toes and gave his cheek a sweet peck with her lips. Clark immediately blushed, feeling foolish that she could still render him speechless with the simplest gestures of affection.

"It's beautiful, Clark," was all Lana had to say to make Clark's heart flutter.

Another moment passed of the young lovers gazing into each other's eyes. Lana was the first to come out of the trance with a blink of the eyes.

"Umm…you still haven't told me why you're here," Lana said, moving towards the sink to fill a vase with water for the flower. "Not that I'm not happy to see you," Lana added with a smile filled with love and joy.

"I went to see my dad," Clark said quietly.

Lana carefully placed the vase with the flower in it on the counter space next to the sink and turned towards him with a confused look. "I thought conversing with the dead was my thing."

"That's what I told my dad," Clark said, grinning. "Lana, I told my dad that we're engaged." Clark knew Lana wanted to pound him with a hundred questions of why he wasn't at work and why he was acting so strange, but he was glad that she held it in.

"And what did your dad say?" Lana moved closer to him and took his hand.

"He's happy for us. He wishes he could be there," Clark said, his voice wavering. Lana squeezed his hand tighter and he continued, "Lana…something happened in Metropolis."

Lana let the breath that she was holding in out. "What? What happened, Clark?" she said in a hushed tone.

Clark didn't answer her; instead, he pulled a crumbled newspaper out of his back pocket. Lana took it and unfolded it cautiously. She sent Clark another puzzled look when she found Lois Lane's article on the front page.

"She stole my article, Lana."

It took a while for Lana to process this information in. She remembered Clark mentioning something last week about working late to type up his article. She had found it strange that he was writing an article. "_Coffee boys don't write articles,"_ Lana had overheard Chloe telling to Clark once.

"Your article?" Lana questioned.

"Remember last week at the party? Chloe helped me hack into the LexCorp database? I needed the information for the article. I was going to turn it in today to Mr. White. I guess I was hoping for a real job at the Planet," Clark explained.

"Oh, Clark," Lana said sympathetically. "I can't believe Lois would do something like this." She felt anger and resentment toward Lois.

"It wasn't all her fault, Lana. I had it stored in her computer," Clark said with a sad smile. "Besides, I'm over it."

Lana shook her head valiantly. "Clark, you can't just let this blow over. I'm going to call Chloe right now to get her to talk some sense into her cousin. She worked with you on this article too."

"Lana," Clark pulled her back to stop her from reaching the phone set on the round table. "There's something else."

Lana was going to protest, but when she saw his countenance, it was serious and weary. "What is it?"

Clark sighed and brought a hand to the back of his head for the second time that day. "I felt like I was torn between me and Kal-el. I was mad at Lois, so I grabbed her wrist and I wanted to hurt her."

"But, you didn't, right?" Lana said, but regretted it a second later. How could think that the man she loved would ever do such a thing? He was Clark Kent, the loving, kind, gentle man she loved. He had saved so many people with his abilities. It was a shame for her to even think that. "Oh, Clark, I'm sorry…." Lana said, realizing her mistake.

"It's okay…I even had my doubts for a second there too. Lana, something is happening to me…I feel like I'm Clark Kent, but I'm also Kal-el, the guy meant to rule over the world." Clark's face was worried and Lana felt a sudden urge to wrap him up in her arms to take some of that pain away.

"But the important thing is you _didn't_. You didn't hurt her. You would _never_ hurt anyone intentionally," Lana consoled, reaching out to grab his other hand. Her thumb traced small soothing circles on the palms of his hands.

"Lana…I couldn't save someone," Clark said, spilling out the grief and sadness that were trapped inside him up until this point. "There was a woman…she was hurt…and I couldn't save her."

"Clark…" Lana brought a hand to cup his face who he was trying to hide from her. "It wasn't your fault…."

"That's what my dad said too…."

"And he's right….It's not your fault," Lana stated firmly. Then she said more gently, "You can't save everyone, Clark. You did your best and that's all that matters."

Clark nodded and his lifted his eyes to her face. "I'm so lucky to have fallen in love with you."

"Same here, Superman." Lana giggled.

"Superman, huh?" Clark was amused by her nickname for him. "Where did that come from?" His mood had been lightened greatly. _God, how can a smile coming from this woman do that?_

"Oh, no where," Lana said, pulling Clark into the corner of the apartment that was referred to as the 'living room.' To be honest, Lana had come up with that nickname while on the phone with Chloe. Chloe had been teasing her mercilessly about how much she gushed and cooed about the dark and handsome man who had captured her heart.

Lana pulled him down next to her on the couch and leaned against him. "I spoke to my boss and she agreed to let me take a break until after the wedding."

"What?" Clark was surprised. He hadn't heard Lana mention any of this to him before.

"Clark, I need the extra time to plan this wedding. And don't worry about my job; Mrs. Watson reassured me it would still be there when I get back."

"But, Lana," Clark began, "If this wedding is too much, we can always─"

"Clark, we are not postponing this," Lana said firmly.

Clark sighed, knowing he would never win. "It's just…money's a bit tight right now."

"I know…." Lana nodded her head; her expression was one of worry. "Clark, as much as I would like to think we're going to be having a dream wedding next month, we're not. I balanced the budget of the wedding today and let's just say things aren't looking out too good."

Clark remained silent and kissed the center part of her head. It was only ten o'clock in the morning, but Clark was already tired by the day's events. He knew he should get back to work; considering that he and Lana just talked about their financial status.

"Hey, you're tired," Lana sensed. "I'll go make us some coffee."

Clark watched her go into their makeshift kitchen, her hips swaying. _Keep thinking like that, Kent, and it'll be the end of your abstinence._

He only had to wait a few minutes until Lana returned with his coffee. "Careful; it's hot," she warned him, forgetting he was immune to all things cold and hot.

"I think I can handle it," Clark said. Jokingly he blew on the surface of the cup. To his and Lana's surprise, the coffee in cup began to freeze.

"Wh—what happened?" Lana asked as Clark tentatively held the cup upside down. Not a single drop spilled from the cup.

"How did you do that, Clark?" Lana's eyes were the size of a dime.

"I'm not sure…." Clark said uncertainly. He flipped the cup back to the position it normally was used in. The coffee was still frozen.

"Lana…remember the night that my breath turned really cold?" Clark began, looking nervous. "I think I have some new power."

"Like…freezing stuff?" Lana asked.

Clark nodded as Lana took the cup away from him. She hesitantly put a manicured finger to the surface of the coffee. Cold to the touch.

Clark's forehead was scrunched up in concentration. If in fact he could freeze things with his breath, it would explain the mysterious ice incident at Gateway docks. His body, while unconscious, could have automatically sent ice out to protect itself. And the night that Lana complained her neck was cold; Clark was barely keeping his heat vision in check. He must have triggered…ice breath.

"Lana, I think I've developed super breath."

"Super breath?" Lana raised a carefully plucked and waxed eyebrow.

Clark merely nodded his head. "Lana, it happened again today. I blew on the woman's neck to stop it from bleeding and the wound froze."

"Froze? Just by breathing on it?" If Clark didn't know any better, he would say Lana was amazed by his new power. Before Clark could reply, Lana asked him another question, "She was attacked on the neck?"

"Yeah," Clark pulled a face when he thought of her mangled neck. "I can't imagine what could've done that. It looked like a vampire bit her something."

Clark thought he saw Lana shiver slightly. Clark couldn't fathom what could have made her shiver. It was a warm day in Smallville. Sunlight lit up their apartment, filling every cranny and nook. Perhaps it was the frozen cup now sitting on the coffee table next to _Identity Crisis_, a book he must have bought in his high school days.

"Maybe it was a vampire," Lana whispered.

Clark was about to laugh, but quickly pushed it down his throat when he saw the freaked expression on her face. "Lana, I didn't mean it."

Those words seemed to snap Lana out of her daze. "I know, Clark. I mean…with all the weird things in Smallville, it wouldn't exactly be crazy to say it was a vampire."

"Well, it happened in Metropolis, Lana. And besides, vampires don't come out in day," Clark reassured her, pulling her closer to him. "Even if it was a vampire look-a-like, it won't get you; not with me around." He puffed out his chest to make it seem comical and it seemed to do that trick. Lana gave a laugh of relief at his silliness.

"You are such a dork, Clark," Lana said, smiling.

"Yeah, but you still love me." Clark kissed her forehead.

"Yeah…I do." Lana took a hold of his warm hand. Her ring sparkled in the light, twinkling at Clark to remind him that he needed to get another one to go with it.

Clark sighed and slowly got up from the sofa. "I need to get back to work. With you taking time off work, it's up to me to bring in the cash."

Lana nodded, understanding where this was coming from. "You know, I can still manage the wedding and my job if you want."

"Lana, it's fine," Clark said and added, "I don't want you to work yourself out. When are Chloe and my mom going to help you?"

"I think Saturday; Chloe is trying to find a job this week and your mother is busy this week with the Talon. Smallville High lets out this Friday, so she's trying to get everything ready for the anxious, summer-hungry teens."

Clark chortled and gave a nod of understanding. "Just don't work yourself too hard, Honey."

"Already calling me Honey?" Lana smiled with a mischievous glint in her hazel eyes. She too got off the couch and moved closer to him.

Just when their lips were about to meet, Clark's cell phone rang. Clark checked the caller ID and found it was Lois, probably wondering where her coffee and camera was.

"It's okay. We'll have time for that later," Lana said, ushering her fiancé out of the apartment. "Bye, Honey."

Clark laughed, his mood drastically changed from earlier. "Bye, Baby."


	20. Reunion With An Old Friend

Metropolis: The Daily Planet: Lois Lane's cubicle/office

11:17 A.M.

Friday, June 18th

Clark Kent was leaning on the paper-strewn desk with his left elbow. His right arm was preoccupied with pushing the mini Hot Wheels racecar over a pile of folders that he had stacked up as a ramp. Lois Lane was currently in Perry White's office talking to him about something. Clark assumed it was big because she had gone in an hour ago and she still hadn't come out yet.

_Maybe she's been murdered,_ Clark thought as the racecar zoomed this-way-and-that on the curvy path that he had created out of pens and pencils lying around on Lois' work space. Clark's mind began to wander to a different topic. _So far, this week has sucked…Lana barely has time for me when I get home and when I do get home, it's already eight or something…._ Clark had been forced into overtime by Lois; her excuse being that she hated being in the office alone at night and she needed her coffee. Clark was just glad that Lois was going home early today since Chloe suggested the two of them go clubbing. It gave Clark the chance to catch up with his fiancé's doings for the few past days. _Usually when I get home, Lana's busy looking at bridal magazines with Mom. _Clark had come home last night to his mother and Lana bending over page after page of wedding dresses. He and Lana had barely exchanged words for the past nights. It had just been a 'hello' and 'goodnight' for them and an occasional 'love you.'

"Hey, give this to Lois, Clark." A voice jerked Clark out of his thoughts.

"Lucy!" Clark jumped at the slight of an elder woman in her early thirties. Lucy Loins was red-headed and she wore some of the shortest skirts that he had ever seen. She happened to be Perry White's secretary and Lois Lane's source for all the gossip that happened in the building from the elevators to the bathrooms. From what he had gathered from Lois, she happened to have a small thing for him. Oblivious to any other woman besides his angel, Clark had shrugged it off. Lois could have just been saying that to get him uncomfortable.

Up until yesterday, Clark Kent would have agreed with that. Now, though, he wasn't so sure. During his lunch break yesterday, when nearly everyone had left the building for some of Tony's pizza, Lucy Loin's had sneaked up on him. Clark had been filing some papers for Lois while she was using the bathroom, when he was stunned by a Lucy Loins wearing a short miniskirt that looked like it had been stolen from a stripper bar.

**Flashback**

"Hi, Clark."

"Lu-Lucy…" Clark's mouth hung open and he had to clutch Lois' papers tight. His face was a shade of crimson. He slowly stood up and dropped his gaze to the floor. Lana would not like him seeing this. Clark looked around him and for the first time he noticed it was deserted. Clark kept his gaze to the floor as she got nearer.

"What's the matter, Clark? Don't like what you see?" Clark heard her giggles get closer and soon he was staring at pointy black high heels.

Clark lifted his face up, but turned it slightly away from hers. He focused on bobble head on the desk behind her. "Err…it's nice…." Clark said, shifting his head in different directions to avoid looking at her.

"You look tense…why don't I help you out?" Clark heard her say in a seductive tone.

"What? N-no-o…it's alright…." Clark said timidly, protesting slightly while he tried to get past her.

Clark flinched violently when she put a hand on his arm. Clark jumped and dropped the files he was supposed to be filing for Lois.

_What's wrong with me? It's just Lucy!_ Clark thought; staring at the files on the ground, as if blaming them for the situation he was now in.

"You seem jumpy, Clark. Why don't I give you a massage?" Lucy attempted to put her hand on his shoulder, but Clark jerked it out of her reach.

Trying to cover his mistake of letting her know how nervous he was, Clark stuttered, "Umm...I have to go…." Without looking at her, Clark walked as fast as he could without going into super speed mode out of the office.

**End Flashback**

"Clark? Earth to Clark?" A voice brought Clark out of the past.

"Oh, umm…" Lucy was still there. Clark gave her a small smile and straightened up, releasing the toy racecar from his grip. "I'll give it to Lois," Clark said, referring to the note Lucy handed him. Clark also hoped that the confirmation would send her away.

"So, how's your fiancé? What was her name again, Lulu? Leah?" Lucy asked casually, leaning on Lois' desk.

"It's Lana, and she's doing fine," Clark replied, a bit defensively. Lucy didn't seem to notice his annoyed tone and still remained sitting on the desk. Clark couldn't read her face for any signs of embarrassment for yesterday or any indication that it ever did happen.

"Hello, Lucy."

Clark glanced behind Lucy and saw that Lois had returned. For once, he was grateful for her arrival.

"Well, I better go now," Lucy said, jumping off the desk, knowing that her time alone with Clark was up. Just as she was about to leave though, she hiked her skirt up high enough to allow Clark and maybe Lois a glimpse of the black thong she was wearing.

Clark turned red and sent Lois a glare to warn her not to say anything. Lois simply shrugged and when her gaze fell upon her desk, her eyebrows rose.

"What the heck did you do to my desk, Smallvile?" Lois sent him a thoroughly annoyed look. Clark had failed to notice that he had completely trashed her desk. The racetrack that he had made for the toy car out of pencils was still there and gum wrappers and chocolate candy bar wrappers littered the work area. The only thing that remained untouched by Clark's junk, as Lois put it, was the computer. It was quite a sight.

"Oh, err…sorry, Lois," Clark replied, really feeling remorse.

"Yeah, whatever," Lois snapped. Her mood had changed from annoyed to snappish in a matter of a few seconds. "C'mon, Kent; we have somewhere to be."

Clark's eyebrows knitted together. "What do you mean we have somewhere to be?"

Lois sighed and rolled her eyes as if the answer was in plain view of him. "Read the note that Lucy gave you to give to me."

Clark picked the yellow post-it off of a Twix candy wrapper and read out loud, "Lex Luthor is ready for you." Clark waited a few seconds for it to sink in. "What does it mean he's ready for you? Ready for what?"

Again, Lois sighed impatiently and glanced at the metallic watch that was sitting on her wrist as if she was running late for something. "Look, Kent, I don't have time for questions. The most powerful man in the world is waiting for me and you in his office. Let's get moving."

Clark opened his mouth, ready to pummel Lois with a storm of questions, but Lois had grabbed him by the crook of his arm and pulled him out of her chair.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**LexCorp: Lex Luthor's Study **

Clark watched as the most powerful man in Metropolis—and possibly the entire world—lean back in his plush leather chair and give a courteous smile to him and Lois. Clark gave him a timid, nervous, but friendly smile back. After all, it wasn't everyday that you 'bumped' into your former best friend whom you haven't spoken to in four years.

"So, how would you like to start off this interview, Miss Lane?" Lex Luthor said in a smooth, suave voice that Clark hadn't heard in four years. He remembered that it was the tone that Lex used when speaking to woman, trying to seduce them or get them to bend to his will. Lois, however, wasn't having any of that.

"Mr. Luthor─"

"Please, call me Lex,"

"Okay, then, _Lex,_" Lois said, emphasizing his name as if she was mocking him. "That sophisticated, oh-so-charming tone of yours isn't going to help you any bit. I'm a reporter and I'm here to report the facts, whether it suits you and your company or not. So, be my guest to curse and spit at me all you want, but just a warning, the questions I will ask may be blunt, personal, and rude."

Clark cringed, knowing he and Lois were done for. He half-expected Lex to call his security team to have them kicked out. To his surprise, Lex laughed. Clark joined in with him, hoping it would amend for Lois' big mouth. He elbowed Lois sharply in the ribs to follow suite, but all he got was a swift kick in the leg for elbowing her. Clark grinned when Lois' mouth formed an 'o', a sure sign that the kick had hurt her more than him.

"Well, I have to admit, Miss Lane, you have quite a charisma; it's similar to your cousin's. What was her name again, Clark? Oh, wait, I assume I can still call you Clark?" Lex looked at Clark's direction with a hopeful smile.

Clark nodded and tried to push down his uneasiness he had just acquired. _It was just a dream, Kent. Get over it...._ Clark thought, referring to the time Lex had him shipped off to a research facility. Clark still wasn't sure if it was a dream or not. It was too real to have been a dream, but too unnerving to have been real. It was almost as if Jonathon, Martha, and Clark Kent's worst nightmares had come true, but it carried every little detail of their fears; some of them hadn't even made sense. Clark vaguely remembered being fed peas everyday in the facility without any purpose.

"So, Clark, to be honest, I would have never thought you'd be working for the Daily Planet. Your friend's interest must have rubbed off on you," Lex said pleasantly enough for Clark not to hate him. Unfortunately, the phrase, 'buttering him up for the kill' came to his mind.

"Believe me, Lex, I doubt I wouldn't even be here if it wasn't for Lois," Clark said, gesturing to Lois. Lois rolled her eyes at him, telling him to drop it, it wasn't a big deal. To Clark however, it was a big deal. On their way to Lexcorp, Lois had filled him in on how she had confessed to Perry White about stealing his article.

**Flashback to Taxi Ride**

"You did what?" Clark was stunned.

"Yes, I told Perry that it was your article," Lois said as if it was nothing. Then she added, "Uhh…you might want to close your mouth before that fly flies in."

Clark snapped his mouth shut, but opened it again to ask, "What did he say?" As shocked as he was at Lois' very-out-of-character actions, he was even more curious to find out what Mr. White had said.

"He said that for me to tell you 'welcome to the team.' You and I and now partners," Lois explained, grimacing at the idea of sharing her career and articles with Clark Kent, a resident of Smallville, Kansas. "Anyway, your first assignment is a follow-up article on the explosion at Gateway Docks with Lex Luthor."

"_Lex Luthor?"_ Clark repeated, stupefied that today would mark the day that he and Lex Luthor would cross paths again after four years.

"Yes, Lex Luthor, so you better not screw this up, Kent. This could be the break of my career and the beginning of a long career for you."

**End Flashback**

"Okay, as happy as I am that you two are catching up for old time's sake, we _do_ have an interview here to get done," Lois said, but then added to it seem more polite, "I'm sure Mr. Luthor here has better things to do than to talk to us."

"Oh, no, I have all the time in the world; especially since the head of security thinks I need to take a break from the corporate wars and go into hiding," Lex leaned forward in his chair and placed both elbows on the glass desk. Clark guessed that the desk had been recently replaced because it had blinded him from several angles when he first stepped into the sun-filled office. The glass looked new and not a scratch was on it, but then again, it could have just been the clean-up crew's job to make it look like that.

"Really?" Lois raised an eyebrow and set the tape recorder on the desk. "And why is that, Mr. Luthor?" Clark figured she had forgotten to call him 'Lex' or she just didn't want to.

"On or off the record?" Lex glanced at the tape recorder and then at Lois.

"Depends," Lois said before Clark could reply.

"Just ignore her and continue, Lex," Clark offered, feeling sorry for Lex being under the microscope.

Lex grimaced and got up. Clark watched as he shuffled toward a cart to the right of the room. On it sat remainders of a probably nutritious breakfast, a jug of freshly squeezed orange juice (from the looks of it), and four glass cups. Lex gracefully filled three out of the four with juice and brought them over to his desk. Silently, he handed one to Lois, one to Clark, and set one on his desk. Clark nodded at him for a soundless thank you.

"So, where were we?" Lex asked as he adjusted himself comfortably in his seat.

Lois put her untouched glass on the table with a _clink_ and said, "I think we were at the part where you told us why you had to go into hiding?"

"Ah…let's see…I believe it had to do with the incident that happened on Monday," Lex said, glancing at Lois and then at Clark. Lois had her hand poised over a small notebook, ready to jot down anything news-worthy. Clark quietly sipped his juice, not really knowing what to say. "A former employee of mine came into my office for his paycheck. Unfortunately, things escalated to the point where security was needed."

Lois raised her eyebrows and before she could speak, Clark cut her off with, "Are you okay, Lex?"

Lex chuckled and said, "Clark…you're still the same…always thinking of others. You still have that hero quality."

"Okay, hate to break up the reunion, but the rough draft of this article needs to be on Perry's desk by four," Lois said loudly. "Let's continue. So what exactly happened that caused you to call security?"

"Well, there was an argument over the paycheck and I guess it just got out of hand." Lex shrugged it off as if it was something that happened everyday in the corporate world.

"Err…can you give the names or why your former employee was meeting you?" Clark said, deciding to try his hand at the journalism thing.

Lex's expression darkened and Clark immediately regretted saying anything at all. "Let's just leave it at that, shall we?"

Clark sent Lois an apologetic look. Their angle on the incident on Monday morning was gone.

"So," Lois began, but was cut off by a beep. Clark assumed it was Lex's cell phone or one of his highly-advanced-technology-wise devices. But, it wasn't; it was Lois's phone.

"Excuse me," Lois said, standing up and walking swiftly out of the room, leaving Lex and Clark alone and together.

_Dammit...now what are Lex and I supposed to talk about?_ Clark thought. He didn't need to worry about it for long because Lois came right back.

"Kent, Perry just called and says that there's been a bank robbery at Metropolis Royal Bank. He says he wants one of us to cover it. Since you're inexperienced, I'm gonna cover that, while you stay here and finish this interview," Lois said with one breath. "Call me if you need anything, okay?"

"What─" Clark started, but Lois was already running out the door; her shoes making clinking noises. The slam of the door signaled that she was gone and he was now stuck with Lex Luthor.

Clark gave Lex a timid smile and he returned it with an encouraging one.

"So…would you like to comment on what happened on June sixth down at Gateway Docks?" Clark asked, saying the first thing that came to mind.

Clark watched as Lex bided his time, trying to come up with a sufficient answer. Just when he was about ready, a small beep emitted from Lex's Apple laptop sitting on his desk. Lex's forehead furrowed and he frowned.

"What's wrong?" Clark asked, confused.

"Security has triggered the silent alarm," Lex informed him. He added when Clark's confused expression didn't go away, "It means that everyone inside the building should go into a one of the designated safe rooms and lock up. Someone or something has entered the building that could possibly do damage."

Clark's face was one of shock. He forced his mind to think. "Well, where's the closest safe room?"

"We're in it," Lex said, pressing a key on his laptop. Clark heard several _clicks_ and a voice coming from overheard saying, "Door and windows have been secured."

"Now, we wait," Lex said calmly, but the sweat that had appeared on his bald head gave his nervousness away. Clark felt his heart beat faster—it wasn't the kind of beating when Lana walked into the room, or when Lana gave him one of her melting kisses. It was the beating of fear.

_Thump. Thump._ Someone was knocking on the door. Clark and Lex both turned towards the door and waited. _Thump. Thump._

"Just wait…." Lex muttered.

"What if it's someone who couldn't get into a safe room?" Clark voiced, feeling his insides turn to ice.

"No…security should have made sure everyone got into one."

The thumps from the door were getting louder and so were the ones from Clark's heart. Something wasn't right; he could just feel it.

_Thump. Thump. Crash._

Clark turned his head sharply to the door and was just in time to witness the heavy door come down with a loud _boom_.

"What the─" Clark said out loud when he turned toward Lex and found him and everything else moving slow. He was in super speed mode.

Clark stood up from his chair and saw a man with a long coat rushing into the room. The sun reflected off the scales on his face, momentarily blinding Clark. When he regained eyesight, he saw Lex slumped in his chair and the man leaning over him, kneeling on the desk.

"Hey!" Clark shouted. He didn't know what else to do.

The man looked his way and a stunned countenance came upon his face.

"What are you doing here?" He yelled angrily. Then, he turned toward Lex and brought his head close to the pulse on Lex's neck. Clark got a flashback of the lady lying dead in the alley, fang marks on her neck.

Clark shifted into action and ran at the man like a football player about to tackle his opponent. Clark took extra care not to hurt Lex and he moved his body at an angle so that he and the man would land on the floor.

The man, surprised by his attack, fell hard on the floor. Clark pulled him up and attempted to knock him out, but to his astonishment, his fist only connected with air.

"Ahh!" Clark cried as he felt his back connect with the wall behind him. Clark got up, dazed, looked over at Lex, and to his relief, found that he was still out. He didn't want to have to explain to him how he had managed to tackle a man heavier than him to the floor in mere seconds. Clark then scanned the room for his newly-found opponent, but was surprised to see that one of the windows had been shattered. The man was gone.


	21. Morning Affections

Note: Sorry for the long wait, but I got sick and missed a couple days of school. So, now I'm trying to catch up on the work I missed. Anyway, hope you like this chap. It has clana in it :). Thanks for reviewing!

-

Smallville: Apartment above the Talon

8:12 A.M.

Saturday, June 19th

Clark Kent rolled over on his side, perfectly content in dreamland where dream Lana was doing only things he could dream of to him. "Mmm…Lana…"

Meanwhile, in the real world, Lana Lang was busy throwing clothes around, frantically searching for an outfit that would take away all the sleepiness from her fiancé when he awoke, but was still conservative enough to not draw unwanted attention to her. _Whoosh._ A pink top landed on the lump that was Clark.

Lana giggled as Clark's soft snores stopped. Then, a hand went up to swat at the shirt that had hit him in the face. Lana, feeling sorry for disturbing his sleep, went over and picked it up. She watched as his once annoyed expression turn to content. She smiled, happy that she hadn't woken him yet; she was still wearing her robe and searching for clothes. Just as she was about to resume her mission for the perfect outfit, a hand reached out and grabbed her small wrist, pulling her back.

Clark's right hand went to rub his eyes and hair while his left one remained on her wrist. Lana grinned when his eyes flew open and a lazy smile crossed his face. "'Morning Angel," he said.

""Morning to you too, Handsome," Lana said back, teasing him with a nickname of his own. "I was going to surprise you with tight fitting jeans and a cute tee, but you're already up." Lana pouted to get him to play along.

Clark smiled widely and threw the covers off him, revealing his toned chest under the wife-beater he was wearing and flannel pants. He sat up and pulled Lana to his lap. "Aww…that's too bad…I guess you'll just have to surprise me by taking off that robe of yours."

Lana playfully slapped his hand as it snaked toward the knot holding the sides of the robe together. "Uh-uh…don't think so," Lana said, standing up and pulling him up with her. "How about a kiss instead?"

"Hey, at this point I'll take anything," Clark joked as Lana planted her lips on his. Clark's hands roamed her body, aching to tear the robe apart. He reached her perfectly rounded butt and squeezed. Lana took that as her cue to kiss harder.

_Knock. Knock._ Lana pulled away from Clark abruptly as the pounding on the door continued. Clark frowned and sighed, disappointed that someone had interrupted their kiss that was growing more passionate with every passing second. Lana obviously shared his disappointment as she buried her head in his chest.

"Hello? Clark? Lana?" a voice called from outside of the door.

Clark's expression perked up when he heard the voice of his best friend, Pete. "Pete? Is that you?"

"Yeah; who did you think it was? The cookie monster?" Pete Ross said. "What are you two up to? Making out again?"

Clark groaned as Pete finished announcing his and Lana's morning activities to the morning crowd of the Talon. "Could you say that any louder?"

"Opps. My bad, man," Pete apologized.

"Clark, go let him in; I'll go make us some coffee," Lana said quietly, but it was loud enough for Pete to hear.

"Nah, it's okay, Lana. Clark's mom sent me up here to tell you that Chloe's on her way to pick you up for your dress hunt. As for Clark, your mom wants to talk to you after you get done doing what you and Lana do in the mornings." After a pause, Clark could hear his fading footsteps.

"Well…I guess I should get dressed then." Lana gave Clark a quick kiss on the tip of his nose and headed toward her closet that had been opened earlier.

"And I'll go make coffee…although I don't see why we need to when we live above a coffee shop that serves pretty good coffee. Not to mention that my mom is the owner and my fiancé helps manages it sometimes," Clark added. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Lana give a laugh and her nose crinkle up.

"Right…just go put on a fresh pot of coffee, okay?" Lana laughed and pulled down an outfit from the closet.

Clark stuck out his tongue playfully at her and padded barefoot toward the kitchen. The bathroom door shut as he started the coffee maker. A few minutes later, Lana came out wearing a white lace camisole and low-cut jeans. A mischievous smile crossed her face as she gave his butt a pat.

"Someone's a bit frisky this morning," Clark remarked as Lana tried to get a cup from the upper cabinets, but failed.

"Clark…?"

Clark easily reached up and got the pink cup that they had bought at a flea market. He handed it to her with a smile of amusement. Lana gave him a fake scowl that caused them both to laugh.

"You have no idea how much joy you bring into my day, Lana," Clark said, hugging his arms around her waist from behind her.

"Hmm…same to you," Lana said, pouring herself some coffee into the pink mug. "Clark…I really don't want to leave you today."

"Me too…" Clark showered her bare neck with kisses. "But, I'll be right here when you get back tonight. I'm not going anywhere."

"Good, because I expect more of your lovely kisses tonight," Lana said sipping the coffee and playing with Clark's dark curls with one hand. "Oww…"

"What?"

"I burned my tongue…ironic, huh? I used to own a coffee shop and I'm still burning my tongue…" Lana said lightly. She set the cup on the counter with a slight frown. Clark reached over and picked up the cup. He gently blew on it and handed it back to her.

Lana gave him a puzzled, but curious smile. Slowly, she brought the cup to her lips and sipped. Then, she set the cup down again and turned around in Clark's arms.

"What was that for?" Clark asked, referring to Lana lavishing him with her kisses.

"For using your super breath on my coffee."

"Hey, my powers are for saving the world and making Lana Lang, the object of my affection comfortable. Including, making her warm and toasty on the coldest nights or making her as cool as a melting ice cube on hot, sweaty, summer nights," Clark joked and kissed her on the head affectionately.

"Mmm…and your Clark Kent, the object of my most naughty, smutty, lustful dreams," Lana cooed. She gave a soft laugh when she heard Clark audibly gulp.

"Lana─"

"Hellooo? Hope I'm not interrupting anything!" someone called through the door, interrupting Clark.

"That's probably, Chloe," Lana stated, putting down her coffee mug and giving Clark a quick kiss complete with a devious wink. "I'll see you later, Baby."

Lana hurried to the door, the heels of her boot making clomping sounds. Clark followed her like a wounded, neglected puppy.

"Lana…you can't just leave when you've started _something_," Clark whined, putting on his best pout.

"Clark…I'll be back later to finish it and besides, a little waiting never hurt anyone," Lana said, putting on her jean jacket and grabbing her purse. "It'll just make your desire for me grow more."

Clark groaned and replied, "Lana, if my desire for you grows anymore, I'm going to…explode."

Lana giggled and kissed his cheek. "You're so adorable, Clark." She opened the door to find Chloe standing there tapping her foot impatiently.

"Ah…so Juliet manages to escape long enough from her Romeo to make time to spend with her best friend," Chloe said sarcastically.

"Hi to you too, Chloe," Clark said rather grumpily, still ticked off that Lana would leave him now just when they were getting started.

"Good Morrow to you, Romeo," Chloe greeted Clark. "And, if you will now let me have fair Juliet for the day, I will be forever in your debt."

"Yeah…whatever…" Clark said; feeling like it was too early in the morning for Chloe's antics.

"Just ignore him, Chloe…" Lana said, rolling her eyes. "He woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning." She was now standing outside of the threshold.

"Speaking of bed...there's only one bed?" Chloe asked, looking surprised. "Ohh…I want details girl."

"I'm sure you do," Lana said, walking down the stairs with Chloe. She gave a little wave to Clark and another wink.

Clark smiled, amazed at how he couldn't refrain from not being mad at her for a couple of minutes. _I really am hooked on her…_

"Yo, Clark!" Pete came running up the stairs just as Clark was about to close the door. Clark rolled his eyes, thinking of how pathetic Pete's macho act was getting.

"Don't you roll your eyes at me," was how Pete started off their second conversation of that morning. "I just spoke to your mom downstairs and she wants to see you now."

Clark sighed, exasperated. "Pete, and how I would love to do that to please my mother, but if happen to take your eyes off that chick downstairs, you would notice that I'm still wearing my pajamas and my breath stinks."

"It does now, does it? Well, that didn't stop Lana from smooching you." Pete played off.

Clark had a sudden impulse to smack him upside the head but thought better of it. As much as Pete annoyed him sometimes, he didn't really want Pete walking around holding an ice pack up to his head. Instead, Clark opted to ignore his comment and let Pete into the apartment.

"There's coffee on the counter if you want some," Clark told him, grabbing a pair of fresh pants and a clean white shirt.

"Clark, there's coffee downstairs; why do you and Lana even bother making some? You know your mom would let you have some for free," Pete remarked, sitting down on one of the stools.

Clark shrugged and pulled off the wife beater, throwing on the white tee. "That's what I told Lana, but she gave me a whole list of reasons why. Something 'bout living on our own or something." He headed toward the bathroom, having gotten dressed already.

"Not even married yet and she wants to play house," Pete commented with a knowing look. "You, my friend, are going to have a handful on your hands; I can already tell."

"What do you mean?" Clark asked; preoccupied with trying to shave away at the little hairs that had sprouted on his chin and upper lip overnight.

"I mean, you guys have just been engaged and she's already setting house rules," Pete stated, picking up a random magazine that Lana must have bought off the kitchen counter.

"So, what's your point?" Clark asked a bit defensively. He lowered the razor and fixed his eyes on Pete at the counter. When it came to Lana and people making critical commentary about her, he was biased.

"_That's_ my point," Pete said casually, flipping though the magazine. "You're acting like her dog or something."

"Well, I'm sorry, but it's a little something called love," Clark said with a hint of anger in his voice. He washed the razor under running water and wiped his face with a towel. "What's with you today?"

Clark's eyes followed Pete's movements. Pete threw the magazine on the counter and got off his stool in a huff. "I don't know what you mean," Pete said grudgingly.

"Okay…" Clark said uncertainly, feeling concern replace his anger from earlier. What was up with his best friend today? Pete dropped remarks here and there about how Clark should handle Lana, but it was in a light tone. He never meant them and Clark and him knew that.

Clark turned back to the sink and shrugged mentally. He figured he could ask Pete about it later. After all, they had a full day together. _Better get this resolved then, Kent._


	22. Shattered Frame

Note: Sorry for the long wait! (again) I got writer's block, but hopefully it's gone now. Thank you for all your reviews! Things between Pete and Clark will be cleared up in this chap. And, for those of you who are thinking that Pete has a "thing" for Lana, he doesn't! So don't worry; no plana (Pete/Lana) in this fic—ever!

Smallville: Pete's car on the way to the Kent Farm

9:06 A.M.

Saturday, June 19th

"So, you want to talk about anything, Pete?" Clark twisted the knob on the car's stereo slightly to turn down the volume. He and Pete were on their way to Clark's childhood home for some spring cleaning for Martha. Clark had been surprised when she asked him to clean out the loft.

**Flashback to the Talon**

"So, what is it you wanted to talk about, Mom?" Clark asked his mom who was behind the counter of the Talon making an order for a regular customer.

"Oh, Clark; you're finally down here," his mother said, grinning at him.

Clark flashed her a smile complete with dimples. "Sorry…I guess Lana was taking longer than usual in the bathroom."

Martha Kent clucked her tongue and said, "Clark, Lana left about fifteen minutes ago with Chloe to Metropolis. Do you honestly think I would take that alibi?" She frowned at him for being so childish.

Clark chuckled and nodded his head. "Hey, weren't you the one who fell for the Kent charm many years back?"

Martha couldn't help but smile back at her only son. _He definitely has that charm…like Jonathon._ "Well, now that you're down here, I was going to ask you to clean out the loft for me."

Clark's smile was still on his face, but a quick look of confusion crossed his face. "The loft—you mean _my_ loft?"

"Yes, the loft your father built for you so you could have solitude and privacy during your teen years," Martha said, having finished the orders and moving back toward the counter, closer to her son.

"But, why do I have to clean it?" Clark was still confused. "I mean, you said that I could put my stuff in there and my old room as long as I wanted─" realization suddenly dawned on him. "Wait—you're not kicking me out, are you?"

Now, it was Martha's turn to chuckle. "No, Clark, I am not kicking you out," she said, handing the tray of cappuccinos to one of the employees, Anne. "Table four, Honey."

Clark nodded to Anne when she smiled to him on her way to table four. "Then, why─"

Martha sighed impatiently. "Clark, can't you just do what your dear old mother tells you to do? And besides, you're not only cleaning out the loft—the loft is just where most of the junk is. You and Pete could clean out the whole house, starting with the loft."

If Clark was confused before, it was nothing compared to now. "Mom, why? Are you moving?" His visage was alarmed.

"No, Sweetie…I'm not moving. I just need to clean out the place, you know? Sweep away the old memories and start with new ones of you and Lana getting married," Martha said, her eyes glistening. "That place has needed a good cleaning; I just haven't found the time, that's all. I mean, Jonathon's things are still lying around…" Martha prayed that Clark would understand, and as usual, he did.

Clark nodded, finally understanding his mother's need to clear herself of his father's life and her grief. It had been nearly four years since Jonathon Kent passed away and he knew that his mother was still deeply upset by his death. "Sure, Mom; Pete and I will clean it up."

**End Flashback**

"Like what?" Pete asked, keeping his eyes on the road. He had volunteered to be driver for the day.

"Nothing…you know…stuff," Clark said pathetically. "Look…Pete…I know I haven't been around much lately…you know with the wedding and all…I just want make sure everything's okay between us," Clark said, fidgeting with a loose string on his blue jacket.

Pete glanced at his best friend sitting adjacent to him. "No…everything's cool between us, Clark."

Clark raised his eyebrow and tried to read his expression. Pete saw this and said, "No, really, Clark. We're cool. Unless something's bothering you?"

"No…no…everything's fine," Clark said quickly, hoping he hadn't given him the wrong impression. "It's just…this morning you seemed…cranky."

Pete gave a snort of laughter and Clark took it as his cue for it to be okay to laugh too. "Cranky? As in an old man?" Pete asked with a grin. He cocked his head sideways at Clark and said, "Are you sure that's not you, man?"

"Haha…nope…I'm pretty sure it's you," Clark said, glad that the ice between them was broken. "Seriously though, what's up?"

Pete's demeanor seemed to lower, but a slight smile was still on his face. "Look…I don't know what was with me this morning…I guess I was jealous of you and Lana."

"_Jealous?"_ In all his years he and Pete had been friends, it had usually been Pete with the girl and Clark stuck with staring at Lana from a distance. Until, of course, senior year—the year the table was flipped and he became the most popular guy in school along with the most beautiful girl.

"Yeah…I see you and Lana together and you guys just seem so…_happy_," Pete said, tapping the steering wheel in rhythm with the rock song on playing on the radio.

This was news to Clark. "Well, I mean, Lana and I have been together for a while, Pete. You can have that too—you just gotta work for it," Clark told him sincerely.

"Nah, man…I can't," Pete said with a hint of bitterness in his voice.

"Of course you can," Clark said earnestly as Pete made the turn for Hickory Road.

"No…I'm telling you I can't."

"Why not?" Clark fixed his eyes on Pete who was trying to avoid his gaze by looking at the seemingly endless road.

"Let's just say I'm at the position you were once in with Lana and Whitney."

Clark's eyes were as wide as coins. "What? When did this happen? Who?" Although he already had an impression who it could be.

"Chloe. Ever since she came back," Pete said, miserably, turning into the Kent Farm driveway. "I thought those feelings were gone…but when she came back, they came out again."

Clark nodded, understanding. Lana had told him that her intention of running off to Paris was to put him behind and move on and it had worked—for a couple of days. She then told him that after a few days in the Eternal City, she was going crazy just thinking about him or seeing his picture. She had tried to control that craziness and drive away her feelings with Jason, but when she returned to Smallville, all those feelings came rushing back.

Pete pulled the car to a complete stopped beside a fenced off patched of dirt that once contained vegetables. "I was going to ask her out today…but when she came up to me in the Talon, she told me that she had a date last night with Paul."

"Paul? Who's Paul?" Clark asked as Pete turned off the engine.

"Some guy she's been on a few dates with," Pete explained, looking more miserable then before. "And I think she really likes him. He's trying to start an online newspaper in Metropolis and I think they're partners or something."

Another piece of information Clark didn't catch because of nuptial planning. "Wow…I really have missed a lot this past week."

"Yes, you have," Pete agreed and leaned back in his seat. Clark felt sorry for him; Pete was a great guy even if he did keep up a ridiculous macho act.

"Pete…I don't know what you're planning to do with Chloe…but I'm sure one day you'll find someone, if that's any condolence."

"Thanks, Clark," Pete said genuinely. "Now why don't we clean out that smelly, old, dusty loft of yours?"

Smallville: The Loft

4:12 P.M.

Saturday, June 19th

"Whoa, what's this?" Pete asked, rifling through a blue and red notebook with the subject 'history' printed in bold letters on the front. He and Clark were doing what they were sent to the farm to do: clean out the Kent Farm starting with the loft. So far, through the joking and playful banter, they hadn't managed to accomplish much. Clark had shrugged it off and figured he could come back here tomorrow or another day to finish. Right now, he just wanted to have fun some fun with his best friend.

"What's what?" Clark asked, stacking forgotten books into a cardboard box; one of the many of them that his mother had thoughtfully provided him and Pete for their cleaning escapade.

"This." Pete waved the notebook in the air. Then, he flipped it open to a random page and shoved it under Clark's nose. "What's with the hearts?"

Clark immediately blushed and snatched the notebook away from Pete. "It's just something for Ms. Gordon's history class a long time ago…."

"Righhtt…which is why there are little hearts on every page with Lana's name scribbled in them," Pete said with a knowing smile. "I thought girls did that."

If Clark could blush any harder, he would. "Shut up, man. It was high school…a lot of people did that."

"Sure…" Pete said, unconvinced. "So where does this go? Trash or keepsake of how much you sweated and breathed Lana?"

"Definitely trash," Clark said, nodding his head toward the pile of papers that had been labeled as trash. "If my mom finds it, she'll make it a keepsake and show it to Lana."

Pete flicked it like a frisbee over to the stack of papers, notebooks, and other junk Clark didn't want. "Well…all this cleaning has worked up an appetite. How 'bout we get some food?"

"Pete…you had a cappuccinos and two huge muffins this morning. Not to mention you ate an entire bag of chips and polished off a third of that pizza we ordered. How can you possibly be hungry?"

"Hey," Pete said with mock defensiveness. "Not everyone has super charged energy all the time like you, Mr. Alien."

Clark rolled his eyes and stood up. Stretching, he asked, "Talon or burgers?"

"Definitely burgers," Pete answered, getting up too. "I have to go pee first."

"Umm…too much info there, buddy," Clark said, watching Pete go down the loft stairs and walk toward the direction of the farm house. Clark sighed and smiled a bittersweet smile. There were so many memories in the loft including the time Lana had sneaked up on him with a birthday cake in her hand. That had been their official first kiss where both of them were just themselves and not under any kind of influence.

There were also the bad memories. The time Lana had come to him after his temporary blindness and told him about how she had developed feelings for Adam Knight. And, the time that secrets were revealed and his and Lana's love was finally able to breathe without any withholdings. In a way, cleaning out the loft meant that Clark was moving on, leaving behind his high school days of lusting after Lana. With the wedding rapidly approaching, it seemed like the right thing to do. It was time to put the past behind him and move toward the future.

Clark bent to lift a box filled with books that he was planning to move into his and Lana's apartment, but was stopped by the sound of a small branch breaking. He spun around. "Pete? Is that you? I'm just gonna put this box in the car. We can leave the rest here," Clark said, continuing picking up the box and walking down the loft stairs. When Pete didn't answer, Clark called out again, "Pete? I know that's you. You haven't been able to sneak up on me since the 6th grade. What makes you think that's gonna happen now?"

Clark chuckled and continued down the stairs, when he got to the bottom, he stopped. Puzzled, he looked around, but saw no one there. Again, he called, "Pete? Are you in here?"

Another snap of a twig came from behind Clark and he whirled around. "Hello? Is anyone there?" Clark asked; having decided Pete was still in the house.

"Clark!" A voice came from outside that made Clark jump, something he didn't do very often. "I'm out here, man."

Clark started toward the entrance of the barn where Pete was standing. "What's with the box?"

"What do you mean? I told you I'm gonna bring it with me to the apartment," Clark said, annoyed that Pete hadn't been listening. Although, he was more annoyed at the fact that Pete had been able to make him uneasy earlier.

Pete raised an eyebrow and said, "Uh…no you didn't? I just got back."

"What do you mean?" Clark demanded. "I heard you."

"No…I swear I just got back. Why? Did you hear something? Someone else?" Pete asked, glancing around and into the barn behind Clark's figure. His expression was one of uneasiness.

"I don't know…" Clark said, walking toward Pete's car with the box in his arms. "Don't worry about it…maybe it was just the wind or my super hearing gone whack." He smiled to reassure Pete that he wasn't too worried about it.

Pete unlocked the trunk to allow Clark to put the box in. "I'm not too sure about that…I mean, after that account of how you saved Lex Luthor from that snake man. What if snake man's after you?"

Clark snorted and closed the door of the trunk. "I don't think so Pete. Why would he be after me for?"

"'Cause it seems like trouble always finds you," Pete said, getting into the car and unlocking the passenger seat for Clark. The two friends remained silent for a few moments. Finally, Pete started the engine, bringing the car to life.

"Burgers?"

"Burgers," Clark said, glad that the conversation about the 'snake man,' as Pete put it, was behind them.

Smallville: The Burger Joint

4:32 P.M.

Saturday, June 19th

The Burger Joint's original name was The Small's Burger Joint, opened by the very Smalls who founded Smallville. It was right across the street from the old movie theatre that, nowadays, served fresh baked muffins and the best coffee in Smallville. The Burger Joint used to stand sandwiched between the Beanery and Miss Levine's Dresses. Now, it stood where the Fordman's shop used to be. Things in Smallville had definitely changed; some for the better and some for the worst. In the Burger Joint's situation, it was neither better nor worse.

"Glad to see they haven't changed the old décor," Pete said sarcastically, waving at the blue and white checkered patterns on the walls and football trophies of Whitney Fordman's.

"I'd thought his mom would take that stuff with her when she moved to Metropolis," Clark commented, taking a bite out of his burger.

"Well, I guess she decided to keep them up to remind this town of how great her son was at scoring touchdowns," Pete said lightly, putting ketchup in his burger.

"Hey, I thought I was the one who resented Whitney," Clark joked. "Why are you being so harsh on him all of a sudden? I mean, I was quarterback for Smallville High once."

"Yeah, but you didn't go around stringing people up on poles, now did you?" Pete said, slowly chewing his burger. "I guess I'm just pissed at the fact that I actually wanted to be like him…you know the guy with all the babes around him and the glory."

"He wasn't that bad of a guy, Pete," Clark defended. "Okay, I know I didn't like him much 'cause he was Lana's boyfriend, but he had some guts to join the marines."

"I guess you're right…." Pete said, taking a sip of his large coke. "But, hey that's all in the past now. Right now, you're the lucky man with the babe."

"I guess I am," Clark said, trying not to sound too cocky. "Just imagine, in a few week's I'll be a married man." He glanced at Pete for his take on the whole marriage thing.

"Which means no more late nights out in clubs dancing away with a scantily-clad chick," Pete said shoving the last piece of his burger in his mouth. When he was done chewing he continued, "Oh wait…I must have you mistaken with someone else. The only chick Clark Kent has rubbed bodies with is the Lana Lang."

Clark rolled his eyes as Pete carried on his 'you have got to get out more' speech. "Clark, you're about to be married. You should take advantage of your time left as a single, handsome guy and get out there. I mean, I'm sure Lana would understand."

"Ladies and gentleman, my friend who insists that you cheat on your fiancé, Pete Ross," Clark said, throwing a fry at Pete. "C'mon on, man, you do not seriously mean that, do you?"

"Look, all I'm saying is you've spent your entire life breathing Lana Lang. You've never dated anyone else and if you did, you were still sweating Lana," Pete said seriously.

Clark frowned, thinking about what was said. In a way, Pete was right; he had spent most of his life chasing after Lana. What if all that chasing and running around had caused him to miss something? _No, you haven't missed out on anything,_ Clark scolded himself. _It's just Pete's male chauvinism getting to you and pre-wedding jitters. _

"Pete, I've never been more sure of anything in my life," Clark said firmly.

"What? The burger you ordered?" Pete asked, not catching on.

"No…of marrying Lana," Clark told him. "I've been in love with her ever since I was five…it'd be wrong to love someone else."

Pete nodded, understanding where this was coming from. "Yeah, I've already heard the story from your mom; I don't need to here it again. Sorry if I planted any doubts in that Lana-crazed mind of yours."

"It's okay Pete," Clark said, patting him on the back.

Pete sighed. "Clark…you know I didn't mean any of those things that I said. You and Lana were made for each other and I'm glad that you two are finally together. It's just…" He trailed off.

"What?" Clark prompted.

"You getting married means you and I…aren't going to be best friends anymore," Pete said and quickly going on, "No, I mean I know we'll still be friends and you'll say that we are still best friends…but it's not the same. Lana's going to be the one you turn to now. She's always going to be there."

"Pete…" Clark didn't really know what to say. Now he understood why Pete had criticized his and Lana's relationship. "Things may change after Lana and I are married…but it doesn't mean you and I won't be friends."

Pete nodded, his expression was of glum. Then, he brightened up. "Clark, have you planned out your bachelor party yet?"

"No," Clark replied, crumbling up his burger wrapper. "I don't think I'm going to have one."

Pete laughed. "That's where you're wrong, man," Pete said, slapping Clark on the back, almost making him choke on his drink. "When's Lana having her bridal shower?"

"I think Chloe's planning on having it on the third of July. She mentioned something to me about it, but she hasn't told Lana yet," Clark recalled. "Why? What are you planning?"

"Don't worry about it, Clark. Just be free on the third." Pete said, smiling. He stood up slightly and pulled out his wallet.

Clark, realizing Pete was going to pay for their meal, intervened. "Nah, it's okay. I'll pay."

"What? No, you're not," Pete said, pulling out a twenty dollar bill. "No offense, man, but like you said, you and Lana aren't exactly raking in the cash. Your wedding's a month away and let me tell you, caterers and dress makers don't like being rushed."

Clark ignored him and reached for his wallet in his back pocket, but found none. "Pete, I think I left my wallet back at the apartment. I'm going to head back and get it."

"Okay…I guess I'll walk over and wait for you."

"Nah, just wait in the car, I'll be right back," Clark said, striding purposely toward the door.

-

Clark turned the key in the lock and pushed the door open to the apartment. He stepped over the threshold and glanced around for his wallet. It wasn't on the kitchen counter like he thought it would be.

_Maybe the bedroom then._ He was right; it was on the bedside table along with his watch that he had forgotten to put on that morning. Clark shoved his wallet in his pocket and snapped the watch on his wrist. He was about to leave when something on the floor caught his eye.

Bending down, he picked up a shattered picture frame. It was a picture of him and Lana that had been taken that year on Valentine's Day. Clark smiled at the memory of Lana stepping into her dorm room and finding a table set for two and rose petals scattered around the place. It had taken begging and pleading for her roommate, Jane to finally agree to help him set it up and to stay out of the dorm on that night.

But, what had happened to the frame? Clark put it back on the bedside table and a frown replaced his smile. It didn't take very long for Clark's bemusement to be interrupted by the ringing of the phone on the kitchen countertop.

"Hello?" Clark answered, still puzzled by the frame's state.

"Clark? Thank God you're there," the voice over the phone said.

"Chloe? What's wrong?" Clark didn't like where the conversation was going. Judging from the panic and fear in her voice, something had gone wrong.

"Clark…it's Lana…"


	23. Man in the Long Overcoat

Note: I'm soo sorry for making you guys wait! It's not like I haven't had time to write…I've just been lazy. Hehe. Thanks for all yours reviews and your constant nagging for me to update. I'm too tired right now to edit this, so I apologize for any mistakes. Just let me know if you spot any. Another quick note: this chap takes place before Chloe's phone call. So, in other words, these are the events that are happening with Chloe and Lana in Metropolis at the same time Pete and Clark are hanging out. Sorry if it's confusing, but hopefully you'll get it.

-

Metropolis: Gowns for a Princess (shop)

1:36 P.M.

Saturday, June 19th

Lana sighed wistfully at the mirror. She was wearing a strapless champagne colored wedding gown complete with a sparkling beaded midriff. It was a beautiful dress, too beautiful for her budget. Lana placed a hand on her midriff to smooth out the wrinkles that had formed by too many customers trying it on. _If I only had another five-hundred dollars to add to my budget…_

"Lana? Will you come out?" someone called from outside the fitting room door.

"Coming Nell," Lana said, smiling. She and Nell had a little heart to heart like Martha had suggested and they had come to an understanding.

**Flashback**

"Chloe…is it just me or is that my aunt standing in front of that store?" Lana whispered to Chloe. She, Chloe, and Martha were waiting for the light to turn into a little walking man so they could cross the street.

Martha, having heard what Lana whispered to Chloe, answered before Chloe could. "Yes, it is Lana."

Lana frowned when she noticed that Martha's expression was one of calmness. _It's almost as if she knew..._ Lana thought suspiciously. "Mrs. Kent…"

"You can call me Martha or Mom, Honey," Martha said. "And, I invited Nell to come along."

Lana blushed, knowing she now had the right to call her Mom. "Wait—you invited her to come?" Lana asked with a hint of anger lacing her tone.

"Lana…I know that I shouldn't have without your permission," Martha began softly, "but don't you think this has gotten out of hand? I know for a fact that Clark doesn't want an unhappy aunt-in-law and I know you don't want to be at ends with Nell."

Lana opened her mouth to speak, but shut it. Martha Kent was right; she didn't want to be at odds with Nell; especially with the wedding so close. As mad as she was at her aunt, Lana knew the right thing to do would be to make up and agree to disagree. Lana looked up from the ground and found Martha waiting for her response. Lana simply nodded and sent her a weak smile. She definitely had her work cut out for her.

**End Flashback**

Lana reached for the door knob, turned, pushed, and stepped out of the too-small fitting room. She smiled nervously as Chloe looked up from a bridal magazine provided by the store.

"Oh, Lana! You look wonderful, Dear," Nell said, clapping her hands together in excitement.

"Not that you didn't look nice in the other dresses you tried on," Chloe added, rising from the chair.

Martha nodded, agreeing with Chloe. "You look lovely, Lana. I think this is the one."

Lana blushed, embarrassed with all the compliments. "I think this is the one too…but..."

"But what?" Nell asked, walking over to Lana and smoothing out the layers of champagne-colored fabric.

"It's too expensive," Lana said sadly, already turning toward the fitting room to take it off.

"What?" Nell and Martha said in unison. They glanced at each other before Martha nodded to let Nell speak. "Lana, I've been thinking…maybe I could buy your wedding dress for you," Nell began, but finish hastily when her niece started to protest. "Well, from what I've heard from Martha, you and Clark haven't been doing so well financially."

"Nell, that's really thoughtful of you, but─" Lana protested.

"Lana, I know how you and Clark like to do things on your own, but maybe this is one of those times where you could use a little help," Martha suggested. "You can always pay Nell back later; just think of it as a loan."

Lana bit her lip, deciding whether or not to take Nell up on her offer. If she did, she would have her dream dress. On the other hand, Nell would be able to use this against her in the future, saying how unfit she and Clark were for marriage. Although she and Nell had a talk, it didn't entirely convince Lana that Nell was in a hundred percent for this marriage.

Lana glanced at Chloe for her opinion who had surprisingly enough, remained quite silent through their shopping escapade; only voicing her opinions when asked and offering to run little errands such as getting a sales representative.

"Err…to be honest, Lana," Chloe began when she noticed Lana looking at her pointedly, "I think you should let Nell buy the dress for you. Your wedding's a month away and you still have a lot of things to plan. The extra money that you save on the dress could come in handy."

Lana sighed, knowing she had lost this round. In a way, she was happy Nell was willing to lend her money; it meant Nell and her were finally on the same tracks.

"I'll take that sigh as a 'yes' then?" Nell asked Lana.

Lana nodded and looked into the mirror next to the seat Chloe had been sitting in. She couldn't help but smile at the thought of walking down an isle scattered with white rose petals and Clark up at the alter waiting for her.

Lana snapped out of her daydream when Chloe's hand came into view.

"I thought I had lost you there, Lana," Chloe said, lowering her hand. "And what exactly was the lovely bride thinking about?"

Lana blushed, realizing Chloe had caught her once again in Clark land—not that that was a bad thing. Deciding to change the direction of the conversation, Lana replied, "So, where are Nell and Mrs. Kent?" She glanced around, not seeing them anywhere.

"Well," Chloe began, linking arms with Lana and leading her out of the fitting room, "they went to get that overly perky lady so that they could pay for the dress and arrange for altercations."

"Overly perky lady?" Lana asked; laughing as Chloe dragged her out into the other part of the store.

**Roughly Two Hours Later **

"Mmm…I normally don't go for raspberries, but this is actually good," Chloe said, taking a bite out of a raspberry pastry she had ordered from a nearby café.

She and Lana had decided to take a break from the tedious job of dress hunting and get a bite to eat since neither of them had eaten since the morning. Nell and Martha were still in the shop discussing altercations and the payment. It had taken a little over two hours for measurements for the altercations and Lana's arms were aching from having to hold them up so they could measure her bosom and waist.

Lana gave a small laugh and sipped her strawberry banana smoothie. "So how are things going with you and Paul?"

"Great, actually," Chloe said. "Paul's a great guy."

Lana nodded, biting her straw slightly. She remained silent for a few moments, playing with her straw. Finally, she set the drink down on the round table she and Chloe were sitting at. A pink umbrella shaded their heads from the Kansas sun.

"Chloe, is everything okay between you and Paul?" Lana asked as Chloe polished off the remains of her pastry.

After a few seconds of chewing, Chloe replied, "Yeah, he's been great. He's really determined to get the newspaper off the ground and onto the web. And, he's taking me to see that play right here in Metropolis."

"You mean _Passionate Love_?" Lana asked with her eyes wide. She had mentioned that play to Clark a few weeks back and he had rolled his eyes and called her a sap. "Wow…he seems perfect," Lana commented.

"And I know you're dying to add 'but not as perfect as Clark Kent' somewhere in there," Chloe said with a smirk.

Lana laughed and said, "But seriously Chloe, everything's okay between you and him?"

"Yeah…he couldn't be any better…it's just that…" Chloe trailed off. She began again when she saw Lana's confused expression. "There are no sparks, you know? At least for me there isn't."

Lana nodded, understanding. It had been that way with Whitney and Jason too. They were all nice guys, but no sparks.

"Well, if you don't feel the same way about him then you have to tell him," Lana said thoughtfully. "It's only fair to him."

"Yeah I know that, but can I tell him after he takes me to _Passionate Love_?"

"Haha…Chloe you're too much," Lana said, taking a sip from her smoothie.

Another moment of silence befell on the two friends. Then, Chloe spoke up. "So…Lana…about the sleeping arrangement you have going on…"

Lana blushed, knowing what was coming. "Chloe, Clark and I have not had sex, if that's what you're thinking."

"Okay," Chloe said, taking a sip of her coffee. Her face clearly said she didn't believe Lana. "You know, Lana, it would be okay if you had…I mean most people in their late teens and early twenties have already had sex."

Lana sighed. "I know Chloe, and Clark and I aren't one of them. I told Clark that I wanted to wait…and so far he's been wonderful about it."

Chloe nodded. "Okay, I believe you, Miss Chaste."

"Good," Lana said quietly.

"So, have you decided when your bridal shower's gonna be?" Chloe asked.

"To be honest, I've completely forgotten about it," Lana admitted, raising a hand to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear. "I guess I'll have it on the day Clark's having his bachelor party."

Chloe raised an eyebrow and said, "You're letting him have one?"

"Of course…I mean it's only fair, right?" Lana asked uncertainly. She looked to Chloe for her opinion.

"Well…let's just say guys have a much harder time controlling themselves around strippers who are willing to throw themselves out to them," Chloe commented. "And if Pete's the one throwing the party, I'm sure it's going to be a riot."

Lana's stomach churned at the thought of women dressed in scanty clothing throwing themselves at Clark. _Maybe even giving him a lap dance…_Lana thought with a scowl.

"Whoa, Lana, I'm sure you don't have to worry though," Chloe quickly said when she saw Lana scowl. "Clark's been in love with you ever since he saw you. God only knows how many times he's told me."

Lana smiled, feeling a little better. She normally wasn't the jealous type, but when it came to Clark, things were flipped. "Thanks Chloe."

"Hey, don't thank me. I'm not the one in love with you," Chloe said with a smirk. "Although, I do love you as a friend though. That's why I'm planning your bridal shower."

"Aww…really?" Lana asked, getting out of her seat of giving Chloe a friendly hug. "Thank you!"

"Hey, no problem," Chloe said, giving Lana a pat on the back. "You're my best friend, Lana. Just think…in a month my two best friends are getting married…"

Lana pulled away from their embrace to see Chloe with teary eyes. "Oh Chloe…don't cry…you're gonna make me cry!"

Chloe laughed and stood up. "It's not even the day of the wedding and we're already crying…"

"Why don't we save our tears for the wedding then?" Lana suggested; throwing her empty smoothie cup into the trash can. "I think it's about time we head back now."

Chloe glanced at the clock on her cell phone and nodded. "Yeah, the traffic's gonna be a bear right now; it's rush hour. You think we should just wait or do you want to head back to Smallville now?"

"Oh, you don't need to come with us, Chloe," Lana said hastily as they walked down the sidewalk, dodging people. "Martha brought her car so that you could skip the three hour ride back." When Chloe didn't reply, she glanced at her and found her looking behind them. "Chloe, what are you looking at?"

Chloe shook her head and grabbed Lana's arm, pushing her way into the crowd. Lana waited for a few "excuse us" to be muttered then looked to Chloe for an answer to her previous question.

"I think someone is following us," Chloe whispered to Lana, ushering her closer. "The man in the long overcoat."

Lana whipped around, her heart pounding. Who could be following them and why? "Chloe…how do you know he's following us? He could be stalking anyone next to us."

"Lana, who in their right mind would wear a long overcoat on a nice summer day?" Chloe questioned, glancing behind her shoulder. "And I saw him tailing us at the café too…I just didn't want to say anything to worry you."

Lana's breathing quickened its pace as flashbacks of being tied up in a burning building and other 'damsel in distress' moments came into her mind. "Chloe, why would he be following us for?"

"I don't have the slightest clue. Why don't we just worry about losing him, okay?"

Lana nodded, feeling numb. "So what's the plan?"

Chloe leaned in closer so that no one would be able to hear them. "I think we should split up to find out if he's tailing one of us or both of us."

Lana was about to argue back, but the part of her that wasn't scared reasoned with her. Chloe had a point. "Okay, so how is this going to work? We just run in opposite directions?"

"Something like that," Chloe said, almost bumping into a man holding hands with his young daughter. "Just make it subtle so he doesn't know that we know he's tailing us."

"What─" Lana appeared baffled as Chloe waved to her and ran across the street, getting several honks from the drivers stuck in traffic. Lana then realized it was all part of an act to throw the man off their trail. She continued down the sidewalk, trying not to look too worried or anxious. Every few steps she would turn around and check if the man was following her, but the crowd obscured her view. Finally, on the sixth try, she managed to pick him out of the large Saturday crowd. His head was bent, protected by the coat collar and the coat was pulled tightly on him. From the movies and TV shows she had seen, his appearance fitted quite well with his supposed motives.

_Hmm…time to play with this a little... _Lana glanced back once more then stepped into the throng of people proceeding to cross the street. She couldn't see Chloe due to the mass of people. A quick look back told her that the man was still tailing her.

Lana took several deep breaths and fumbled with her purse. "Damn!" Lana accidentally let out as her phone slipped out of her purse and onto the crosswalk. She quickly bent down to retrieve it, checking for any permanent damages. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see the last of the mob pass by her, leaving her to dash the rest of the crosswalk just as the signal changed to a red hand.

Lana flipped open her cell phone dialed Chloe's number. It seemed like an eternity before Chloe finally picked up.

"Lana─"

"Chloe, he's after me," Lana said, cutting her off. Now wasn't the time for formalities.

"What? Are you sure? Where are you?"

"I'm at 13th Street." Her voice was shaking and so was the hand holding the phone up to her ear. _Why is it always me?_

"What? Lana…can't…hear….you," came out of the phone as Lana stared at it in disbelief. Her eyes scanned the batteries at the top of the screen and to her relief found it three fourths full. She brought the phone back to her ear and tried again. "I'm at 13th Street, Chloe." Lana glanced around her and sure enough the man was still there, following her every step of the way down the path. "Hurry Chloe!"

"Lana…" More static then "you!" Lana dropped the phone from her ear and flung it helplessly to the ground. The phone must have been damaged from the drop.

13th Street was less crowded than its neighboring streets. Maybe it was because garbage lay on the walkway or the shops lining the streets were out of business. It certainly looked less glamour less than its neighbor who was filled with all sorts of shops that man could come up with. Or, maybe it was just the fact that a potentially dangerous-looking man in a long overcoat was stalking a beautiful raven haired woman on 13th Street.

Footsteps could be heard behind her as Lana tried not to break into a run. _Just stay calm and hope that Chloe's on her way…with Clark,_ Lana added. Lana gasped as the footsteps behind her got closer and louder.

_Oh my God! Clark!_ Lana screamed mentally as she broke into a run, giving away her advantage. To be completely honest with herself, Lana didn't know why she was so freaked out. A man was following her—so what? Perhaps he was tailing her because she had forgotten something back at the café and wanted to return it to her. The coat and the upturned collar could mean nothing. Yet—there was something about the man that seemed _sinister._

"Ahh!" Lana came to a halt as the man appeared in front of her. _How the heck did he do that?_ Lana thought, but another voice chastised her for coming up with such a question at a time like that. The only time Lana had seen someone do that was Clark when he used his superpowers. _Don't tell me he's another alien in love with me?_

"Lana Lang?" the man said gruffly as he reached out his arms and proceeded to grab her. Lana, however, wasn't having any of that.

She swiftly executed a move that she had learned many years ago from self defense classes. Her infamous spin kick that, still to this day, Clark teased her about. To her surprise, her foot connected with thin air and the man was gone from her view.

"Wha─" Lana said, but it abruptly turned into a high pitched shriek as she felt hands from behind cover her mouth. _No! Not this time!_ Lana squirmed in her captor's arms and eventually got loose.

"Hold still and don't scream! I won't hurt you!"

Lana's heart stopped when she heard the man utter those words. _What?_ Then, realizing he couldn't read her mind, she whispered, "What do you want from me?"

The man gave a cold laugh and said, "I want to know where Lex Luthor is hiding."

Lana was now facing the man; his hand had a strong grip on her arm, stopping her from running. _Was he another meteor induced freak? Maybe that was how he managed to super speed…_ Then, she realized a question had been asked and replied, "I don't know what you're talking about," which, was the entire truth.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about!" he screamed and shook her violently. "Your boyfriend must have said something to you! He's friends with Lex Luthor!" His eyes were now red and his face was thrust too close to hers. Lana could smell his foul breath and for the first time noticed scales on his face. _Scales and super speed..._ Lana thought back to Clark's description of the man who had attacked Lex Luthor. _Could it be him…?_

"Where is he!" the man cried again. "He must have told you something!"

Lana had figured out that the 'he' he was referring to must be Clark. But, how did he know about Clark and that she was his fiancé? "I—I don't know what you're talking about─"

"Yes you do!" The man yelled in her face. He then glanced around then proceeded to drag her into a nearby alley. Lana kicked and squirmed some more, but this time, he wasn't letting go. Once they entered the darkness and protection of the alley, the man said, "Are you not Lana Lang, the girlfriend of Clark Kent? I saw a picture of you two on the table! I saw Clark Kent in Lex Luthor's office and don't you dare tell me they aren't friends! I want—_need_ to know where Lex Luthor is, dammit!"

Lana wasn't sure if the man was delusional or sick, but one thing was for certain: he was getting agitated—agitated enough to hurt someone. And that someone could be her. Lana took a deep breath and tried to calm him down. "Look, I swear I have no idea where Lex Luthor is," Lana said bravely and hastily continued when she saw the angered expression on his face, "but, I know where Clark Kent is. Maybe he knows something─"

"Don't you be playing with me," the man said, interrupting her.

Lana shook her head and attempted to the keep the fear from showing on her countenance. "I'll get Clark if you just let me go─"

"How the hell do I know if you're coming back?" he said roughly, eyeing her suspiciously.

Lana cringed, knowing if he didn't fall for this she would be a goner. At least, if she got free, she could find Clark and somehow he could figure out a way to help the man. "You can trust─"

"No!" the man yelled suddenly, causing Lana to draw back. "You're lying!"

"No, I'm not─" Lana began, but was once again cut off him. Instead of a verbal interruption, it was a physical one.

Lana fell to the ground, her cheek stinging from the slap that had just been delivered. Lana brought a hand up to her face and found it burning. That would definitely leave a mark. As mad as she was at the man for hitting her, she was more afraid. He had super speed and it seemed like he had super strength. He had the upper hand.

"I'm sorry it had to end this way, but I can't let you go now," the man said, hovering above her. Lana frantically tried to scramble to her feet, but he placed a hand around her neck, suffocating her. "You know too much…"

"Please…" Lana choked, beginning to feel black enter the corner of her vision. _Not like this…_ Lana flailed her arms hopelessly in the air, trying to push him off, but he was too heavy.

Suddenly, he let go, leaving Lana gasping for air. The face that loomed over hers was filled with anger and anguish. For a moment, Lana could glimpse a hint of sorrow in his features, but that instantly replaced by a cold, malevolent sneer. His sneer bared fangs that caused Lana to let out an unplanned gasp.

Almost in slow motion, the man lowered his head to her neck, his fangs bared. Again, Lana tried to throw him off her, this time with her legs, but it was useless. Tears were now streaming down her flawless face. This was it; the end. Lana knew that soon enough she would know no more, feel no more. _Clark…_ With the last of her breath, she called out, "Clark!" praying that he would somehow hear her.

"Your boyfriend can't save you now," the man said, chuckling. Then, with a wild cry, he struck and Lana Lang knew no more.


	24. She Awakens

Metropolis: Metropolis General Hospital

5:41 P.M.

Saturday, June 19th

"Mom!" a voice called through the hallway filled with nurses and sick patients. Clark Kent sprinted down the hallway, trying his best not to go into super speed mode. Pete Ross, his best friend, struggled to keep up with him.

"Sir, could you please slow down!" a nurse chastised Clark as he whizzed past her. Clark ignored her and continued his crazed sprint. If it weren't for his excellent coordination skills, he would've knocked someone over by now.

"Clark, slow down!" Martha Kent warned her son, getting out of her seat next to a teary eyed Chloe.

Clark also ignored her and came to an abrupt stop in front of his mother, Chloe, and Nell. "Where is she?" he demanded.

Pete also halted next to Clark, but unlike Clark, he was panting. He placed his hands on his knees, catching his breath. "What he said," Pete said, pointing his thumb at Clark.

Martha gestured to a closed door and blocked windows in front of the five. "The doctors are tending to her now…they haven't said anything," she said, her voice slightly trembling.

Clark walked over to the window blocked by shades and focused in on the room with his x-ray vision. Tears began to form in his eyes when he saw Lana's unconscious body lying in the hospital bed. An IV was hooked up to her.

"How did you get here so fast?" Chloe asked, finally speaking up. Clark turned around and for the first time noticed tears streaking her face.

"We got a lift from one of the helicopters at Smallville Hospital," Pete said, answering for Clark. "I have some connections there."

Despite what was going on, Chloe's investigative reporter skills kicked in. "You have connections?"

"I used to date a girl who's working as one of the interns for the helicopter department," Pete explained, knowing he was veering off their intended subject. "But now's not the time…."

"Chloe, what happened?" Clark asked a bit harshly.

Chloe winced, noticing his harshness, but said, "We—Lana and I were just getting something to eat…and this guy was following us. We decided to split up to find out which one of us he was tailing…and─" Chloe took a deep breath, trying to continue, but nothing came out.

Clark softened his expression as Pete sat down next to Chloe, giving her a much needed hug. It had been selfish of him to think that he was the only one suffering here. "Chloe…I'm sorry…"

"No," Chloe said, shaking her head vigorously. "It's okay, Clark. I mean, your fiancé is lying in there on the brink of death— as horrible as that sounds…"

"I think we're all a little tense right now," Martha said soothingly to the small crowd. She was still standing and she moved toward her son, rubbing small circles on his back to calm him. "The only thing we can do for Lana right now is wait and be by her side when she wakes up."

Clark nodded, feeling numb. He was glad his mom hadn't added the word 'if' in there. _If she wakes up…_

Martha took a seat next to a silent Nell while Clark started pacing. To a passerby, the scene may look like a soon-to-be father anxious about the arrival of his baby, but that was far from the truth.

"Clark, man, as much as I love you, will you stop pacing?" Pete said suddenly, breaking the uneasy silence. "It's making me nervous."

Clark came to an abrupt stop and cast a defeated look at the room where the love of his life was in. _I can't lose her…not now…_

"Clark, honey, why don't you sit down?" Martha suggested, patting the seat next to her. "Lana wouldn't want you to worry…"

"Well, I'll never know what she would've wanted," Clark said loudly. "I'll never know now…" Clark trailed off, and turned his head away. He didn't want them seeing him cry. It would mean he wasn't as strong as he—they—thought he was.

"Clark, I'm sorry," Chloe said out of no where.

Clark used the sleeve of his jacket to wipe his tears away and faced Chloe. "What do you mean?"

"I—I should've stayed with her. I was the one who suggested that we split up─"

"Chloe—don't," Clark said, already knowing what was coming.

But, Chloe persisted, disregarding Clark's protests. "I just can't help but think that maybe if I hadn't said that…she would still─"

"_Chloe," _Clark tried again, frustrated that Chloe wouldn't listen. "Don't even think that. It's _not_ your fault."

"Clark's right, Chloe," Pete said, intervening. "You had no idea and maybe if you hadn't split up, things would have been worse. What if the two of you both got hurt? Then, no one would've made that 911 call and we would be at a funeral service or something like that right now." Pete draped an arm over Chloe's shoulder and squeezed her arm.

Clark closed his eyes, tired from the day's events. Things had started out so happy that morning…Lana was going shopping for her wedding dress for their wedding that was a month away. He had spent some badly needed quality time with his best friend. But, all that happiness and hopefulness for the future had gone down the drain with one phone call.

_Please let her live…I love her…don't take her away from me,_ Clark prayed to anyone who would hear him out.

At the creak of a door opening, Clark's eyes flew open. A man stepped out of the room Lana was being holed up in. There were bags under his eyes and he seemed exhausted. As sorry as Clark felt for the guy, he quickly prompted him about Lana's state.

"And you are…?" the doctor asked.

"Clark Kent, her fiancé."

"Well, then, Mr. Kent," the doctor held out his hand for a hand shake, "I'm pleased to tell you that Lana's going to be fine. She's in critical condition, but she's stable."

Clark let out a sigh of relief, feeling like he could hug the man. "Is it alright if I see her?"

"Is anyone else family?" The doctor looked at the small crowd questioningly.

"I'm her aunt," Nell said, speaking up for the first time since Clark and Pete had arrived. "But, I can hold off until Clark's seen her." Nell managed a small smile that Clark tried to return.

"Then, go ahead," the doctor said, gesturing toward the door. Just as Clark was about to step in, the doctor added, "She's lucky—if she had gotten here any later, she might have not made it." With a nod, he walked swiftly toward the other end of the hallway.

Clark took a deep breath, mentally preparing himself for what was going to be on the other side of the door.

"Clark," Nell began, stopping Clark from entering. "I know this is random…but I just want you to know that I'm happy for you and Lana…your wedding…"

Clark nodded, his expression stony. Without interruption, he slowly entered the room. Dying sunlight filled the pink colored room and in the corner sat a chair intended for visitors to use.

Clark's breath caught in his throat when his eyes glanced Lana laying on the bed, her hair spread about the pillow, making her look as if she had a halo around her head. Clark's green eyes began to water when he saw how fragile she looked. He knew that Lana didn't like people to think of her as fragile or weak, but he couldn't help it. An IV was still connected to her arm and her breathing was slow. A bandage covered most her neck; making it look like she had a cast on. But, the most heart wrenching sight was the purplish, bluish bruise now forming on her left cheek.

Clark held back tears and quietly picked up the chair in the corner and moved it closer to her bed; his back was now to the window. Clark guessed the doctors had given her a sedative and painkillers to help her sleep off the pain. Clark sighed. It was going to be awhile until she awoke.

A lump had formed in his throat as tears spilled down his masculine cheeks. Gently, he took the hand that wasn't connected to the IV, brought it to his trembling lips and placed a loving kiss on the palm of it. He then took his other hand and tenderly stroked her bruised cheek. Anger replaced his grief and soon images of ripping off the perpetrator's head filled his mind.

But, his anger ebbed away when Lana emitted a small groan. Clark squeezed Lana's hand that had been placed on his lap earlier. It would be hours before she woke, but when she did, Clark would be by her side.

**The Next Morning**

_Footsteps…the dripping of water…. Footsteps splashing water all over the place in the dark, damp alley. The panting and heavy breathing of terror. She was running…away from something so evil that even hell was afraid of it. _

_With one final step she fell hard to the wet ground. Tears stung her bruised cheeks as she lay there waiting for it to come and devour her. _

_Just as she predicted, it did come. Tears were now flowing more freely down her flawless face and she opened her mouth to plead for mercy, but nothing came out. As it grew closer, she felt colder. _

"_I've been waiting for you…"_

"_Noo…please," she said, finally finding her voice. _

_The thing swooped down upon her and she was thrown into a world of her darkest moments._

_-_

_"Clark, where are you going?" she demanded, striding toward him purposely. _

"_Away from here," he replied, walking away from the motorcycle and grabbing his black leather jacket._

"_The Clark Kent I know wouldn't run away from his problems," she said as a last minute attempt to change his mind._

"_The Clark Kent you know is a lie," he said coldly, shrugging on his jacket._

"_Why won't you let me in?" she asked softly, feeling her world crumbling. _

"_Because, Lana, you won't like what you see." _

"_I am not giving up on you," she said angrily, grabbing his arm and turning him around to face her._

"_No one can save me. Not even you," he said with regret in his voice._

"_Your parents need you," she whispered. "I need you." A tear rolled down her cheek. "I love you, Clark…" She pulled his face back toward her. _

"_I love you, too… more than you'll ever know. That's why I have to leave," he said gently, turning away and pulling something from his pocket. _

_More tears rolled down her cheeks as he got on the motorcycle._

"_Come with me," he suddenly said, surprising her._

_As much as she wanted to…she couldn't. Instead she said, "Smallville's my home… it's your home too."_

"_Not anymore." And with that, Clark Kent rode out of her life." _

-

"Noo!" a voice yelled suddenly, jerking Clark Kent out of his deep sleep. He was sitting backwards on his chair, his arms resting on the edge top part of it and his legs spread around the back part. Quickly, he looked at his fiancé who was once slumbering peacefully. A sheet of sweat had formed on her face and he noticed that she was breathing heavily.

"Lana?" Clark reached out a tentative hand to her forehead. But, he swiftly jerked his hand away when she called out again.

"Clark…don't leave me!"

Clark hastily got out of his seat and kneeled next to her. He placed a hand to her right cheek and said softly, "Lana? Wake up." He gently shook her shoulder.

Lana's eyes snapped opened, a dazed and confused look crossed her facial features. She was still panting which made Clark even more worried than he already was.

"Lana? Are you okay?" Clark asked, stroking her cheek with his thumb. "I heard you talking in your sleep…"

"I'm─" Lana began, but coughed to get the rasp out of her voice. Clark picked up the cup on the bedside table and brought it to her dry lips. After a few sips of the water, Lana shook her head to indicate she didn't want anymore.

"Clark…" Lana whispered, her eyes glistening with tears. She brought up the hand that wasn't connected to the IV and placed it on top of Clark's hand that was still lying on her bruise free cheek.

"Lana…" Clark could feel a lump forming in his throat again. "How are you feeling?"

Lana gave a slight laugh that greatly lifted Clark's uneasiness. "Like crap," she said.

Clark smiled and removed his and her hand from her cheek. He bent down to give her cheek a loving kiss. He pulled away and squeezed Lana's hand in his. "Did you have a bad dream?" he asked, remembering her cries.

"Yeah…" Lana answered quietly. "It was about you leaving…for Metropolis…" She lowered her gaze, unable to meet his eyes.

Clark frowned, feeling guilty. "Lana…I'm sorry…" he paused, not really knowing what else to say. "But, I swear to you that I will _never_ leave you again."

"I know that, Clark," Lana said, squeezing his hand also. She was crying freely now. "I believe you."

Clark nodded. "Lana…I was so afraid…of losing you…"

"I'm not going anywhere, Clark," Lana reassured him, pulling his hand to indicate that he should move closer.

Clark closed his eyes, wanting to remember this moment—a moment of relief, pain, and love. He hugged her harder and breathed in the scent of strawberry shampoo in her hair. "God, I love you."

"I love you too," Lana whispered, running her fingers through his hair. They stayed like that, hugging and kissing now and then. After a while, Clark got off the floor and slid into the bed with Lana. Lana did her best to sit up and leaned against his chest.

"Is Chloe alright?" Lana asked suddenly, remembering.

"Yeah, she was shaken up, but she's fine," Clark told her. "She, Pete, mom, and your aunt were here last night."

"I bet they were worried about me, weren't they?" Lana fidgeted with the blanket.

"Yeah…they were," Clark said, leaning his chin against the top of her head. "We all were; especially Chloe. She blames herself even though I told her not to."

Lana nodded. "Are they here? If Chloe is…I can tell her…"

"No, they went home eventually…they should be dropping by soon," Clark said. "My mom is staying with your aunt and Pete is at Chloe and Lois's place. I can call them if you want."

"No…I just want to spend today with you," Lana said softly, feeling Clark hug her even tighter. "It seems selfish…but I don't really want to see them now…"

Clark nodded, trying to understand all that she had been through. "Hey, do you wanna talk about it?"

Lana swallowed and closed her eyes briefly. "There was this man…He followed Chloe and me…"

Clark wrapped his arms around her even harder. "It's okay if you don't want to talk about it…"

"No…" Lana said, shaking her head, but stopped because of the wound in her neck. "Clark, he ambushed me in an alley and asked me where Lex Luthor was."

"What?" Clark asked, taken aback. "Why would you know where Lex is? You haven't spoken to him in years…"

"Yeah…but you've spoken to him recently…and the man seemed like he knew you," Lana explained wearily. "The details are sorta hazy…"

Clark kissed the top of her head and said, "It's alright Lana…you should probably rest now…"

Clark sat there thinking while Lana dozed off. _Who did this to Lana? Did they do this to get to me? _Finally, he said quietly, "Lana…your cheek…did he do that to you?"

Lana opened her eyes groggily to meet Clark's green ones. There was a fire burning in them and for a second Lana wondered if she should tell him or not. She wasn't sure that he wouldn't go gallivanting off to find her assailant. "Clark…I'm fine…it just stings a little."

"Did he do this to you?" Clark asked a bit louder. _Of course he had done that to her…_ "What about your neck?"

"Clark…" Lana said, trying to soothe him. "I'm fine…"

"I know you are Lana, but…" Clark said, trying to convey his feelings of rage to her.

"_Clark,_" Lana said, using the last of her energy to reassure him that she was fine. "Please…can we just drop it?"

Clark sighed, knowing he wouldn't get an answer out of her. She was just as stubborn as he was. "Can you at least tell me what happened to your neck?"

"Promise you won't get mad?" Lana asked with a tired smile. He nodded and she said, "He…bit me…"

"Wait—what?" _Did I just hear that right?_ Clark thought. "Like that woman in that alley?"

"Clark…" Lana knew she shouldn't have told him. "I'm really tired…can we talk about this later?"

Clark opened his mouth, but then shut it. He didn't want to tire her out even more than she already was. He nodded and said, "You're right Lana…you always are…" He smiled tenderly and showered her head with kisses again. "I'll let you sleep then."

"Mmm…Clark?"

"Yeah?"

"Maybe you should go…I mean, as much as I enjoy your company, it would be selfish to keep you here all day."

"Lana…I'm not leaving," Clark said stubbornly.

Lana sighed. "Maybe you could get me some food then…" Lana suggested, trying her best to lean her head up to get a better view of his face.

"Okay, what kind of food?" Clark asked, feeling like he could do about anything for her right now.

"Umm…maybe some breakfast," Lana said, shifting slightly as Clark slide out from under her weight and laid her gently on the bed.

"Okay, I'll be right back," Clark said, giving her a quick kiss and heading toward the door.

"Clark—wait," Lana called. "Err…I don't want hospital food though."

"Okay, what do you want then?" Clark asked; feeling a little confused.

"Clark…you should go over to Chloe's…change and maybe shower? And eat something," Lana said, avoiding the question.

_So that was the reason she wanted to get me out of here,_ Clark thought. He was amazed by her selflessness even when she was feeling horrible. "Lana─"

"Clark, I'll be okay for a few hours," Lana said. "And besides, while you're there you can cook something and bring it over here."

Clark turned the idea around in his head. As much as he hated leaving her, she did have a logical base to her suggestion. "Are you sure, Lana?"

She smiled and did her best to nod. "Yeah…you'll be back in a few hours right? And besides, there's nothing here for you to do anyway except watch me sleep."

"Lana, I could watch you sleep for hours," Clark said sincerely with a loving look on his face. "I'll be back in an hour then."

"Okay…" Lana said sleepily. "Bye Handsome."

Clark grinned and replied, "Sleep tight Angel."

Clark crept out of the room and shut the door quietly. He would go to Chloe's, but first, he needed to make a quick trip to Lana and his apartment. Hopefully, with the name tag he found in the alley, Chloe would be able to find something about Dr. David Cobwell, Head Scientist of Division 1.5.


	25. Learning Some Things

Note: Sorry for the long wait! The second part is now up!

Metropolis: Metropolis General Hospital

9:48 A.M.

Saturday, June 26th

"Well, everything seems to be order," Dr. Scott said, indicating that Lana could get dressed now. "Your cheek is healing fairly fast and you can now switch that neck cast to a simple bandage."

A week had passed since Lana's attack and Clark was happy to announce that his fiancé would be going home today. Dr. Scott, the doctor that Clark had spoken to before he had gone in for the first time to see Lana, was giving her a quick look over. Clark was sure that Lana would be able to leave for Smallville today—so sure that he was willing to bet money on it. Yup, the day was looking up.

"So, she can go now, right?" Clark asked the doctor as he made notes on Lana's folder. He and the doctor walked outside of the room so Lana could have some privacy to change into the clothes Clark had brought her.

The good doctor chuckled and replied, "Yes, Clark, she can leave today."

Clark nodded with a smile. "Thanks Dr. Scott for everything you've done for her—us, I mean. I'm sorry if I drove you crazy with all the questions I've been asking and─"

"No need for a thanks, Clark," Dr. Scott said, raising a protesting hand. "I was just doing my job and you don't have to apologize for driving me insane. It just proves how much you love and care for her."

Clark grinned and held out his hand for the doctor to shake. "Still, I appreciate all you've done. We'll be sure to look you up the next time we need any medical help."

"I'm sure you will," Dr. Scott said, shaking Clark's hand. "You have a good day now."

"Clark?"

Clark turned to his left and found Lana smiling intently at him. The door to her room was creaked opened slightly and he could only see Lana's head peeking out.

Clark raised his eyebrows in a questioning look that caused Lana to smile even wider. She opened the door a bit wider to indicate he should come in. Clark got the message and slipped into the room.

"Lana? What's─" Clark began, but was cut off by her lips. Clark smiled and placed his hands on her hips. They had their share of kisses for the past week, but it was all quick pecks; nothing too heavy. It was obvious that Lana was craving for something a little bit more when her hands found their way in his hair.

Their lips danced and tangled with each other. Every now and then Clark's tongue found its way into Lana's mouth. As far as he was concerned, this was as close to heaven that he could get on earth. Clark sucked slightly on her plump lips which elicited a moan from Lana.

"Clark, are you in here?" someone called from outside the door. That someone also let themselves in.

"Mom!" Clark pulled away from Lana abruptly. Pete was also behind his mother and Clark could tell he was having a hard time containing himself from busting into fits of laughter.

"Clark…" Martha said with a small smile. "Pete and I came to check on Lana, but I can see that she's fine."

Lana blushed and Clark turned even redder. They were still awkwardly in each other's embrace and Lana's lipstick was slightly smeared.

"So…you ready to go?" Pete asked with a smirk, breaking up the awkward silence.

"Yeah, just let me get my bag," Lana replied, avoiding eye contact with anyone but Clark.

"I'll get it for you," Clark offered, dropping his hands from the embrace and picking up her overnight bag with ease.

Lana and Martha were the first out the door followed by Clark and Pete. Clark gave Pete a warning saying not to make any comments about Lana and his make-out session.

Pete ignored his warning and said, "Clark, you have lipstick on your face."

Clark frowned at his best friend and brought the back of his hand up to his face to wipe off the lipstick. Just at that moment, his cell phone rang.

Clark handed the overnight bag to Pete and checked his caller ID on his phone. "Hello?"

"Clark? It's Chloe…you should get over here A.S.A.P. I got a hit," Chloe said all in one breath.

Clark nodded at Pete to go ahead. "You mean you found something on Cobwell?" He had given Chloe the name tag he had found in the alley last Sunday in hope that she could dig up something on Dr. David Cobwell. For now, he was their prime suspect.

"Yeah…can you come over?" Chloe asked, sounding breathless. "Lois isn't here; just in case that would affect your answer."

"Right now?" Clark questioned as he saw Lana, his mother, and Pete all wait by the elevator for him. "Lana and I are heading back to Smallville now. The doctors released her today."

"Really? That's great, Clark," Chloe said enthusiastically. "Tell her I say 'hi.'"

"I will," Clark said. "Err…hold on, Chloe."

"Is everything okay, Clark?" Lana asked, walking toward him.

Clark nodded. "It's Chloe…she just found something on your assailant…"

Lana frowned. "Clark…you didn't tell me you were looking up information on him."

Clark felt his stomach twist in knots like it usually did when he had to lie to her. "Lana…"

"Clark, I just don't want you to find the guy and then go after him and pound him to death," Lana explained, placing a hand on his arm. "It won't solve anything…"

Clark sighed impatiently. "Lana, the guy nearly _killed_ you. What do you expect me to do?"

"Tell the police; let them handle it," Lana said sternly. "Clark…I know you're just doing this to protect me, but I'm _fine._ You don't have to go beat the crap out of him." Lana locked eyes with his, pleading to him with her eyes to listen to her.

Clark sighed, defeated. "I'll let the police handle it then…but just let me go over to Chloe's to see what she found out."

Lana nodded, understanding. "You want us to wait for you?"

Clark shook his head. "No…you go back to Smallville. Pete can drive you and Mom. You'll be okay, right?"

Lana smiled and placed a hand on his cheek. "We'll be okay. Just—be careful, Clark," she said, her voice laced with concern. "And, just promise me you won't hunt the guy down."

Clark nodded and pulled Lana into a hug. "Have a safe drive home and tell Pete he doesn't have to surpass the speed limit."

Lana giggled and gave him a quick peck on the lips. "I'll see you at home."

Clark watched as she walked back to his mom and Pete. After a moment, he saw Pete wave to him from inside the elevator. After the doors shut, Clark quickly brought the cell phone to his ear.

"Chloe? Are you still there?" Clark asked, feeling a little guilty for forgetting about her.

"Yeah, you coming?" Chloe asked.

"Yeah," Clark said, then realizing he didn't have a car, added, "I'll take a cab." _Just so she doesn't ask how I got there…_

"Okay, I'll see you in thirty minutes." With a click, they were disconnected and Clark headed toward the elevators.

Metropolis: Metro Apartments

10:56 A.M.

Saturday, June 26th

"So do want anything to drink, Clark?" Chloe asked as Clark took a seat next to Chloe's computer while she rummaged through the fridge.

"Water's fine," Clark said, as he pulled up the file Chloe had found on the computer. He skimmed through the material and paused at several points. Suddenly, he stopped.

"You know, speed reading's not a crime, Clark," Chloe commented as she pulled out a water bottle and a can of coke out of the fridge. She kicked the fridge closed with her foot and went over to where Clark was sitting.

"Yeah, I know," Clark said, sounding nervous. "I just didn't want to miss any important information."

Chloe raised an eyebrow and handed him his water. "Sure, whatever you say Clark."

An awkward silence came and went. Finally, Clark said, "So, how did you get all this?" He gestured at the computer screen.

Chloe smiled and said her infamous, "I'd tell you, but I'd have to kill you."

"Jude?" Clark asked, remembering the guy Pete had mentioned at Lana and his engagement party.

Chloe shrugged with a mysterious smile and sipped her coke. "Anyway," she took a hold of the mouse from Clark and scrolled the file to the beginning again. "From that name tag you gave me, it's obvious that Dr. David Cobwell worked or works at LexCorp. The question is, what did he work on and why would Lex Luthor just tack on a point-five to division one?"

Clark nodded, trying to take all this in. "Maybe it some special project no one was supposed to know about…" he said, thinking back to his high school years when Lex Luthor or Lionel Luthor had some undercover project going on.

"Maybe…" Chloe said thoughtfully, setting her coke can on the desk. "But, it's sort of a coincidence that this tag shows up at the first of these bizarre attacks. First that poor woman, now Lana. It just doesn't connect."

"Don't forget that Lex was also attacked in his own office," Clark reminded her. "That man was also wearing a long overcoat too."

"So…a mysterious man in a long overcoat with fangs, as Lana told us, makes three attacks in total," Chloe said, putting together what they had so far. "And somehow, it all comes back to Lex Luthor."

"Wait—Lana's attack had nothing to do with Lex," Clark said, seemingly correcting her.

"Actually, I've been doing some thinking and theorizing," Chloe said, swilling around in her chair to face Clark. "I think it's safe to assume that David Cobwell is our assailant, right?" Chloe asked and Clark nodded. "Well, it seemed like he wanted to get to get to you through Lana, but do you remember what Lana told us on Monday?"

Clark scrunched up his face in concentration, trying to remember. "She said that he asked her where Lex was hiding…" Clark's eyes widened when he saw the connection. "But, why would Cobwell ask Lana instead of asking someone who knew Lex Luthor? Like his security?"

"Because he knew you had a connection with Lex Luthor," Chloe quickly explained. "The day Luthor was attacked, you and Lois were there for an interview. You, I assume, played hero and stopped him from going Dracula on Luthor. Plus, you and Lex haven't spoken in years…maybe it was Cobwell was listening in on your conversation. You guys must've talked about your Smallville days of being best friends."

Clark nodded, impressed that Chloe had connected the dots. "That's a good theory Chloe…but how do we know if it's true? And how does this help us track him down?" Clark was frustrated once again. They still had nothing on Cobwell's whereabouts.

"Hold your horses," Chloe said, using a phrase Clark hadn't heard in quite some time. "I'll get to that, but first, check out the other stuff I dug out on Cobwell." Chloe turned back to the computer screen and beckoned Clark closer to the screen.

After some scrolling, Chloe finally highlighted some text. "See here? It says that David Cobwell is thirty-six years of age. We can assume he was once a well respected scientist because he used to work for Met U, doing some research and experiments as a chemist. He also had a wife and─"

"Chloe," Clark interrupted impatiently. "This is all nice, but could we just skip the guy's biography?"

Chloe frowned and gave Clark a cryptic look. "Clark, maybe if you hadn't interrupted me you would've learned something of value." Clark sighed and waved a hand to tell her to continue.

Chloe gave a small smile and said, "Clark, I know you and Lana are anxious to get to making out, but she hasn't even gotten back to Smallville yet. It hasn't been three hours yet, has it? Plus, it's gonna take you three hours to get back too."

Clark smiled sheepishly. "Oh…in that case take your time…"

"Okay, well Cobwell's wife died in a fire." When Clark didn't look as interested as he should have, Chloe continued hastily. "But, not just any fire. Cobwell and his wife used to live in the apartments that LexCorp owns. It doesn't list any information here about the fire, but it seems sort of like a…_coincidence._

"Coincidence?"

"Yeah, Cobwell was offered a position at LexCorp before the fire and he declined. Now, a week later, the fire happened," Chloe said, taking a sip of her coke. "After the fire Cobwell was a mess. The LexCorp database even says that Cobwell was arrested at a nightclub for public disturbance. At this time, Cobwell was practically living on the streets." Chloe paused to let Clark absorb all this in.

When he didn't say anything, Chloe urged on. "After his arrest, LexCorp offered him a job again _with_ a place to live. This time he accepted. After several months of doing some low key job for LexCorp, Cobwell quited. You can note that this takes place after that weird explosion at Gateway Docks, also owned by Lex Luthor."

Clark's head was reeling from all this information. After a moment he asked, "Is that all?"

Chloe nodded and closed the file on her computer. "As for your earlier question of how to find Cobwell—just think. I mean, it's Lex Luthor that Cobwell's after."

"Lex also told Lois and me during our interview about how his security had to escort a former employee out…" Clark said thoughtfully. "Maybe that former employee was Cobwell."

"Maybe…" Chloe said. "It could mean that Cobwell's going to wind up on Lex Luthor's doorstep right after he gets the address."

"So we have to find out where Lex is hiding so we can stop Cobwell from getting to him," Clark said.

"Whoa…wait up Clark," Chloe said, holding up a hand. "_We_ don't have to do anything but phone the police. As much fun as our meteor freak hunts were in high school, this is police business. We don't even know what kind of drug Cobwell is on or if it's a mutation of some sort."

Clark signed, knowing Chloe was right…it was police business and it was none of his. But, how could he just let the person who had hurt and nearly killed Lana have a disadvantage over the police squad? Clark knew full well that the police would never catch Cobwell with his super speed and super strength. Somehow, Clark had to do something, even if it meant breaking his promise to Lana. He owed it to her and that woman in that alley to stop this David Cobwell.

"Clark? Hello?"

"Sorry," Clark said, realizing he had been out of it for a few minutes. He glanced at the clock and wondered if his mom, Pete, and Lana had made it back to Smallville yet. _Probably not…_

"Well…that's all the info I have…" Chloe said as Clark rose from his chair. "I'll call you when I get more."

Clark nodded and said, "Thanks, Chloe. I guess I'll get going now…I'll take a cab," he added so that he wouldn't arouse suspicion in Chloe.

"Clark," Chloe called out just as Clark was about to exit the apartment. "Just, don't do anything that Lana wouldn't want you to do…"

Clark gave her a reassuring smile and left, thinking about what Chloe just said. _It's hard playing the hero when I know Lana loves and cares about me so much…I want to do the right thing, but I don't want Lana to worry about me either…_


	26. Bedroom Fun

Note: Thank you for reviewing!

* * *

Smallville: Apartment above the Talon

9:41 A.M.

Saturday, July 3rd

"Lana, are you done yet?" Clark called from the bedroom he and his fiancé shared. He pulled a two button up shirts from their closet and laid them out on the bed. "I need help deciding which shirt to wear."

He heard her giggle softly from inside the bathroom and couldn't help but smile. Since the day that Lana had been nearly attacked to death, Clark had learned to appreciate every single moment he spent with her. From her quirky expressions to her simplest gestures of affection, Clark had memorized them all perfectly. He felt as though he should have done this the first day he set eyes on her, but what was done was done.

The blow dryer went on and Clark sat patiently on the bed, waiting for her to come out and work her sense of fashion. After a moment, the blower went off and the door creaked opened.

"Are you checking me out?" Lana asked as she crossed the room to get her change of clothes in only a white towel.

Clark blushed and smiled faintly, having been caught. "Hey, you're the one flaunting your stuff at me," he said, taking notice to her bending down to retrieve the hairbrush she had _accidentally_ dropped.

Lana turned away and walked back to the bathroom to change, but not before Clark caught a glimpse of her small smile. The towel went flying out into the bedroom through the open door and Clark caught a peek at her nakedness but was soon obscured by the wall.

"So, what was your fashion dilemma?" Lana called from the confines of the bathroom walls that Clark was tempted to use his x-ray vision on. She came out again but this time she was dressed. Clark couldn't help suppress a _damn_ from the voice inside his head.

"Which one?" Clark raised both shirts in the air as Lana surveyed both of them.

Clark saw her angelic face light up with a grin similar to a Cheshire cat. "How about neither?" Lana suggested with a crinkle of her nose.

"Lanaa," Clark whined as Lana plucked both shirts of his hands and pushed him onto the bed.

Lana quickly maneuvered herself on top of Clark and placed hot kissed trailing down his bare chest. "Mmm…yeah?"

"We're supposed to be getting ready for our parties," Clark said, sitting up and bringing Lana with him.

Lana pouted and buried her head in his shoulder, her small fingers grasping the curls at the nape of his hair. "As grateful as I am for Chloe and Pete putting together our parties…I just really want to spend today with you."

"Are you psychic or something?" Clark wondered. "Because, that's how I'm feeling too."

Lana giggled and picked his two shirts off the floor. She held the black one up and brought it to his chest, as if seeing how he would look in it.

"You think this looks good on me?" Clark questioned with one eye brow lifted. "What happened to not letting me wear black without you around?"

Lana shrugged and simply replied, "I trust that you won't go running off with the next scantily dressed girl around who happens to notice your _physic_ in that black shirt."

Clark laughed and pulled her close to him, smelling her perfume and scent. "I love you."

"I love you too," Lana sighed, "which makes it even harder to leave you…"

"Why don't we just stay here?" Clark said, feeling irrationality taking over. "We could just make up some excuse to Pete and Chloe…" He set the black shirt on the bed and slowly pulled Lana on top of him again so that they were lying on the bed.

"Mmm…as much as I want to…you said it yourself—we should be getting ready," Lana said with a smile, kissing his toned chest and sitting up. She placed the shirt on top of Clark's chest and got out of his embrace.

"Darn…why did I have to fight you earlier?" Clark asked jokingly, regretting being the voice of rationality earlier. He shrugged the black dress shirt on and began buttoning it up.

"Can you believe that it's only two weeks away from our wedding?" Lana ran the brush through her dark hair and turned to face Clark who was still on the bed. A small smile fell upon her face and Clark felt his heart melt at the sight of it.

"Two weeks until you become Mrs. Clark Kent," he said, crossing the room to where she was standing. He placed both arms around her tiny figure and lovingly kissed her forehead.

Lana leaned against his chest and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Mmm…Mrs. Clark Kent sounds nice, doesn't it? It has a certain ring to it…"

Clark grinned and ran his arms down her body. "Two weeks and you'll be all mine…" he said with eyes filled with love and lust for her.

"I have a feeling you're not only talking about me changing my last name from 'Lang' to 'Kent.'" Lana said thoughtfully, looking into his green eyes. "Already have plans for our wedding night, Mr. Clark Kent?"

Clark grinned even wider and winked, causing a giggle out of Lana. They continued holding and enjoying each other's company until a 'knock' at the door interrupted the moment.

Clark pulled away gently and said, "That's probably Pete."

Lana nodded, knowing it was time for the day to begin. "Guess I'll see you tonight then?" she asked, kissing him on the cheek. "And don't drink too much," she warned him as he made his way toward the door.

"Alcohol doesn't affect me, remember?" Clark said, smiling at her. Lana sighed and made hand movements of shooing him away.

"Hey, Lana," Pete said as soon as Clark opened the door. He greeted Clark with a manly hug. "So, how's the wedding coming along? You find your dress yet?"

"Yup," Lana said nonchalantly. "But Clark here will have to wait until I'm walking down the aisle to see it." She shot him a teasing smile and Clark responded with a fake pout.

"By the way," Lana said, leaning against the kitchen counter with one leg crossed over the other. "I was wondering if the best man has a date because the maid of honor is still looking for one." Lana sent Clark a secretive smile, remembering their plans of getting Pete and Chloe together.

Clark winked at his fiancé and turned to Pete, happy to see that Lana's words had the desired effect on him. "Well, best man, what do you think?"

"Uhh…" Pete stammered.

"So I'll tell Chloe you'd be happy to go with her?" Lana said with a knowing smile.

Pete nodded then seemed to snap out of his trance. He gave a cough then said, "Well…we'd better get going, Clark. I told Colin we'd give him a call when we get there. And, I still have best man duties to do."

"Best man duties, huh?" A curious expression crossed Lana's facial features, but neither Clark nor Pete gave her anymore information.

Clark gave Lana a quick kiss on the lips and a whispered "I love you."

"Do I have to drag you out of the door?" Pete said loudly as Clark pulled away from Lana. "'Cause you know I will."

"I'd like to see you try," Clark huffed humorously as he was pushed out the door by Pete.

Lana laughed and waved 'bye.' "Have fun and try not to get too crazy!" She moved toward the door to close it, but was stopped by the sight of Chloe running up the steps leading to the apartment.

Lana opened the door a bit wider to allow Chloe to squeeze through. "You're early, Chloe."

Chloe waved it off. "Yeah, I know. But, Pete told me Clark and he were heading into the city early today and I figured I'd save you from the extreme boredom that would ensue upon their departure."

"But isn't the shower in the evening? I thought Mrs. Kent said she was closing the Talon early for it." Lana walked over to the kitchen and began making some coffee, seeing that Chloe hadn't bought any coffee from the Talon yet.

"Yeah, but I figured we could go shopping—we haven't bought any shoes to go with the dresses yet and we still have to schedule manicures, hair, etc. Not to mention we have to check up on the caterers to make sure they didn't cancel on us─"

"Whoa!" Lana whipped around to face Chloe who was still spouting off a list of things to be done. "I thought I was the bride here."

"Well I'm your maid of honor," Chloe said, walking over to where Lana was standing. "Besides, you already have a lot of stress on you; I figured I could try to relieve some of that stress by keeping everything together."

Lana smiled, grateful to have such a good friend. "Thank you, Chloe." She pulled Chloe into a sisterly hug. "I _have_ been sort of stressing this week…I guess I've just been trying to keep it all in so Clark wouldn't start stressing either.'

Chloe nodded, understanding where Lana was coming from. "Have you and Clark decided who's going to be walking you down the aisle?" Chloe asked gently, knowing it was a touchy topic for her. The last time she had brought it up was in front of Clark, his mother, and Lana. Least to say, it wasn't a very happy dinner.

Lana's face fell, but her content expression soon came bouncing back when she saw the caring smile Chloe had on her face. "Well…Clark and I have sort of been avoiding it..."

"You're going to have to talk about it sooner or later," Chloe said quietly. "But, that's just my two cents," Chloe added quickly.

Lana smiled and nodded. "I'll talk to him about it tonight."

"Good…" Chloe said, feeling like she had finally done something right as maid of honor. "Why don't we head into town as soon as the coffee's done?"

"You haven't had your coffee fix today, I take it?" Lana got two mugs out of the cupboard.

"Not even a sip," Chloe said laughing as Lana poured her a cup of hot, steaming coffee.


	27. Bridal Shower

Smallville: The Talon

7:23 P.M.

Saturday, July 3rd

"Chloe, are you sure they won't mind that we're late?" Lana asked as she balanced a paper bag full of chips and soda on her knee. She proceeded to get the bag filled to the top with shoe boxes, but Chloe snagged it first.

"Yeah, I'm sure they won't mind," Chloe said, slamming the trunk of her car shut. "Besides, we brought food as a sign of apology."

"Okay then," Lana said, following Chloe toward the double doors of the Talon. Lana moved in front of Chloe to pull the door open, seeing that Chloe had her hands full with bags of clothes and shoes.

Lana opened the door to find her aunt, Martha, Lois, Anne, and Jane seated at a table in the center of the coffee shop. Colorfully wrapped presents and gift bags were piled on top of the table along with a small cake that Martha Kent had whipped up. A karaoke set was also set up on a small stage toward the corner of the room and balloons were floating in midair. The cappuccino machine was still up and running and empty mugs already piled the countertops.

Lois was the first to speak up. "Finally the bride and the maid of honor decide to join us."

Lana opened her mouth, ready to apologize, but Chloe cut her off with a look that said "Let me handle this."

"I'm sorry Lois, but I didn't realize that this was your party," Chloe said with a smirk, dropping off the shopping bags on an unoccupied table.

"It's okay, Lana; you and Chloe weren't that late," Anne spoke up.

Lana smiled gratefully at her. She had given Anne an application on one of Martha's busy days and while Anne had filled out the application, Lana had gushed about Clark and their upcoming wedding. Thus, began their friendship.

"Well, Chloe and I brought food if you want any," Lana offered, dropping the bag on the table.

"I'll pass on the chips," Jane Grayson said, standing up to hug her former dorm mate. "I barely fit into my dress."

"If it makes you feel any better, Chloe and I are also watching what we're eating," Lana said, returning the hug.

"Well, I hope you girls will still be eating Martha's cake," Nell said, also hugging her niece. "She worked hard on it, you know."

Lana glanced at her soon-to-be-mother-in-law and saw an unmistakable blush on her countenance. "I think we'll be able to squeeze it in with the other junk food," Lana said with a reassuring smile.

"As Chloe was nice enough to mention, this is your party," Lois said, standing up. "So, you get to decide what we're doing first."

"She probably wants to open the presents," Anne said, nudging Lana in the ribs. "You should see what Lois got you."

Lana raised her eyebrow and turned to Lois. "Hmm…I guess I will open the presents first." The girls laughed and waved her to sit down.

"The best for last," Lois said, moving her present behind all the others. "Anyone got a camera? I want to see a replay of the look on her face when she sees my present."

"Camera phone ready," Chloe said as she gathered around Lana with the other girls, Nell, and Martha.

"Jane's first, okay?" Lana grabbed a blue and yellow polka dotted gift bag and pulled out a gray envelope. "A day at the spa for two," Lana read with a smile. "Aww…thanks; just what I need to de-stress."

"You can use it after your wedding too…you know, in case you and Clark feel like…" Jane trailed off, knowing that the mother of the groom and the aunt of the bride were in the room.

"There's more?" Lana asked, surprised that her friends had spent so much on her. She pulled out the final item from the bag. _The Wedding _by Nicholas Sparks.

"I thought it would fit nicely with the whole wedding theme," Jane said, shrugging.

"Thank you," Lana said, pulling her into a hug. "'Kay, who's next?"

"Mine," Anne said; picking up a thin present wrapped in shinny blue paper. "I know it's not much…"

Lana accepted the gift from her with a smile. She slid her finger down the part where tape met paper and gently pulled the tape off. When she was done, the blue paper revealed a black and white sketch of her and Clark. Lana immediately recognized the moment captured on paper. It was the day where she and Clark had spent a Sunday afternoon just strolling down the streets of Smallville. She was holding an ice cream cone in one hand and the other hand was placed on one of Clark's cheeks. Lana smiled sightly when she saw Anne had also managed to capture Clark' ice cream smeared cheek.

"Oh my God…" Lana said softly. "This is amazing, Anne. You did this all by memory?"

Anne blushed and nodded as the others crowded closer to view the work of art.

"Now, that is art," Lois said, impressed.

"It's lovely, Anne," Martha commented. "I never knew you could draw so well."

Lana decided to spare Anne the embarrassment and asked, "Is this one yours Chloe?" she picked up a yellow gift bag and almost dropped it. "Wow what did you get my Chloe? Rocks?"

"Haha…open it and find out," Chloe said with an air of mystery.

Lana pulled out a silk bathrobe with her initials on it. Realizing that a bathrobe couldn't weigh as much as a rock, Lana dove back into the bag and withdrew a basket filled to the rim with bath necessities. Some of those necessities were lavender scented soap, bath oils, and lotion.

"Thank you Chloe." Lana beamed and reached for the next present which was from Nell.

"More rocks?" Lois and the others looked at the square shaped package that Lana was now beginning to open.

"A toaster oven…" Lana said with an amused smile when the wrappings had all been removed. "That's really…"

"Nice, right?" Nell asked, peering at her niece's face for her true reaction. "I figured since you're getting married and all…a toaster oven could come in handy." When Lana's smile neither faltered nor brightened, Nell continued. "And look, it even has a two year warrantee."

"Yeah…that's really thoughtful, Nell," Lana said, figuring that her aunt meant well. She and Clark had opted for an inexpensive toaster since they both knew Clark could have their toast ready in five seconds. Both had originally not planned on getting a toaster at all, but Lana figured she would cut Clark some slack on being an alien. _Who knows…maybe one of these days Clark's heat vision will fail._

"Thank you, Nell." Lana rose to hug her aunt and Nell slipped a more likeable gift into her hand. A cook book.

"I knew you wouldn't be exactly thrilled about getting a toaster oven as a shower gift, but how about a cook book with some of mine and Martha's own recipes in it?" Nell said with a small smile.

"I bet Clark would be surprised to see you in the kitchen making something else besides cup noodles…seeing as it was the only thing you could make in college," Jane teased which elicited laughter from everyone present.

"Hey!" Lana yelled over the laughter. "Don't forget that one time where I made scramble eggs for us…it turned out pretty good too."

"Haha…great to know that your cooking skills has grown from cereal to cup noodles and scrambled eggs," Chloe joked, leaning against the table with one hand.

More laughter ensued and finally Anne broke it up with, "Anyone want anything to drink?"

"A cappuccino sounds nice right about now," Martha said walking over to where Anne was now standing; behind the counter.

Lana, ready to begin her second venture of opening presents, picked up the final unopened present from the table. "Victoria's Secret?" Lana looked at the bag curiously, then at Lois. Lois simply shrugged which caused Lana's curiosity to mount even higher.

Lana's eyes widened as she opened the package further to find two lingerie sets. Attached to them was a yellow sticky note from Lois that read, 'Hope you and Clark enjoy them!'

_Click._ "The expression on your face should go in a commercial for Visa Card or something," Chloe said, pulling the Polaroid out of the camera. "It was priceless."

"So…you like it?" Lois asked when Lana didn't say anything.

"Of course," Lana said, blushing. "It's just a little…"

"Embarrassing?" Nell finished for her.

Lana's cheeks flushed even harder as the girls tried to stop giggling. Martha took sympathy on her soon-to-be-daughter-in-law and suggested, "Why don't Nell and I go cut the cake and refill some of the drinks?"

Lana shot a grateful look in the direction of Martha and mouthed, 'thanks.' It was embarrassing enough with a bunch of her closest friends. She didn't need her aunt and the mother of her fiancé knowing what she and Clark were planning to do on their wedding night.

"Thanks Lois…it was really…_thoughtful_ of you," Lana said, not able to hold in a giggle.

"I bet Clark's gonna like it even more than you," Jane said, which provoked even more laughter.

"Oh, and we also got a last minute gift for you Lana!" Chloe said excitedly. She nudged Anne and Lana watched as Anne scurried off to her bag to retrieve a present wrapped in pink tissue paper.

Lana viewed her friends with an inquisitive gaze upon her face. She cautiously accepted the present, handling it as if it were a bomb ready to go off. She slowly removed the pink tissue, keeping an eye on Chloe in case she planned on whipping out her camera again. She removed the black item from the depths of the tissue with her forefinger and thumb, pinching it almost, and brought it to the air.

_Whoosh._ Chloe's camera went off again; capturing Lana's parted lips and stunned expression. "I'm definitely showing Clark these pictures!"

"Oh my God…" Lana groaned and flashed her present in front of her friends' eyes. "Are these _mine_?"

"Sorry Lana," Anne said with an apologetic face. "Lois made us do it."

"Hey!" Lois cried as everyone started laughing. "You guys agreed to do it too! Besides, it's cute, right?"

Lana surveyed the black panties that now had 'Mrs. Clark Kent' written on them in white marker. "I'm sure Clark will love these too," Lana said sarcastically.

"I'm sure he will Lana," Martha said, surprising Lana so badly that she jumped in her chair.

Lana flushed and shoved the presents she had gotten from Lois and the panties back into the gift bag.

"Here you go; everyone gets a slice of cake," Nell said, passing out paper plates with a piece of chocolate cake on each one.

"There's plenty leftover on the counter if you want more," Martha said, also handing out cake. She purposely handed Lana a slice of cake with a candle sticking out of the middle. "I know it's not your birthday or anything, but I thought it would be kind of different if you made a wish—you know, maybe something for your wedding or your marriage."

Lana flashed her a smile complete with dimples. "I think that's a wonderful idea, Mrs. K—Martha," Lana said, correcting herself. She accepted the cake and just for dramatics' sake, closed her eyes, made a wish, and blew out the candle.

Clapping ensued and Lana couldn't help but feel giddy. The room was filled with energy and with the rapidly approaching wedding; Lana was beginning to feel as if the pieces in her life were finally coming together. _Just to think…in two weeks I'll be married to Clark…_ Lana sighed with a blissful countenance.

**Three Hours Later**

"Thanks for coming!" Lana waved to Chloe and Lois as they headed to their cars. Lois, being the good reporter that she was, was returning to the city and Chloe was heading over to Pete's parents' house. Pete had suggested that Chloe crash the night at his place since he knew that she and Lana still had some last minute wedding shopping to do around Smallville. Lana had opened her apartment to Chloe, but she had declined, hinting at the fact that she didn't want to see her and Clark getting all 'cozy.'

"Lana? Can you come here for a second?" Lana heard someone say. She turned around and there was Martha Kent standing in the threshold of the double doors.

"I know you're probably thinking I forgot about your shower present," Martha began, but Lana cut her off.

"Oh no…I wasn't thinking about that at all," Lana lied, knowing that Martha wouldn't believe her.

Instead of accusing her of telling a white lie, Martha just smiled. "Well…I didn't forget about you and I have your present right here." She pulled out an envelope from her purse and handed it to Lana. "I was just waiting for the right moment…you know, away from the prying eyes."

Lana laughed and accepted the envelope with a curious smile. "Thank you." She opened the pink envelope and pulled out two plane tickets.

"Oh my God…" Lana whispered. "Mrs. Kent…how…?"

"Now before you jump to conclusions," Martha said quickly, "Clark did not put me up to this. In fact, I had to pry the information out of him and ward off all his questions."

"But…how…" Lana paused, trying to figure out how to word the question without sounding rude. Fortunately, Martha saved her from sounding awkward.

"I just cleaned out the farm recently and sold a few odds and ends. It's amazing how the things you consider junk will get you two open ended, round trip plane tickets to Paris, France."

Lana's eyes widened a considerable amount. She hadn't read where the ticket would take her to.

Seeing that Lana was speechless, Martha decided to continue. "Now, don't you dare try to slip this back into my purse or apron pocket. This is a gift for you and Clark. You two deserve it. I've seen you and Clark struggle through so many things these past last years." She lowered her voice. "It must have been hard for two, but I'm so glad that you and Clark made it this long."

Lana nodded and blinked away a tear. "Thank you…you don't know how much this means to me. Not just the free honeymoon—but everything that you've done for me. For once, I feel like—like I have a true family."

Martha nodded and pulled Lana into a hug. "You've always been part of this family, Honey."

Lana felt a tear slide down her cheek. "It's not even the wedding yet and I'm already crying."

Martha laughed. "Well, I have to get going now. Bye Sweetie." Martha gave Lana a swift squeeze and moved over to allow an approaching Nell to give her niece a quick kiss on the forehead.

"I'm proud of you, Lana," Nell said out of no where, tears in her eyes.

Lana tried to keep the shocked expression off her face and just hugged her aunt back. "I love you," Lana said, surprising herself and her aunt. She hadn't uttered those words in such a long time to anyone else except Clark.

"I love you too," Nell said. Finally she pulled away and followed Martha to her car. She was spending the night at the Kent Farm again. Lana waved to them from the threshold of the double doors and when the car had disappeared from her view, she shut the door, locking it.

A few minutes later, she was in the shower, her bridal shower presents lying on the round table where she and Clark usually ate together.

Lana allowed the warm soapy water to drip down her body. The hot water, it seemed like, washed away all the wedding stresses and jitters. When all the soap gone down the drain, Lana stood there, mulling over the day's events. Finally, her thoughts rested on Clark and a goofy smile appeared on her face.

_Hmm…I hope Pete and Colin don't keep Clark out too long…_ Lana thought, wishing that he was in bed waiting for her so he could envelope her with his warmth.

Lana turned off the water and stepped out of the shower; grabbing her towel and wrapping it around herself. Although it was a warm night, she couldn't help but shiver slightly. As Lana dried herself off, she thought about making a cup of tea, but decided against it. The caffeine in the tea wouldn't let her sleep.

A moment later, the hair dryer went on and Lana's hair came flying out in all directions. When Lana was satisfied that her hair was dry enough to sleep with, she grabbed her bath robe and stepped outside the bathroom, heading toward the bed where she had laid her pajamas out on. She picked them up and suddenly got a change of heart. _Maybe I will wear those Mrs. Clark Kent shorts._ Lana smiled and grabbed a white camisole to go them the shorts. _I'm sure Clark will appreciate my choice of clothing for this evening,_ Lana thought with a soft smile on her face, getting into the inviting bed. Soon, the stress of the wedding and the day's events wore on her and she was slumbering.


	28. Broken Hearts

Note: Again, I apologize for the long wait…also, don't kill me after you read this chap!

Smallville: Apartment above the Talon

12:26 A.M.

Sunday, July 4th

Lana opened her eyes slowly, confused. Her clock read 12:26; it wasn't morning yet. Then, why was she awake?

Lana flipped over on her side, closing her eyes as she blindly reached for a familiar warmth that wasn't there. Her eyes opened again when her hands continued raking against the soft sheets, not making any contact with her fiancé. Groggily, she sat up in the bed, reaching over for the telephone to make a phone call.

_Creak._ Lana twisted around and saw a dark large figure enter the apartment.

"Clark?" she called, flipping on the bedside lamp. Light illuminated the apartment and a disheveled Clark Kent.

"Hey," Lana said softly, noticing his torn clothes. When he didn't say anything, she got concerned.

"Are you okay?" She got out of the bed and walked towards him. She placed a hand on his arm and watched his face for any sign of a reaction.

Finally, Clark gave her a tired smile and nodded. Lana sighed mentally with relief and returned the smile nervously. She decided not to press for any information or details.

"Are you hungry?" Lana asked, breaking the silence. "There's left over cake if you want any…."

Clark shook his head and took Lana's hand into his. "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course." Lana smiled at him encouragingly.

"Do you ever wonder what your life would be like if you hadn't met me?"

Lana blinked and then replayed the past few seconds. She searched his face for a sign of how she should answer that, but found none. His expression gave nothing away and a look of seriousness was etched in his features.

"Clark…what's going on?" Lana asked, dodging the question. She squeezed his hand and tried to convey her concern for him through her facial features.

"Please answer the question."

Lana stared at him unbelievably. Then, she threw her hands up in the air and said, "Fine."

"Yes." Lana said truthfully. "I have thought about what my life would've been like if I hadn't met you—and it's not a pretty sight." She gave a hollow laugh. "If I hadn't met you, Clark Kent, I would've probably died a long time ago. I would've wallowed in my misery and self pity—because that's what I was doing before I truly met you."

"I probably would have been stuck being that girl in her fairy princess costume on the cover of Time_ Magazine._ And you know what else?" Lana took a breath and looked her fiancé in the eyes. "If I had made it to this age, I would be married to some lawyer or doctor type person. I would probably be sitting at home asking myself how my life became this pathetic."

When she was done ranting, Clark shifted his eyes from hers. Lana, having had enough of his cloud of mystery, said, "Clark, what's really going on?"

"I've been thinking…" was all he said.

Lana's stomach lurched, knowing that he thinking wasn't always good. "About what?" Lana prodded gently.

"About us…and our future."

Lana bit her lip and watched as he sank into the couch and put his head in his hands. She felt like crying…screaming…something that would help her subdue her frustration.

Lana sat down next to him and folded her hands in her lap. It seemed like an eternity had passed before Clark spoke up again.

"Lana…I think we should break it off."

Lana blinked a couple of times then opened her mouth. No words came out. Finally, she was able to utter, "What?"

Clark sighed and stood up, walking to a corner of the room, unable to meet her eyes.

Lana felt as if her whole world that she had worked so hard to build and stabilize was falling apart. She forced herself to take some deep breaths. Then, she looked over at Clark with hurt in her eyes.

"Clark…you don't really mean that, do you?" Lana whispered uncertainly. She looked at him and willed him to look at her, but he didn't.

Moments passed in silence and thinking. Lana was trying hard not to cry, but Clark could see the tears threatening to spill from her doe-like eyes.

_God…I promised myself and to her that I wouldn't hurt her…but if I stayed, I'd be doing exactly that—hurting her,_ Clark repeated to himself over and over again to drive his guilt down.

Finally, Lana broke down and covered her face with her hands. Clark felt his heart break in two when he heard heart wrenching sobs coming from her.

Clark cleared his throat. "Lana? I'm─"

"Don't you even say it!" Lana cried, lifting her face from her hands. _"Why?"_

Clark swallowed hard. "Lana…I wish I could tell you so you could understand─" Clark sighed, frustrated that he couldn't put into words about how he felt. "It's just…"

"What Clark? Better this way!" Lana yelled at him. "I'm not going to let you just walk out of my life again!"

Clark adverted his eyes from hers and started to chant in his head. _If I stay it'll only hurt her._

Lana stood up suddenly and walked over to where he was standing. "Clark, _I love you,_" she said in his face, taking his hand. "Please don't do this…or if you're going to then at least tell me why!"

"I ran into Cobwell today…and I just realized how dangerous it is to be near me," Clark said slowly, squeezing her hand. "Cobwell wanted information about Lex Luthor…and he tried to get to me through you. He hurt you, Lana. I can't let that happen again," Clark said firmly, ignoring the hurt in her eyes.

"Clark, that happened weeks ago! If you wanted to leave, why did you wait so long?" Lana asked, feeling tears running down her face. _Oh God…please…this can't be happening._

"Because I wanted to believe that it would work between us…." Clark said pathetically. "Only, I realized tonight that it will _never_ work—no matter how much I love you."

Lana pulled back from Clark as if she had been slapped. Except, it was the opposite.

The sound of someone slapping someone else echoed through the room. Clark stood there, realizing that he had just been slapped while Lana, the person who had slapped him, covered her mouth with her hands and started sobbing even harder.

"_I hate you!"_ Lana screamed that hateful words at him, hitting him on the chest and kicking him until she had no more strength left.

Clark felt a tear slide down his cheek as Lana sank to the ground in anger, sadness, and frustration. Clark held back the urge to rush to her side and rock her until her pain became his.

"I hate you!" Lana yelled the painful words again. "You're lying! You probably met someone at the club and—and…!" Lana leaned over on the floor, trying to contain her sobs.

_She doesn't know what she's saying…_ Clark thought with guilt. _How could I hurt her so much that she slaps me and spouts off accusations?_ Clark rubbed furiously at his red eyes. _If only she knew how much I love her…_

A part of Clark Kent kept telling him that what he was doing was for the best, but another part of him kept calling him an asshole and a chicken. _Why are you giving up something so beautiful and real?_

Clark bit his tongue and decided that it was time for him to go. The voices in his head were all jumbled up and he was seriously considering getting on his knees and begging for Lana's forgiveness and to take him back. But, he knew that what was done was done.

With one last lingering look at a sprawled Lana on the hard wood floor, he left, shutting the door behind him with a _click_; leaving his once fiancée crying her heart out.


	29. Determination of a Mad Woman

Smallville: Apartment above the Talon

9:46 A.M.

Sunday, July 4th

_Bam. Bam._ "Lana, are you in here?" _Creak. Click. Click. Click._

"Oh my God!" Chloe Sullivan rushed to her best friend's side, shaking her awake.

"Lana? Lana, can you hear me?"

Lana groaned and then her eyes fluttered open. "Clark?"

"No, it's me, Chloe." Chloe grabbed Lana by the arm pits and helped her off the hard, cold floor. "What happened? Where's Clark?"

"Clark…" Lana blinked rapidly, remembering what had happened several hours ago. She gingerly rubbed her back that was sore from having fallen asleep on the hard wood floor.

"Oh my God—you've been raped!" Chloe exclaimed suddenly, running her hands through her hair. "The police! 911!"

"Chloe!" Lana said pulling Chloe on the sleeve of her purple funky shirt. She leaned against the counter until she regained her balance and feeling in her legs. "I haven't been raped."

"What?" Chloe stopped dialing 911 on her cell phone and put it back in her purse. "Then why were you lying on the floor? Why—where's Clark?"

"He─" Lana paused, knowing that if she said the inevitable, it would all be true.

"Lana? Are you _crying_?"

Lana broke out of her reverie and wiped frantically away at the tears that had formed almost instantly. "I'm fine, Chloe."

"Oh, I'm sure you are," Chloe said sarcastically. "You look just swell…standing there with a red nose and tears running down your cheeks. And you're eyes look lovely too—how is it that you get them so puffy and red?"

Lana gave a small smile and shook her head. "Oh, Chloe…it's awful…"

"It must be…I haven't seen you this upset since—well, since the day Clark left for Metropolis at the end of our sophomore year in high school." Chloe paused, then her eyes widened, really realizing what she just said. "Oh my God…there really is something wrong!"

At that, Chloe began running her hands through her already-messed-up hair again. She began pacing before long, Lana found herself following her with her eyes until she couldn't take it any longer.

"Chloe? Can you stop pacing?"

She stopped and turned around. "Lana, where's Clark?"

Lana swallowed. _Don't cry, don't cry, don't cry._ "He…he broke off the engagement. He's gone." _Darn…_ Lana wiped the tears away with the back of her hand.

Chloe stood there, stunned. Finally, she said, "Well…here I am in your apartment…shocked that my two best friends have broken up. And yet, I don't buy the story entirely."

"What do you mean?" Lana sniffed and ran a hand through her tangled hair.

"I mean…you and Clark have been in love since—well, since I can remember." Chloe shook her head in disbelief. She leaned against the kitchen counter and studied Lana. "I don't believe—actually, I _refuse_ to believe that it is over between you two."

"Chloe…I appreciate that you still believe in Clark and me…." Lana sniffed some more and accepted the tissue that Chloe had pulled out from her purse.

"Oh, Chloe…I said some awful things last night. Even if he changes his mind…I don't think he's coming back."

"Hey, I'm sure you both said some pretty idiotic things," Chloe said soothingly, rubbing Lana on the back, seeing that she had started crying again.

Lana sniffled and gave a sheepish laugh. "Look at me," Lana wiped at the tears and her eyes, "I must look terrible."

"Nothing a nice, warm cup of tea and some makeup can't cure," Chloe said in a motherly tone. "Hey…it's okay to feel and look like you've just finished a bout of the cold. Considering the circumstances…"

"Oh, Chloe…I did say some horrible things last night!"

"Whoa…relax." Chloe handed her another tissue and ignored her hiccups from crying too much. "It's not like you said you hated him or something." When Lana didn't answer, Chloe added, "Right?"

Lana bit her lip.

"Oh, Lana." Chloe gave her an empathetic look as Lana burst into tears again.

"What am I going to do, Chloe?" Lana wailed.

"You just leave that up to me." Chloe said firmly, adjusting her purse on her shoulder and spinning around, heading toward the door.

Lana stared after her with a puzzled look. "Where are you going?"

"To kill Clark," Chloe simply said, not turning around. "Are you coming or not?"

Smallville: Ross Household

11:51 A.M.

Sunday, July 4th

_Bam. Bam._

"Chloe, maybe we should just go back…." Lana shivered slightly in the warm sun. Shadows circled her eyes and her eyes were still puffy and red. She had pulled her hair up in a quick pony tail back in the apartment and was about to cover the red blotches and dark circles with makeup when Chloe told her, "No—leave it. It'll help for the effect when I tell Pete what Clark did to you."

"Lana," Chloe began in a motherly tone—something that she was doing a lot of this morning, "We've searched practically everywhere in this darn town and we have yet to see neither hair nor tail of Clark Kent."

Lana sighed, knowing Chloe was right. The only place left to check was the Ross household and even if Clark wasn't hiding out in it, hopefully Pete would have some clue of where his best friend was.

"Yeah?" a male voice said.

Lana turned her attention to the now opened door and a blurry eyed Pete Ross.

"Hey, Pete," Lana said with a small smile. Lana noticed he was only in his boxers and quickly adverted her eyes away.

"At least have some decency to put some clothes on," Chloe said grumpily, although she hadn't lowered her eyes away.

"Fine." Pete shut the door and left Chloe and Lana looking at each other with puzzlement and amusement.

The door opened again and this time Pete was in a t-shirt and jeans. "I thought you were my parents. They left for the market a couple of hours." Pete explained, then glanced at Chloe. "And I thought _you_ had left ages ago. What, did you forget something?"

"No, I didn't," Chloe snapped. "I─" Chloe glanced at Lana, "_We_ came here to talk to you about a certain farm boy who also happens to be your best friend."

"Clark?" Pete said with a dumbfounded expression on his face. "What about him?"

"Chloe, he doesn't know anything…let's try calling the Kents again," Lana said, giving Pete an apologetic look.

"No, Lana!" Chloe said firmly.

"Chloe─"

"Hey!" Pete shouted over the bickering. "What's going on? Where's Clark?"

"You mean you don't know?" Chloe asked incredulously.

Pete shook his head and Lana felt her pent-up hope slipping away. Almost on cue, she let out a sniff.

Chloe gave her an encouraging smile and turned to Pete. "Pete…did something happen last night that could have possibly caused Clark to break off the engagement?"

Pete's eyes widened and his mouth dropped open. _"He broke off the engagement?"_

"Pete, please…if something happened last night…I want to know…." Lana said, controlling her voice, trying to keep it from going high.

Chloe shared a look with Pete.

"Well…I don't really remember…." Pete rubbed the back of his head and also sighed. "I was kinda drunk…." He cast his eyes downward with a look of guilt and shame written upon his face.

"Well, can you tell─" Chloe stopped in mid sentence and retrieved her vibrating phone from her purse.

Chloe mouthed sorry and Lana smiled at Pete to reassure him that she was fine; he had kept glancing at her and her tears.

"Hello?" Chloe asked, annoyed that someone had called at this moment. "It's Lois," she mouthed to Lana and Pete.

"What—wait, slow down!" Lana watched as Chloe's eyes widened and a look of concern was etched in her face. "Are you okay?"

A pause passed. "Right now? But, Lois, I'm in the middle of something—yes it is important!"

Chloe rolled her eyes. "Fine! I'll be there. Bye." She hung up and looked up to find Lana and Pete waiting for an explanation.

"Lois just took her lunch break and when she went back to her apartment to get something, she found it completely trashed." Chloe took a breath. "I'm so sorry to do this Lana, but─"

"Hey, say no more," Lana said. "Just make sure Lois is okay." She offered her friend a hug.

"Thank you so much, Lana." Chloe hugged her back. "I wouldn't even be going back now if Lois hadn't sound so freaked out….I promise I'll keep my eyes open for Clark on my way there."

Lana nodded and watched as Chloe ran to her cherry red car. Pete waved bye to her.

"Why don't you come inside?" Pete said, opening the door a bit wider. "I'll see what I can do to help you…."

Lana stepped in and was greeted by dozens of pictures of the Ross family. There were at least ten or so of Pete on the desk, shelves, and walls. Her eyes misted over as she spotted a picture of Pete and Clark in what looked like fishing gear, both with huge smiles on their faces.

"How old were you guys in this one?" Lana held up the picture.

"I think we were in 6th grade," Pete said, now grinning. "That was the time we went with Mr. Kent and my dad. I remember catching this big fish, but I couldn't carry it, so Clark offered to carry it for me all the way back to the tents." Pete smiled at the memory.

"That sounds like Clark," Lana said with a hint of sadness in her voice.

Pete coughed and sat down on the couch. Lana took that as a sign that she should sit down too.

A few moments passed in silence before any of the two spoke up.

"Was he happy?"

"What?" Pete furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

"Clark, was he happy?" Lana repeated, finding a sudden interest in the Ross' worn carpet.

Pete sat up straighter and didn't say anything for a few minutes. Finally, he said, "Of course he was happy; he was with you."

Lana looked up to meet Pete's eyes and saw truth in them.

"Then, why did he break it off?"

Pete heaved a sigh. "I don't know, Lana. Everything that happened last night is blurry. I just remember bits and pieces of things…."

Lana looked at the carpet again and Pete noticed this.

"There was a fight," Pete said out of no where. "I think it was between this guy and Clark…."

"Was it somebody he knew? Somebody I knew?" Lana asked, alarmed. _Maybe this was the reason he broke it off with me…maybe he had a brawl with one of my ex-boyfriends and they said something that must have gotten to him…._

Pete shook his head. "Wait…I think it might have been someone familiar."

"Who?"

Pete closed his eyes; it almost looked like he was squinting. "Cobwell!"

"What?" Then, Lana suddenly remembered Clark mentioning something to her last night.

"Oh, Pete! I'm such an idiot…Clark mentioned Cobwell to me last night!" Lana cried. "It _was_ Cobwell that he was fighting with."

"Cobwell must have said something that would get to him," Pete said slowly. "Man, why can't I remember!"

"Pete, don't beat yourself up over this…it's not your fault."

"Yes it is! Maybe if I hadn't drunk so much I wouldn't have needed to be super sped home by Clark—or—or maybe I could've said something to him to convince him that whatever Cobwell─"

"Pete! You're rambling."

Pete stopped and took a breath.

"Do you know where Clark could've gone?" Lana asked breathlessly. She had to find him—she just had to. To tell him that whatever Cobwell said didn't matter and she would always be in danger anyway because she was simply Lana Lang. And, she, Lana Lang, would always love him, Clark Kent.

"No…he might have gone to finish Cobwell off—I remember him being upset or worried over something." Pete said, squinting again.

Lana stood up suddenly. "Thank you so much, Pete." She gave him a quick hug. "I'm going over to the Kents now, and if they don't know where he is, I'm going to go to Metropolis," she said, with a determined countenance.

She nearly ran out of the house and toppled over Mr. Ross as he was getting out of his car. But, none of that mattered because Lana Lang was on a mission—a mission to find her first and only love.

"I'm sure you'll find him!" Pete yelled across the street as Lana ran like a mad woman to the Kent Farm.


	30. You and Me

Note: Thank you for all the reviews! You guys make me blush… (The song that Lana hears on the radio is "You and Me" by Lifehouse and her ringtone is "She Will be Loved" by Maroon 5.)

* * *

On the Way to Metropolis

Sunday, July 4th

1:16 P.M.

_What day is it? And in what month? This clock never seemed so alive…I can't keep up and I can't back down…I've been losing so much time…_

Lana twisted the knob on the car stereo and soon the music could probably be heard by the next car over. Fortunately, there were no cars in sight as it was the Fourth of July and everyone was probably out barbecuing or already were in Metropolis for the big parade that was held every year. The theme for this year's parade was none other than Lex Luthor himself, who was reported to be making an appearance.

_All of the things that I want to say just aren't coming out right…I'm tripping on words…You've got my head spinning…I don't know where to go from here…_

Lana smiled faintly at the words being sung. It had been her prom song at Smallville High. She had shared the dance with none other than Clark. It had been such a happy and carefree time then. She and Clark had only danced as friends since she was still with Jason, but Lana couldn't help looking back at the memory as a dance she and he had shared as the beginning.

_Great…here comes the waterworks._ Lana wiped at the fallen tears and tried to stop them, but gave up. It was pointless to try to keep her emotions in—something that she had been doing since she was little. _  
'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do…Nothing to prove…And it's you and me and all of the people…And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you…_

She could still remember the night. The air was full of excitement and although she hadn't be crowned Queen, Clark had still treated her like royalty. And the kiss afterwards…. Lana smiled through her tears. Clark had known that she was still with Jason, but he had still kissed her on the lips.

_There's something about you now…I can't quite figure out…Everything she does is beautiful…Everything she does is right…_

Lana didn't know exactly how it happened—maybe it was because she was reminiscing about prom night or maybe it was because of her tears. The next thing Lana Lang knew was that she was veering off the road into a ditch.

"Ahh!" Lana shrieked and pulled the steering wheel the other way and hit the brakes to avoid hitting a tree right in front of the huge ditch that she was going to land in. With a huge thud, the car stopped violently and Lana could've sworn she saw a crack start right down the middle of her windshield.

For a few moments, Lana just sat there, her hands gripping the steering wheel so tight that her knuckles had turned white. She didn't even bother to check the amount of damage her reckless driving had caused.

Once her breathing had regained normal status, Lana rummaged through her bag, not even bothering to pull the car back onto the main road. Only the front wheels had hit the ditch and the back wheels were still on the road.

She pulled out her phone and began to dial a number when her phone rang. It was Clark.

"Clark?" Lana said in a shaky voice. She strained her ears when no one answered on the other line. She was pretty sure he hadn't hung up because she could make out breathing patterns.

"Clark? Please answer me." She closed her eyes and prayed that he would—why would he call her then?

"Clark…I'm stuck in a ditch…please come get me," Lana tried. She hated to use her accident against him—but, God, she wanted him back.

All of a sudden, the line went dead and Lana limply dropped the phone on the passenger seat. Sobs wreaked her small frame and that small flame of determination that was lit up earlier was blown out.

Lana gasped and lifted her head off her knees. The car was moving. She checked that she hadn't step on any of the pedals and when she confirmed that she hadn't, she looked at her rearview window.

She snapped her eyes shut and then opened them again. It was him! He had come back after all! Lana scrambled to open the door, but realized that if she did, she would fall out and that would lead to serious head wounds. So, for now, Lana sat put and waited.

Once the car's tires hit the ground, Lana scrambled out of the car, almost falling. The smile and hope that was on her face were quickly replaced by more tears and disappointment. There was no sight of Clark Kent anywhere.

Metropolis: Hilton Inn

Sunday, July 4th

4:23 P.M.

Lana flung herself facedown on the hotel bed and contemplated where to begin her man hunt for Clark Kent. After a while, she decided to call Chloe to let her know that she was in the city.

She sat cross legged on the king sized bed and placed the telephone and it's carrier on her lap. She began dialing Lois and Chloe's apartment number, but hung up before the last number. She replaced the telephone on the bedside table and put her head in her hands.

Minutes passed and an eerie silence hung around the room. Cries of joy and laughter could be heard from outside the room. The annual Fourth of July parade would be starting in a few hours.

Lana got up and walked to the luxurious view that had come with the room. She could see children of all ages lining the streets and even some younger ones in strollers. No doubt they were saving their seats in advance.

_I don't mind spending everyday…Out on your corner in the pouring rain…Look for the girl with the broken smile…Ask her if she wants to stay awhile…And she will be loved…She will be loved…_

Lana started at the sound of her cell phone going off. She quickly paced to the bed where she had set her phone down. She couldn't help but let a giggle out at the sound of Clark's voice bellowing the words out to Maroon 5's "She Will be Loved." She had caught him singing with it in the shower and had hit the record button on her cell phone.

"Hello?" Lana asked breathlessly, not bothering to check the caller ID.

"Lana, dear? This is Martha. Did you make it to Metropolis alright?"

Lana quickly pushed her disappointment away. It wasn't Clark.

"Oh, yes," Lana replied. "I just got into my hotel room now. I'm just trying to figure out where to search first—the docks or LexCorp."

A pause. "Lana, how are you so sure he's even in Metropolis? Maybe he's still here—in Smallville. There are so many cornfields; he could be hiding in any of them."

Lana sighed, not really knowing how to explain to Martha about Cobwell and that whole business. "It's just a hunch."

"I know you're upset about Clark, honey, but why don't you come back? Your friends and family are here—we can help you find him."

"You're starting to sound like Nell," Lana said with a small smile.

A long sigh. "I know I am... I'm just worried and your aunt is too. But, I know that trying to convince you to come back won't help at all, so just tell me what I can do."

Lana closed her eyes. "Just pray…and maybe he'll come back to us," she whispered.

"You'll find him. Just don't wear yourself out," Lana heard Martha say. "He loves you, Sweetie…he'll come back."

"I hope so," Lana replied softly. "Bye, Martha."

"Bye, Lana."

Lana hung up and slipped the phone in her jean pocket. After much contemplating, she decided to take a shower before heading out into the city.

Lana went over to her overnight bag where she had hurriedly packed all her essential over night necessities. She pulled out a fresh shirt and a pair of jeans. After grabbing a bathrobe provided by the hotel, she placed all the items that she would need in the bathroom and started the shower.

She was about to undress when she heard screams and shouts coming from somewhere outside the room. Lana ran to the window and to her horror, witnessed a man pick up a police car and throw it at a group of teenagers who had turned out for the parade. Lana snapped her eyes shut and prayed that someone out there would prevent the inevitable from happening.

After a moment, Lana decided to open her eyes again. She hadn't heard any screams and wondered if her prayer had come true. To her immense relief, the group of teens had managed to escape unscathed, but who had been their savior? She scanned the mob of running people and saw a man with the car in his arms set it gently on the ground.

"_Clark,"_ Lana whispered. Her instincts told her to stay inside the hotel, but her heart was calling her out. Lana frantically scanned the room for her shoes and shoved them on. She ran outside the room, not even bothering to shut the door or turn off the shower.

"Excuse me! Miss! Where are you going?"

Lana ignored him and the announcement that all hotel guests should stay in their rooms. She ran up to the elevators and slammed the palm of her hand on the button for the lobby. After standing there for five seconds, she decided to take the stairs and by the time she got to the last set of stairs, she was panting.

Nevertheless, she sprinted across the elegant lobby, ignoring warnings of the hotel workers and nearly toppled over an elderly lady with a cane.

Lana crashed through the double doors of the hotel and ran straight into the mob of people who were all trying to get away from the scene.

"Clark!" Lana called out. "Clark!" She searched the crowd in hopes of finding the familiar face of Clark Kent, but found none.

_There!_ Lana had found him. She craned her head and saw a man covered with scales and a man in a blue and red ski mask circling each other, knees bent and arms ready to attack. There was no doubt about it—the man in the ski mask was Clark Kent.

"Clark!" Lana cried, pushing through the crowd to get closer to the action. To the cynics, she would be considered a mad woman, but to the romantics, she would be considered a woman deeply in love.

"Clark!"

Both men turned stopped circling and focused her attention on Lana. She flushed and realized this wasn't exactly the best time to be calling Clark's name out.

Lana saw Clark's eyes widen through the tiny holes that he had punctured in the ski mask.

"Lana?" Clark asked, surprised. He had come fully to a halt in his circling and his eyes were focused on her and her alone.

Lana breathing came in small pants and decided that she might as well do it now. "Clark, I love you!"

Surprisingly, _awws_ came from the crowd and Lana saw Clark's countenance soften. All was forgotten about the man with scales.

"I love you too, Lana Lang," Clark said, almost in defeat. He hung his head, but his eyes never left her. "I'm sorry, Lana. I was such an idiot—I was scared."

Lana smiled and yelled back, "I'm scared too—but don't you think this—you and me—is worth taking a chance on?"

Clark nodded and began walking towards her. The crowd let Lana through as she made her way towards him.

Soon, she was wrapped up in his arms and her lips connected with his. Clark sucked sweetly on her bottom lip and Lana eagerly returned the favor by doing the same. Lana felt passion, want, and love from the kiss. There was always something so special about receiving a kiss from Clark….

Clapping. "Now that you two have finished reenacting _Romeo and Juliet_—which I might remind you ended with them both of them dying—can I get back to tearing up the city?"

Clark pulled away from Lana and now that her view was clear, she saw a very familiar face gazing down at the two of them. Lana gasped and a flashback of red, merciful eyes glaring at her ran through her like an energy surge.

Clark bent his head down purposely and whispered in her ear. "Lana…I need to take care of Cobwell—please, go back to the hotel or wherever you were staying."

Lana shook her head firmly. "I'm not leaving you."

"Okay—I've had enough of this lovey-dovey moment," Cobwell said loudly, his scales shining in the afternoon sun. He stuck out a hand and forcefully grabbed one of Clark's shoulders and chucked him into a building.

"Clark!" Lana cried as she watched him go through the building.

Moments later, he reappeared, unhurt. He waved to Lana to move, but she stood her ground, refusing to leave him. Cobwell took note of this and decided to act upon a newly formed plan.

"So, looks like you're not dead after all," Cobwell said, advancing on Lana. "I thought I had disposed of you."

Lana stepped back a few steps and said, "I guess I'm stronger than I look."

Cobwell gave a cold, heartless laugh. "Well, I'll just have to finish you off now—this time in front of your boyfriend. Maybe then he'll tell me where Lex Luthor─"

Before Cobwell could finish, a red and blue blur came at him and toppled him over. Lana watched as Clark punched Cobwell in the face, splattering blood all over his clothes.

"Don't you ever─" another punch, "let me catch you─" Clark stood up, bringing Cobwell with him, "threaten Lana ever again!" It was now Cobwell's turn to go flying into a building.

Clark super sped to Cobwell before he even had a chance to stand up. He pulled a streetlight off of the sidewalk and tied it around Cobwell. Unfortunately, it didn't hold him as pieces of the light pole shattered and hit several people still watching the scene with awe.

"Put your hands up in the air and stay where you are!" a police officer yelled at Clark and Cobwell. Guns were aiming at both of them as more police cars pulled up. Ambulances were also arriving, gathering up the injured civilians and fallen officers from the last batch that Cobwell had destroyed.

Lana felt hands on her back, ushering her away from the supposed crime scene. She noticed that Clark's ski mask was still in tact and thanked the Lord that the officers couldn't see his face. They, of course, would think him part of this mess and take him into custody too.

The guns pointing at Cobwell didn't seem to have any affect on him as he kicked Clark away and picked up the nearest police car, wanting to ram it on the crowd of people who were now trying to get away.

Unfortunately, Cobwell's hands weren't impenetrable like Clark's and he felt the burn and heat of Clark's heat vision. He dropped the police car in agony and looked at his burnt hands.

"You!" he bellowed at Clark. "Why don't you just go away?"

The police force looked on with hesitation as Cobwell returned to the task he was doing beforehand. But, this time he had a new target—Clark Kent.

To Lana's relief, Clark ducked the flying car and super sped to Cobwell, punching him with such force that he was soaring through the air. Cobwell landed on the roof of an empty police car and remained still.

"This is the Metropolis Police Force—stay where you are and put your hands on your head," a voice said firmly above the heads of the people who were grounded. A helicopter had apparently been sent to regain control of the situation.

Moments later, another chopper could be heard. Lana glanced up at the sky and saw the logo _LexCorp_ written across the chopper. Lex Luthor had arrived.

Security scrambled out of the LexCorp helicopter and surrounded Cobwell with guns pointing at him.

"No! Don't hurt him!" Lana heard Clark shout as he ran through the mob of police officers who all started firing the moment he took a step. Bullets ricocheted off of him to the crowd's amazement.

"He's just a victim—a victim of Lex Luthor!" Clark shouted to the crowd, pointing at Lex Luthor himself who had stepped off the chopper.

"Well, you didn't seem to mind hurting him before," Lex replied in a suave voice with a small smile.

"I was just trying to stop him from hurting anyone else."

"Well, I'm sure the police will find it interesting how the two of you tore up the street," Lex said smoothly. He passed Clark and nodded to his security men.

"No! You don't understand!" Clark tried again and Lana felt her heart break for him. "Luthor did this to him! He turned him into _this_!"

Lex ignored him and muttered something to who Lana assumed was the head of his security.

"Oh God," Lana whispered to herself as she witnessed one of the men fire a single dart at the pulse of Cobwell's neck. After a moment, he began jerking and it looked like he was having a seizure.

The crowd gasped and a child could be heard crying.

"Don't worry, it's just a poison that will kill him," Lex reassured the police department and the crowd.

"Just a poison!" Clark shouted, infuriated. "You did this to him! And now you're just killing him off—not even bothering to _try_ to help him!"

Lana saw him clench his fists and whispered, "Noo…"

Clark approached Lex, but decided against it when his security suddenly surrounded him.

"Maybe we should give him an injection too," Lex suggested to the police department. "He did help destroy the street."

"Noo!" Lana yelled out, pushing through the crowd. She saw Clark's eyes widen and his frantic hand movements to tell her to stop. She ignored them.

"No?" Lex repeated, eyeing Lana like she was a piece of meat. "Very well, I guess we'll do what the lady requests." He turned to the head of the Metropolis Police Department. "He's yours."

Lex turned around to gesture at Clark, but he wasn't there. The crowd gasped and so did he. Lana however, was smiling.

"Well, I guess that's that then," Lex said, patching over the sudden turn. "Miss Lang, if you would?"

Lana was startled at the sound of her name, especially coming from Lex Luthor.

"The chopper? I do believe we have some catching up to do—and don't worry we'll fly you back to wherever you want afterwards."

Lex held out his hand and Lana bit her lip. She didn't know what to do. She wanted to go check on Clark, but had no idea where to start. A part of her was curious to know what Lex Luthor wanted with her though.

"Miss Lang?" He was still waiting for her.

"Sure, Mr. Luthor," Lana said, forcing a smile. She figured it would be a quick chat in between them and she would use his power to her advantage. Like, getting back to Smallville in less than an hour or having her car and bag waiting for her at the Kent Farm.

"Please, call me Lex—Mr. Luthor makes me sound old."

Lana forced another smile and as she was walking up the steps of the chopper, something made her look up. She paused and searched the skies for whatever she had caught a glimpse of earlier, but it was gone.


	31. Reunion or Interrogation?

Note: I'll be wrapping up this fic in the next few chapters. Look for the wedding soon!

* * *

Metropolis: Luthor Penthouse

Sunday, July 4th

6:35 P.M.

"Would you like a cup of tea?" Lana heard Lex Luthor ask her as she studied the extravagant interior of his penthouse. Artifacts and exotic imports from all over the globe were scattered around the spotless room. The windows held a spectacular view of the setting sun. Lana crossed the room to look at the sunset and wished she was back at home in Clark's loft, watching the pinkish orange sun set.

"No, thank you," Lana said, declining Lex's offer of tea. She turned around and watched him sit down on one of the leather seats. She paced the room and sat in the seat across from him, folding her hands in her lap nervously.

"It's been a while since we've met," Lex said with a small smile, leaning a bit closer.

Lana politely returned the smile and twisted her hands in her lap. She watched as a different kind of smile crossed his facial features.

"Congratulations on the engagement," Lex said suddenly, gesturing at the ring on her marriage finger. "Who's the lucky guy?"

Lana cleared her throat and looked down at her ring. "Actually, it's someone you were once very closed to—Clark."

"Clark Kent," Lex repeated with the same strange smile on his face. "You and Clark have been in love since forever—I guess it's only natural that the two of you would get hitched."

Lana nodded, not really knowing what to say. She took a sip of the tea that was brought in even though she had declined the offer.

"So…what am I doing here, Lex?" Lana asked, setting the cup down, wanting to be back in Smallville already. She desperately wanted to check on Clark.

"I don't know, why don't you ask yourself?" Lex said with a hint of mystery. He stood up and walked over the floor-to-ceiling window, his hands in the pockets of his pants.

Lana frowned, not wanting to play any more games. Apparently Lex sensed this and motioned one of his many assistants over. He muttered something and the assistant nodded, leaving the room. He returned a moment later with a pen and a checkbook in hand.

"So, how much do you think a new house would cost in Smallville, Lana?" Lex said, looking at her expectantly.

"What?" Lana asked, confused.

"A new house in Smallville—unless you and Clark are planning to live elsewhere," Lex said, holding the pen above the checkbook, ready to scribble down an amount.

"Lex─"

"Lana, please, it's a wedding present for you and Clark."

"Lex, I can't accept─" Lana began, but stopped because Lex had dropped a check for ten thousand dollars in her hand.

"It might not get you a house, but it'll get you a horse—you still ride, don't you?"

Lana nodded and then mentally slapped herself for visualizing a white horse. "Lex," she practically shoved the check back at him, "I—Clark and I can't accept this from you."

"Lana, I insist," Lex said, not taking 'no' for an answer. He was now standing next to the chair she was sitting on.

Lana ignored him and placed the check on the coffee table, having every intention of 'forgetting' it. "So, that's it? That's all you wanted me here for?" Lana asked, doubting that was the reason he had invited her to his penthouse—he wanted something, something valuable to his company or personal interest.

"My, you weren't always this curious," Lex said, sitting back down. "Did Clark's journalistic instincts wipe off on you?"

Lana smiled cautiously. "No…I've just gotten smarter to know that some people, when they give, they want something back in return."

"Ouch." Lex placed a hand over his heart in mock hurt. "True, but it still hurt."

Lana didn't laugh along with him. Something about him had suddenly changed. He wasn't the amiable guy that had invited her to his penthouse and had offered to fly her back to her home. He was now someone darker, looking for something to gain from this meeting.

"Lana," Lex leaned forward, his hands together, "I want to know the connection between you and that man in that blue and red ski mask—is he someone you know? A friend?"

Lana stared at him. Her whole image of him as a caring old friend had suddenly shattered. "I don't know what you're talking about…."

"You know exactly what I'm talking about." His tone and demeanor had changed.

Lana shifted uncomfortably in her chair, feeling like she was being interrogated. She wouldn't be surprised if he had hidden cameras recording every word she had said and was about to say.

"Why did you defend him?"

Lana frowned, beginning to feel her resolve to stay cool ebb away. "What is this, an interview?"

"_Why did you defend him?"_

Lana lost it at that moment. She stood up aburptly. "I defended him because he didn't deserve to die! You just wanted him killed off because he badmouthed you and LexCorp in front of a huge crowd of people and the reporters!"

Lex blinked, seemingly coming out of a trance. "Well, I guess it's time you head back now. I wouldn't want Clark to worry." He stood up and held out an arm to indicate that Lana go ahead of him.

"I guess it is," Lana said coldly. She glared at him unbelievably and stomped out of the room, not bothering to wait for him. Just like she had planned, the check was forgotten, but not purposely.

Behind her, Lex Luthor could be seen muttering a few words to his assistant who was to accompany Lana on her trip back to Smallville.

Lana heard the double doors of the room close and turned around. If she had x-ray vision like Clark, she would've seen Lex Luthor making himself comfortable in a seat and switching on the plasma television to see a replay of his and her conversation.


	32. Flying

Smallville: Apartment above the Talon

Sunday, July 4th

8:03 P.M.

"Clark?" Lana Lang turned the key in the lock and pushed the door to her apartment open to find it dark and just the way she had left it. It was obvious no one had been here since she had left it this afternoon.

Lana walked in and shut the door behind her, hitting the lights as well. Light flooded the room and Lana could see plates and cups still in the sink. The bed was unmade and her clothes were scattered around the bedroom. Lana set her overnight bag down and fell into a chair by the kitchen counter. Her jeep liberty had been dropped off earlier by Lex Luthor like he had promised. She was still pissed at him, but was grateful anyway for the lift home. Without the chopper, it would have taken her another three hours to get back.

Lana pulled her butt off the chair with some difficulty as the day's events had worn old on her. But, she still had a few things to take care of.

Smallville: The Kent Farm

Sunday, July 4th

8:39 P.M.

Lana pulled her car into the driveway of the Kent Farm and shut off her engine, not wanting the Kents to know she was here. As great as they were to her, she had to take care of one more thing before the day was over.

Lana slipped out of the car and shut the door. Instead of heading to the yellow farm house, she opted for the loft, knowing that he would be there. She passed by a picnic table that was intended for the Fourth of July festivities and feast. Unfortunately, with Clark gone MIA for the day, the table hadn't been used at all. Lana wondered what Martha had done with all the food for the party. She figured that Martha, being the kind and environment conscious woman that she was, would've saved the food or donated it to a local shelter.

Lana took the steps to the top of the loft two by a time, anxious to see what lay ahead of her. She paused and took a breath when she got to the top.

Clark was at the window, staring out at the summer night sky.

Lana cleared her throat, feeling her heart beat a bit faster. "Hi."

Clark turned around, not surprised at all that she had found him at his usual hiding spot. "Hi."

Lana paced to where he was and placed her hands on the window sill. "It's peaceful here, isn't it?"

Clark nodded, not offering anything else. Lana sensed that he was deep in thought and she remained silent until he spoke up again.

"Lana, I'm sorry," Clark said softly, turning to look at her.

"For what?"

"For everything…for leaving…for causing this whole mess…." Clark sighed and looked down, avoiding eye contact with her.

"Hey, it's okay," Lana whispered back. She smiled and took his hand, forcing him to look at her. "I said some pretty awful things that night too."

Clark smiled at the memory and brought a hand to his cheek. "Yeah, you did."

Lana winced, remembering the slap. She placed her hand that wasn't holding one of his over the hand on his cheek. "Does it still hurt?" she asked, knowing that it didn't even hurt when it was first delivered.

Clark shrugged. "It stings a little…maybe if you kissed it…."

Lana giggled and moved his and her hand away. She placed a kiss on his cheek and then on his lips.

"Does it feel better?"

"Maybe another kiss…."

Lana grinned and kissed his lips again.

"Better?"

"Better."

Lana leaned into Clark as he pulled her closer to him in a hug. He rested his chin against the top of her head.

After a moment, Clark pulled away and grabbed Lana's hand. "C'mon, I want to show you something."

Lana nearly had to jog to keep up with him. He had pulled her down the loft stairs and into a field. "Clark, where are we going?" Lana panted from behind him.

"Hold on." Clark stopped abruptly and Lana crashed into him.

Clark turned around and took hold of Lana's other hand. With both hands of hers now in his, he instructed, "Close your eyes."

Lana obeyed and shut her eyes with a smile. "What surprise do you have for me, Clark Kent?"

"Something you haven't experienced before," Lana heard him say. She could imagine his grin and him pulling something from his pockets.

After a few moments, Lana felt a sensation she hadn't experienced before. It was like floating except…

"Open your eyes now," Clark whispered in her ear.

She opened them and smiled pleasantly. They were floating above the corn field and somehow, she wasn't freaked out.

"It's beautiful, Clark," Lana said softly, leaning against his chest and breathing in his distinct masculine smell. "How…?"

"Earlier today, at Metropolis…I felt so mad at Lex," Clark began and Lana nodded. "There were so many people and no one believed me—they all ate up his lies and didn't even care when he killed Cobwell. I felt like disappearing—or flying away."

"So, you did?" Lana blinked and looked in his green eyes that were filled with love for her. "You just…flew away?"

"Yeah, I didn't know what had happened at first, but it was amazing, Lana." Clark smiled and then said, "So amazing that I had to share it with you."

Lana blushed and gave him a shy smile. Then she voiced the question that she had burning to ask since she had seen him in Metropolis. "Clark? We're still getting married, right?"

Lana watched as shock crossed his facial features. Then, he said, "Of course we are, Lana. There's nothing I would rather be doing on July seventeenth."


	33. Wedding Day

Note: Aww…this is the second to last chap. It's been a fun ride. Thank you for reading this fic and reviewing. I'll be racking my brain for some more ideas for my next story. Feel free to suggest some fic ideas! Enjoy!

* * *

Smallville: The Talon

Saturday, July 17th

3:09 P.M.

"Well, I'm about done here girls; how are things on the hair and makeup front?" Martha Kent called from behind the counter that she was currently wiping down.

"Well, Lana's hair is putting up quite a battle with the curling iron," Chloe said, trying to tease a strand of Lana's hair.

"Thank you for closing up early, Martha," Lana said, fidgeting in her chair. She was referring to the fact that Mrs. Kent had closed the Talon right after the morning rush so that Chloe and Lana could do hair and makeup at the coffee house instead of upstairs, in the apartment that was now a pig stein from all the wedding preparations.

"It was no problem, after all, you _are_ getting married to my only son," Martha said with a smile.

"Speaking of the groom, where is he now?" Chloe asked, pulling up a chair for herself. Her attention was solely focused on making the perfect waves for Lana.

Martha threw off her apron and hung it on the rack. "Oh, I think he's finishing up some last minute preparations with Pete. Then the two of them are going to have lunch—you know some last minute bonding time. They don't have to worry about hair and makeup like you girls." She crossed the room and took a seat next to the table where hair and makeup products were scattered.

Lana giggled, but stopped when Chloe slapped her shoulder for moving. Butterflies were already in her stomach from just thinking about the wedding ceremony. This morning, she had woken up to find Clark gone and a letter with a rose in his usual resting spot. The letter had read:

_My dearest Lana,_

_Words cannot describe the feeling that I get every time I see you. You make my heart beat a million times faster and the butterflies in my stomach flutter uncontrollably. This letter may be corny, especially on our wedding day, but I hope you keep it and read it to our children and eventually grandchildren. I love you and I will see you later today. _

_Clark_

At that moment, Lana smiled at the memory of finding and reading the letter. She hoped that every morning from now on would bring that sensation of feeling whole and loved.

"So, what is the bride thinking about? The wedding night perhaps?" Chloe added in a lower voice complete with a wink.

Lana blushed. "Just thinking about the wedding and the reception. And the wedding night." Lana said, hoping Martha hadn't heard her.

Apparently, she hadn't as she rose from her chair. "Girls, I'm just going to run up and grab some wedding stuff. You keep going with the hair, Chloe."

Both girls nodded and Chloe continued teasing Lana's hair in silence.

"Done with the hair," Chloe announced. "Now, time for makeup."

Lana turned her chair around so she could apply her own makeup using the mirror on the table. Chloe had already done her hair and makeup before she arrived at the Talon.

"I can't believe I'm getting married today," Lana quietly said after a while.

"I can believe it," Chloe said thoughtfully. She paused and then continued when she saw Lana's confused look.

"You and Clark are meant to be together," Chloe said with a bittersweet smile.

Lana bit her lip when she remembered Chloe's high school crush on Clark.

Chloe took notice of this and shook her head. "Don't worry—I don't like him in that way anymore. It's just─"

"Just what?" Lana put down the mascara wand and looked at her friend questioningly.

"It's like fate you know? Some people are meant to be together," Chloe said softly, looking at the floor. "I just wonder if I'll ever meet that someone."

Lana softened her expression. "I have no doubt that you will, Chloe." In a last minute ditch to cheer her maid of honor up, she added, "Maybe you already have met that special person."

Chloe laughed, feeling better. "Who?"

"Pete," Lana simply said with a mischievous smile. "You two are going to the wedding together, right?"

Chloe nodded, not really knowing where this was going. She shrugged and let Lana finish up her makeup.

"Lana?" Chloe prodded a few minutes later.

"Hmm?"

"Well before the 'real' wedding waterworks start," Chloe began, "I just want to let you know that you've been like a sister to me and I'm going to miss you."

Lana put down the makeup product and turned to her friend. She noticed tears in her eyes which also brought tears to her own too. "Oh, Chloe…I'm not going anywhere." She leaned over and gave her a sisterly hug.

"I know you're not, but things are going to be different after you become Clark's wife," Chloe said with a sniff.

Lana nodded to show that she understood. Tears were threatening to spill from her eyes.

"Don't you two dare start crying!" Martha yelled from the steps.

Both Lana and Chloe laughed and held back the waterworks. Martha walked down the remaining steps and dropped off a box of what Lana assumed were more plates. Martha had been complaining about the lack of plates at the wedding and had even suggested that Clark go to the china store to grab some more. He had put down the suggestion saying, "The guests that don't have plates can just eat off their neighbor's."

"Well, I'm done with my makeup now," Lana said, adding a bit more blush to her cheeks.

"Good," Martha clapped her hands together and grabbed the box of plates off of the counter. "Now we can drive back to the farm and I can check on Clark and Pete."

"Let me help you with that, Mrs. Kent," Chloe said, offering to carry the box to the car. Lana quickly swiped all the hair and makeup products into a cosmetic bag and grabbed the bundle of dresses.

"Do you have everything, girls?" Martha asked a bit breathlessly as she locked the double doors to the Talon.

"I think so," Lana said, balancing the dresses so they wouldn't crease. "Do you have the cake?"

"It's at the farm." Martha said. "I baked it this morning and Clark's been keeping an eye on it for me. I just have to ice it and add decorations on it."

Lana nodded and headed to Chloe's car, remembering that Clark had said that he would drop his mother off at the Talon since he and Pete needed the truck to run a few last minute errands.

Lana carefully placed the dresses in the backseat and hoped in with them, giving Martha the passenger seat next to Chloe.

The ride to the Kent farm was silent and Lana was grateful for it. Her head was spinning with so many different kinds of thoughts. But one thing remained certain—in four hours, she would be happily wed to Clark Kent.

Smallville: Kent Farm

Saturday, July 17th

4:11 P.M.

"The cake smells wonderful, Mrs. Kent," Chloe commented once they stepped foot in the house.

"Why, thank you, Chloe," Martha said, heading over to the oven and pulling the layers of the cake out. "You girls make yourselves at home. I'm just going to finish up this cake," Martha said, pulling out icing utensils.

"Oh my God," Lana said softly as she focused her attention outside the kitchen window. She couldn't believe that she hadn't seen it when they had pulled in the driveway.

Lana went out the door followed by Chloe. She stopped when she reached it.

"Is that a _gazebo_?" Lana asked to no one in particular. She turned to look at Chloe's reaction and found a smile on her friend's face.

"You knew about this?" Lana asked in shock. She ran a hand down one of the white posts of the gazebo. She had wondered what she and Clark would get married under and had even asked Clark. He had simply shrugged and asked for her opinion. Lana had replied, "A white gazebo with red roses going down the sides."

That had been exactly what she had gotten. A white gazebo with red roses running down the sides. A white tent with tables and seats had also been set up near the gazebo.

"Sorry…I was dying to tell you, but Clark made me swear not to say anything," Chloe said. "It's nice, isn't it? I can't believe Pete and Clark finished this whole thing today." She touched the gazebo with a finger. "And it's completely dry too."

"It's beautiful," Lana replied. "Did Mrs. Kent know about this too?" She turned to look at the kitchen window where Martha was bustling around trying to finish the cake in time for the wedding.

Chloe nodded. "Clark wanted it to be a surprise."

"It is a surprise."

"You want to get back in and see if Mrs. Kent has some lemonade in the fridge?" Chloe suggested. "It's boiling out here."

"It's Kansas, Chloe, what did you expect?" Lana laughed and began walking back with Chloe.

Suddenly, they heard male voices and Chloe quickened her pace.

"Don't turn around Lana!"

"What, why not?" Lana asked as she was practically shoved into the house by Chloe. Martha gave them both a quizzical look and Chloe jabbed her finger behind them. Martha's eyes widened.

"Lana, dear, why don't you head upstairs and try on the dress—I want to check it for any loose threads," Martha said, turning away from the cake and shooing Lana upstairs.

Just then, the door opened and in came Clark. "Hey, mom," he said as he casually strolled to the fridge. He opened it and pulled out the lemonade jug.

"What the heck are you doing here?" Chloe exclaimed. "Lana's in here!"

Clark raised an eyebrow, not quite grasping the meaning behind Chloe's words. "I'm getting a drink for me and Pete—it's a scorcher out in the loft."

"Well, you can go back and scorch some more," Chloe said pointedly.

"Someone's feeling mean today," Clark said with a fake pout. "Where's Lana?"

"Upstairs," Martha answered, bringing him two cups. "Clark, I thought the arrangement was you and Pete out in the loft and Lana, Chloe, and I in the house. I didn't think you would be coming back in here."

Clark shrugged. "What's the big deal?"

"The big deal is that the bride is upstairs trying on the dress and if you don't get your butt out of here, you're going to curse your marriage," Chloe said bluntly, gesturing him to outside.

"Clark, didn't you know it's tradition that the bride and groom don't see each other on their wedding day?" Martha asked, putting icing on the cake. "It brings bad luck if they do."

Clark scrunched up his face in a way that showed he was trying to remember something. "Umm…yeah…I think Lana mentioned something like that to me before."

"Then you know why you have to get out," Chloe said, pulling his arm and dragging him with the lemonade pitcher out the door. "Don't let Lana see you from your bedroom window."

Clark nodded and called over his shoulder, "See you in three hours."

Seconds after he was gone, Lana emerged from the stairwell. "What do you think?" She spun around, showing off the wedding gown. She was oblivious to Clark's sudden appearance and Martha and Chloe were glad.

"You look wonderful, Honey," Martha said, forgetting about the cake. "Let's go upstairs to check for loose threads."

"I can finish the cake for you if you want," Chloe offered. "I worked at a bakery when I was in New York…so I'm not that terrible…."

"That'll be great, Chloe," Martha said, handing her the icing spreader.

"Just don't ruin my cake," Lana joked.

"Haha…I'll try not to," Chloe said, beginning to work on it as Lana and Martha took the steps to Martha's room.

Lana stood in front of a full length mirror as Martha began snipping away at the annoying loose threads.

After a few snipes, Lana thought she heard sniffs coming from Martha. She glanced at her and saw tears rolling down her cheeks. Alarmed, she asked, "What's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing," Martha wiped her tears away and smiled.

When the concerned look on Lana's face didn't fade away, Martha collaborated some more. "It's just…my little boy is getting married today to the perfect girl. I know it sounds silly…but I'm going to miss him."

Martha broke down and sat on the bed crying. Lana maneuvered herself on the bed next to her and blinked her tears away.

"Martha…Clark is always going to have a special place for you in his heart," Lana said. "You'll always be his mom to him." Lana took a breath, daring whether or not to say what she was about o say. "And you'll always be my mom too…."

Martha smiled and pulled Lana in a hug. "I know I told you to call me Martha, but now it seems silly. Call me mom."

Lana smiled and wiped her tears away. "I love you, Mom."

Martha squeezed her and said, "Lana, I love you as a daughter and I have no doubt that you are the best woman for my son. Clark may have a special place for me in his heart, but _you_ will always have his heart."

Lana blushed and cried onto her mom's shoulder, knowing she would have to reapply her makeup again.

"Look, at us, it's not even the wedding yet and we're already crying," Lana said, laughing.

"Let's have a good cry then, while we have a tissue box next to us." Martha pulled a box of tissue over and placed it next to her. Together, they sat and had a good cry.


	34. Union of Two Souls

Note: This is the last chapter! Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed my story! It means a lot to me that you took time to read my story. Hopefully, I'll have a new fic out soon. Feel free to suggest any fic ideas. Now on with the story!

* * *

Smallville: Kent Farm

Saturday, July 17th

5:59 P.M.

Clark sighed impatiently as he stood in front of a full length mirror and tried to get his bow-tie on straight. In an hour, he would soon be wed to Lana Lang, the woman he had been in love with since he was five.

"Need some help getting that thing on straight?" Pete asked as he sat down on Clark's loft desk that had been completely cleaned out.

"No, I've got it," Clark said gruffly. After a few more twists and strange maneuvers, he gave up and sat on the desk next to Pete. After a few creaks, he jumped off the desk, afraid that it might break. He began pacing with his hands behind his back then in front of him, twisting them.

"Clark, stop pacing," Pete demanded after watching Clark for the past five minutes.

Clark ignored him and continued pacing, all sorts of thoughts running through his head.

"Clark! Stop pacing!" Pete finally cried, jumping off the desk. "You're making me nervous!"

Clark stopped and faced Pete. "I thought I was the one who was supposed to be nervous."

"Well with all that pacing you're doing, a guy can't help _but_ feel nervous," Pete said, gesturing at Clark's legs that enable him to walk. "Just relax; everything's going to be fine."

"What if she says changes her mind about marrying me?" Clark asked, finally voicing his thoughts. "What if she never shows up the aisle? What if she runs away with some else?"

Pete started to laugh, but stopped when he saw that Clark was being serious. "Don't sweat it, man…Lana's not going to run away or do any of those things. After chasing you from Smallville to Metropolis, do you honestly think that's gonna happen?"

Clark sighed and gave Pete a grateful smile. "I guess not…my nerves are getting to me, that's all." He shrugged and sank onto the red and blue couch that he had convinced his mom to let him keep up here.

"Hey, being the best man isn't exactly stress free either," Pete commented, sinking into the couch next to Clark. "Do you know how much I worry about forgetting to do one little thing? Like painting one little spot on that gazebo of yours."

Clark snorted and said, "Pete, I don't think anyone's going to notice a micro spot of unpainted wood."

Pete shrugged. "See, that's my point. I wake up in the middle of the night drenched in sweat because I've forgotten the wedding rings."

"_Now_, you're just pulling my leg," Clark said, bumping shoulders with Pete. "Thanks for cheering me up."

"Hey, no problem," Pete said. "What's the best man for anyway?"

**At the Alter**

**6:36 P.M.**

Clark scanned the audience in hopes of finding his mom amongst them. He sighed. He hadn't been able to talk to her all day—minus the lemonade incident. Clark figured she was busy with the cake and helping Lana with the dress.

"Hey, Pete, have you seen my mom?" Clark asked, turning to his best man. He and Pete were already at the alter, waiting for the ceremony to begin. The seats were filled up and the joyous mood was contagious. All that was left to start the ceremony was the lovely bride and her bridesmaids.

Clark viewed the crowd again and this time spotted his mom walking up the aisle to the gazebo. Clark met her half way by taking the steps of the gazebo down to meet her.

"Mom, I've been looking for you," Clark said to her, reaching out to kiss her cheek.

"And I've been looking for you too," his mom said breathlessly, beginning to work on his bow tie. "Your bow's crooked again."

Clark allowed his mom to fix his tie in front of the audience of friends and family members. Most of the town had shown up, considering that this was the biggest wedding of the year in Smallville. Most folks, when they got married, usually left the town for a more exotic wedding.

"Mom, are you alright?" Clark asked, concerned laced in his voice. He had just noticed how red her eyes were.

"Oh, yes, I'm fine," Martha said, standing back to look at her handiwork and her son. "Oh, you look so handsome. Lana looks just as equally beautiful." She placed her hands on his shoulders and smiled, tears filling her eyes. "If only Jonathon were here to see you."

Clark's eyes watered at the thought of his father. "He is here, mom. He's here in spirit."

Martha smiled and pulled her son into a hug. "I'm going to miss you, honey. Things around here won't exactly be the same without you and Lana."

Clark crinkled his face in confusion. "What do you mean? Mom, Lana and I aren't going anywhere—we're staying here in Smallville."

To his surprise, his mom laughed. "You may think that for now, but you're going to want to go away soon. Just thinking of all the possibilities out there will make your heads spin."

Clark shook his head. "Mom, Smallville's my home. It's Lana's home too. We wouldn't dream of going anywhere else."

Martha smiled and nodded. Then, she pulled something from her pocket and placed it in Clark's hand. Clark took one look at it and became suddenly confused.

"Mom…where did you get this?" Clark asked, looking at the check with a wrinkled forehead.

"I sold the farm," she said simply.

"What?" Clark took a breath and tried not to bombard her with questions. "Mom, why? I thought you were happy here."

"I _am_ happy here, honey," Martha said, taking her son's hand. "But…it's just not the same without Jonathon. And with you moving away soon…I have no reason to keep the farm. Before, it brought so many happy memories. But, now, it just brings sadness every time I think of it."

Clark's eyes filled with tears. He usually didn't show his emotions, but this was the farm they were talking about—his childhood home, the only safe haven he had as a small child and teenager.

Martha sniffed and wiped her tears away with a smile. "I've told Lana about it already and she was upset as you are about it too. But, she understands why I have to do this. I'm giving you and her the chance to move the Metropolis with this money."

Clark nodded, trying to take it all in. "But, mom…"

"No buts, Clark. You take this money and put it to use." Martha closed his fingertips around the check, creasing it a little.

Clark nodded and pulled her into a hug. "Thanks mom."

Martha patted her son on the back and ushered him back up to the gazebo. "It's almost time for the wedding to begin. Lana's going to be walking up the aisle any minute now."

At the mention of his angel's name, Clark's face brightened up immediately. He walked back up the few steps of the gazebo and waited with his hands folded in front.

He didn't have to wait very long as the wedding music began by the pianist they had hired. He took a deep breath and tried to relax. This was it.

Clark kept his eyes fixated on the aisle on front of him and was finally able to spot the bridesmaids, Amy and Jane exiting the house and making their way up the aisle. Then came Chloe. Clark tried to catch her eye, but he noticed she was looking at someone next to him. He couldn't help but send a smirk at Pete's direction.

As if on cue, the music reached maximum volume and out came Lana in a beautiful strapless gown. Clark wasn't staring at the gown, as beautiful as it was. He had locked eyes with Lana and he didn't let go until she was at the gazebo. Clark took her the hand that wasn't holding a bouquet and helped her up the steps.

Clark followed Lana's line of vision and saw her looking at his mother and her Aunt who were both crying. Then, her eyes reached his again and he smiled, mouthing, "I love you."

Lana gave him a dimpled smile and squeezed his hand. She handed her bouquet to Pete for the time being. Then, the minister spoke.

"We are here today to celebrate the union of two souls, Clark and Lana's." He gestured to them and continued. "Lana and Clark have chosen their own vows and they will be reading them aloud."

Clark cleared his throat and the felt the feeling of nervousness washing over him. He looked into Lana's clear green eyes for reassurance and found not only that, but love running deep for him.

"The day that I first laid eyes on you is also the day that my love for you began," Clark said, licking his lips. "Some may call it love at first sight, but I wouldn't necessarily call it that. It wasn't full fledged love because love is something that manifests over time—something that can't happen without two people nourishing it and creating it." Clark paused and shifted his feet. His gaze never left hers.

"I knew what it meant to love someone with all your heart and unconditionally—my mom and dad. But, what I didn't know until you and I came together was how it was like to be _in_ love. You taught me to love, Lana. You gave me hope for my future—even at times when it seemed dark and doomed. You were the one always there for me, loving me unconditionally, and for that, I'll always be grateful to you for."

"Lana, there are no words to describe how I feel about you. You are kind, loving, and all the positive adjectives in the English dictionary rolled together. No matter how brief or long our marriage lasts, I'll love you and always will."

Sobs could actually be heard coming from the female members of the audience. Even Clark's vow had managed to touch a few of the men. Lana had tears running down her cheeks and a smile was on her face.

"I don't know exactly how I'll top Clark's vow, but here I go," Lana said, eliciting laughter from the audience. She squeezed Clark's hand and that seemed to give her strength.

"Every little girl dreams of the day of her wedding—when her prince charming comes and sweeps her off her feet. When true love is professed openly and isn't questioned. When everything just seems right—like a huge puzzle that needs one final piece for the happy ending."

"You, Clark Kent, are the final piece of that puzzle. You are my shining knight in armor, riding on that white pony I've been wishing for since I was seven. You've shielded me from all the hurt that came my way. You've saved me from drowning in my misery and despair. You made my life worth living." Lana's voice cracked and she paused to regain composure.

"And for that, I am forever in your debt. I can't say that I've been in love with you since I was five, but I can say that I love you with all my heart. No matter where the road of life takes us, no matter how many obstacles we have ahead of us, I will always be by your side, urging you on. And, when the time comes, I will let you go to protect this world, knowing that you'll find your back into my arms."

Clark blinked back tears and fought the urge to kiss her.

The minister too was having trouble holding back tears. He turned to Clark.

"Do you take Lana Elizabeth Lang as your lawfully wedded wife, to love, honor and cherish, to have and to hold for all the days of your life?"

"I do," Clark said, placing the wedding band on Lana's finger, next to her engagement ring.

"And, do you take Clark Jerome Kent as your lawfully wedded husband, to love, honor and cherish, to have and to hold for all the days of your life?"

"I do," Lana said softly, also placing a wedding band on Clark's finger.

"With the power invested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Clark smiled and leaned over, pulling her veil from her face. He placed a kiss on her lips, his hands trailing down to her waist, pulling her closer to him. Lana brought a hand to his cheek and gently stroked it. When the kiss ended, cheers could be heard and Clark swept Lana off her feet and into his arms, carrying her down the aisle.

And with the end of teenage and college love comes something even more pure and just as beautiful. It is the union of two souls becoming one, loving each other unconditionally, always and forever.


End file.
